Monster Boarding School
by goldenhairedangel
Summary: Mortada is a boarding school for all boys which means its full of delinquents. Infernela is an all girl boarding school for the talented and smart. When these schools join together what will happen? Especially when Clary and her friends are hiding a big scary secret. Will they find out their secret? What happens when they do? Maybe they have some secrets of their own. On Hold,Sorry
1. Chapter 1 - The Big News

**(*.*)** At Mortada Boarding School** (*.*)**

The guys threw punches everywhere from one of the Michel's to another one. The basically trespassed threw the Mortada's ground and started trashing their school. The Mortada's decided to deal with it the only way they knew how, with violence.

Basically the leader of the school was Jace Wayland. He had blonde hair with a well-built body, tan skin, amber eyes, full lips, and the sense of style of a football player… which wasn't a surprise since he was the captain of the football team and one of the best players for soccer and baseball.

His second in charge was Jonathon Morgenstern. He had blonde-ish, white-ish hair with pale skin, a body builder body, and eyes so dark you could call them black. He was on the soccer team with Jace and did swimming too.

Then there was Jordan Kyle, he was on the basketball team with dark tan skin, brown eyes, a six pack, brown hair, and could stand heat up to 80 degrees and wont sweat.

There was also Simon Lewis, he wore glasses and was smart and read comic books but he was also the captain of the soccer team since he could come up with the best playing strategies. He has pale skin, brown eyes, black-ish, brown-ish, curly hair, not the best figure but was very fast, he was so fast that he was on the track team.

Then comes Sebastian Verlac, he was very light on his feet and fast so he was the captain of the track team, he has an olive skin-tone with strong muscles, black straight hair, and a good kick to help him on the soccer team. He also had hazel eyes with gold specks in them.

Then there is Alec Woodwind, he has been Jace's and Jonathan's best friend since kindergarten. He has tan skin, black hair, and blue eyes to die for; he had strong arms for the baseball team which he so happened to be the captain of. **(In this story Alec is straight and so is Magnus so sorry to all you Malec fans out there and I didn't want Alec and Isabelle to be related so I just put Woodwind)**

There also was Max Fairchild who was pretty tall for his age since he was a couple months younger than most of the guys and he was still just as tall as them. He is the captain of the swimming team for his strong arms and legs that pushed him really fast. He has tan skin and blue/green eyes and brown/blonde hair.

Then came William/Will Herondale, he had a really good fitting body with pale/tan-ish skin, dark brown hair, he was also on the basketball team because of his easy tricking skills and fast movements. He had blue eyes and was also on track.

Next is James/Jem Carstairs who has been Will's best friend since middle school. He has light brown eyes, tan skin, gray-ish hair and was also on the baseball team thanks to his wicked fast reflexes for catching and pitching.

And lastly there is the sparkle king Magnus Bane, he had dark tan skin and was obsessed with sparkles. He had a well-built body with green/yellow eyes and was on the basketball team. He loved basketball but hated it to because before every game he would have to wash out all his glitter from his body so it wouldn't spill on the floor and cause people to trip, including his team.

So those eight pretty much were their leaders since they were the most powerful ones. But even they couldn't take down an army of people from another school that's why they can always count on the other 82 students from the school to have their backs.

Anyways….. So they were in the middle of a fight against Saint Michel because of the stupid delinquents that decided to cross their path next. Honestly sometimes it was sad because the Mortada's were sure that they knew what they were getting themselves into but they immediately snapped out of it when they saw the other school's eased and confidential faces. They actually thought they could win….. Ya right.

After all of the Michel students fled the school they all went back to their classrooms and started cheering and chanting the entire way "WHO'S THE BEST" and then everyone else would cheer "MORTADA!" then they all would chant "Mor-ta-da! Mor-ta-da! Mor-ta-da!" over and over again that for a normal person it would have driven them mad.

When they got into the classroom the principle came onto the announcements and said "All students meat in the auditorium right now for a special announcement from the School Board"

The teacher pointed to the door and told the students to go to the auditorium and wait for the announcement because apparently to him, the so called special announcement was not worth his time because he already knew.

Everyone got up and walked to the auditorium.

(*.*) Meanwhile at Infernela Boarding School (*.*)

After Clary finished her dance with her best friends on the stage all 32 students got to their feet and clapped like crazy, not including Clary and her eight friends on stage still in there finishing pose waiting for the curtains to close.

Clarissa/Clary Fray was practically the leader of the school with her eight friends by her side. She had fiery, curly, red hair, bright green eyes, a heart shaped face, tan-ish skin, full pink lips, shorter than most people, a great sense of style… literally she could wear almost anything and make it look good whether it was from snickers to flats to heels to boots or tank top to t-shirt to top to dress it did not matter she loved everything. Her friends told her that she could literally do anything which was true but not to Clary she didn't like being called perfect because she knew there was no such thing as perfect. She was a fast learner and loved everything from pets to sports to fashion. She got into the school for… well… Everything.

Isabelle Lightwood was her best friend and second in command. She had long, straight, black hair, blue eyes to die for; pale skin, a tall figure, a great sense of style like Clary, and a round face with red lips which was only that way from her constantly putting red lipstick on. Isabelle also liked being called Iz or Izzy and got into the school for dancing and talent on the guitar and drums.

Tessa Gray was also part of their group and got into the school for singing and dancing. She had long, wavy, brown hair, pink puffy lips, a classy since of style, a normal size, pale skin, and was a great nail artist.

Next is Jessamine/Jesse Lovelace, she got in for her instrumental talent but also loved to dance but needed extra practice to get it perfect. She has small lips, is a little short, blonde curly hair, hazel eyes, and has an olive skin tone.

Then is Aline and Kaelie Penhallow, they are sisters of course but only look alike according to their dark brown eyes and their bone structure. Other than that Aline had really dark, straight, brown hair and Kaelie had blonde, straight hair. But Aline was tan and Kaelie was olive tan. There since of style was comfortably sheik with a little sass. They got in for dancing and acting.

Then comes Maia Garraway, she got in the school for drama, theater, and acting. She has brown wavy hair with brown/green eyes, a heart shaped face, tanned skin, pale pink lips, and a sporty fashion sense.

Maureen Blackthorn is also a part of their posy and got in for singing and drama. She has yellow/blonde hair, green/blue eyes, pink lips, tan/olive skin, and a classy cute sense of style.

And lastly is Camille Belcourt, she got in for acting, dancing, and theater. She has brown curly hair with pale skin and is tall but not as tall as Isabelle. She has blue eyes, pale skin, and rosy full lips. Her sense of style is fancy with some sass.

Secretly all these girls have a really crazy thing in common. Isabelle and Camille are vampires; Jessamine and Maureen are lagoons which means they can breathe underwater and swim really fast; Kaelie and Aline are fairies (the regular ones with wings not the ones from the book); Maia and Tessa are werewolves; and Clary has a special power when every week she turns into something different like one week she is a vampire the next she is a lagoon and the next she is a mermaid ( When she is a mermaid the only way to turn into a mermaid is when you touch water).

They all got off the stage and sat down in the front row. The principal then came out and said "We have a special announcement from the School Board so listen up please"

She then handed the microphone to the School Board directory and he said "Hello everyone" he said and everyone mumbled a hello back as he continued "I am here to inform you that…."

(*.*) Mortada Jace's POV (*.*)

Everyone was in the auditorium and the principal said into the microphone "Hello everybody" everyone mumbled back a hey or hi as he continued and said "Today we have an announcement from the school board so listen closely he will not repeat himself"

He handed the microphone to the other dud on the stage which must have been the School District person or whatever. "Hi everyone I am just going to get right to the point and tell you that this school will be joining with….."

(*.*) Infernela Clary's POV (*.*)

_"I am here to inform you that….."_

"….this school will be joining with….."

(*.*) Mortada Jace's POV (*.*)

"Infernela Boarding School"

(*.*) Infernela Clary's POV (*.*)

"Mortada Boarding School"

Everyone gasped. _Mortada High was a school full of annoying delinquents why would we have to go to their school_. I raised my hand and the principal told everyone to settle down then called on me.

"Will we still be sleeping in our dorms here?" I asked

"Yes you will because Mortada is only 3 or 4 blocks away so you can easily travel back and forth. You will still have your dorms hear to sleep in" Everyone let out a relieved sigh.

"You will start going there on Monday, you may now go enjoy the rest of your day and have a wonderful weekend" The principal added.

Everyone exited the auditorium and went to their dorms. I was really happy because at least the girls and I could talk to each other since our rooms were right next to each other.

The first door was Aline and Kaelie; then was Camille, Tessa, and Maureen; next was Isabelle and me; and last was Jessamine and Maia.

We got to our doors and said 'goodnight' to each other then opened our doors and slammed them shut.

(*.*) Mortada Jace's POV (*.*)

Everyone let out a gasp. _Infernela was a school for gifted and talented girls why would they come here the last thing we need is a whole bunch of girls singing and dancing in the hallway. _I raised my hand and the principal called on me. After he told everyone else to settle down.

"They won't be sleeping here will they?" I asked.

"No they will have their classes here then walk back to their school for sleeping or whatever because the school is only about 4 blocks away" He said.

Everyone started to mummer again and then the principal said "They will start here on Monday behave" I smirked at that and I am pretty sure so did everyone else.

"You may all now go back to your dorms" he said then everyone got up and walked to their dorms. My dorm and the guy's dorms were right next to each other.

First was Sebastian and Simon, then Will and Jem, next was mine and Jonathon's, then Alec and Magnus, and last is Jordan and Max.

We all walked into our dorms with a quick 'night' then we all went into out dorms and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Fun New Challenge

**(*.*) Saturday (*.*)**

**(*.*) Infernela Clary's POV (*.*)**

I woke up with a start when I heard a loud horn coming from my room. I saw Isabelle fall out of bed and scream an "OW!" I started to laugh like crazy as Isabelle got up and came to my bed and said "Shut up" in a more calm voice. When I stopped laughing the horn stopped and the principal said "Will you nine girls please report to my office I have some news to tell you" when it clicked off Isabelle and I looked at each other in our 'What the fuck' faces.

"We are only two people what is he talking about" Isabelle asked in a rhetorical manner. "I think that the other girls got it too, maybe she is talking about all of us" I stated when just then we heard a knock on the door. I checked the time first and saw it was 8:30, and then I got up and walked to the door and opened it when I saw Camille, Maureen, and Tessa all ask me at the same time "Did you get that announcement?"

I turned to Isabelle and mouthed an 'I told you so' then turned back and said "Yes, go back to your room and change while I tell the others" I walked to the other two doors and asked them about the announcement and if they got it. They all said yes so I told them to get changed and to meet back at my door.

I went back to my door and went in on a sleeping Isabelle. I grabbed a pillow and smacked her with it but she refused to wake up, so I went to the bathroom, got a cup, filled it with cold water, and went back in the room and dumbed it on her face. She woke up with a "What the hell!" and I said "Get up, get dressed, and we will meet everyone in the hallway so we can walk to the principal's office for our 'news'" I said with finger quotes around news.

"Ok, ok" Isabelle said as she got up and went in the bathroom to wash her face as I went into the walk in closet to get dressed. I put on a black tank top with a dark blue jacket over it; a pair of denim jeans with a cute design on the butt pockets, and a pair of four inch heels that matched my jacket.

I walked out of the closet and saw Izzy in the middle of the room walking towards the closet after she looked at me and said "Trend fabulous" and clapped then went in the closet to get dressed while I walked to my armoire. I grabbed my golden hoop earrings and a black and white pearl bracelet. I then walked to my "makeup station" and put on a light amount of blush on with mascara and an off the corner eyeliner.

Izzy then walked out and looked at me and said "You always know when to stop with jewelry to make up; as for me I pack my face with makeup and can't figure out what to choose when it comes to jewelry" We both laughed and then I looked at what Isabelle was wearing. She wore a black and gray striped shirt with a small light blue/white top over it; silver jeans with a belt to match the top, and gold studded, black three inch heels. "cute outfit' I commented.

"Thanks and will you do my eyeliner I always mess up with it, and will you also pick out something from the armoire for me" She asked with a pleading face.

"OK" I said. I walked to the armoire and picked out six gold bracelets and separated them into two groups of three then put them on each of Isabelle's wrists.

As I did Isabelle's eyeliner I noticed she had already put on her mascara and red lipstick. I did a thick to thin off the corner design then we both walked out of the room and noticed everyone was already out.

Tessa wore a simple green top with denim shorts and blue flats with mascara for the makeup.

Jessamine went with dark pink lipstick with blush; white leather boots and a classy yet formal strapless light blue cornfield dress with white lines creating a design.

Kaelie wore no makeup, she likes keeping things real, a simple cute blue top with the sun in the middle, white short shorts, and black short boots.

Aline wore a little too much makeup, she wore red lipstick, blush, mascara, and pink eye shadow. She had a pink top with purple flowers on the bottom that showed her stomach a little but was covered up by her black skirt with two thin white lines at the bottom that went around the skirt, and pink pumps.

Maia decided to wear a gray top with a baby barf green jacket, blue jeans and brown one inch laced boots. She also likes keeping it real so she just wore a little clear gloss.

Camille wore a classy silk red top with the word "Believe" on it in white letter with a blue border that had yellow dots on it; a fancy whit skirt that went to her knees, and red flats.

Maureen wore a fancy red headband with a bow on it, and she also like keeping it real so she just wore a pale pink lip gloss. She was wearing a skirt with four layers the bottom was light blue, then a black square holed layer, then the top two were a dark blue; then she wore my top and belt I let her borrow which was a golden belt with a darker gold buckle, and a black and white horizontal striped shirt, blue flats.

"You are rocking my shirt Maureen" I said.

"Thanks for the compliment and letting me borrow it" She said and I nodded with a smile then said "No problem".

We all walked to the principal's office talking about the sale at Forever 21 tomorrow.

When we got to the principal's office we all stopped talking and I knocked on the door. I heard a soft "Come in" so I opened the door and said "You wanted to see us Mrs. Amelia" I said as we walked in.

"Please I have been here since all of you first came here for 5th grade, you guys are family I will call you by your first name and you can call me by my first name…." She said then leaned in so only we would here and said "….. Frankly I hate the whole Mrs. This Mr. that thing."

We all giggled at that as Camille closed the door and said "Ok whatever you like Jean"

"Ok anyways I called you in here to ask you for a favor" she said as she walked around her desk and sat at the front edge.

"Which is?" I said in an 'I need more information voice'.

"I want you to do your double dutch dance Clary" Jean said.

"Umm ok but I only taught Isabelle, Camille, and Tessa how to do it then at the end all four of us get in the jump rope and do the big finish so at the end I have Jessamine and Maureen spin the rope so it is up to them. I never got the chance to teach Kaelie and Aline because they were on vacation when I taught it to the girls" I said in an 'it's not my decision' tone.

"Its fine with us right guys?" Isabelle said.

"Ya sure why not, I mean we already know it and all we need to do is practice like two or three times to make sure we have it" Tessa said as Camille nodded in an excited manner.

"So will you two spin be able to spin the rope at the end for the big finish?" I asked while looking at Jessamine and Maureen. They both nodded as they mumbled "why not".

"Great! Thank you guys so much" Jean said.

"Why do you want us to do it anyway?" I asked in a confused yet interested voice.

"Because the principal at Mortada said that the guys think that all we do is a couple spins and annoying songs and then that's it. But if you guys do that really hard dance then they will never say that again especially with all the insane stuff you guys do. Some people can't dance or can't do double dutch but you guys can do both at the same time which is impressive especially since you **made **a dance out of thin air Clary!"

"How dare those delinquents doubt us I mean we got into this school for a reason" Isabelle fumed.

"Ya lets show those dimwits whose boss!" I said while putting my fist in the air.

"Ya" they all screamed.

We all ran out of the office to practice twice today and then we were to practice twice tomorrow since we were to do it first thing in the morning there.

We decided jean shorts, an everyday top, and sneakers were to where for the dance. Kaelie and Aline watched and judged us for guidance and help from the crowd's point of view. And the song we were going to dance to is going to be _Harlem by New Politics._

_Oh this is going to be good_ I thought while smiling.

**(*.*) Mortada Jace's POV (*.*)**

I woke up to Jonathan shaking me and yelling at me to get up. "What the hell do you fucking want can't you see that I am trying to sleep?" I asked.

"First off it's 11:06 and second, an announcement just came on saying for all of us to meat in the auditorium for another announcement at 11:30 so get up" he answered.

"But I don't want to" I wined while he got off me.

"Well to bad, you already slept for fourteen hours so get up or I will go in the bathroom and pour ice water all over your face. And don't think I won't" He said.

I shot up out of bed knowing that he would actually do that. I quickly got changed into a blue T-shirt, basketball shorts, and my Nikes and waited for John to finish tying his Nikes and we walked out.

We sat in our usual front row spots with the rest of the group and waited… loudly for the announcements.

The principal soon walked on the stage and said "Ok listen up everybody!" It took a couple minutes for everybody to just plane shut up.

"Ok thank you, now on Monday when Infernela comes….." _that's right I completely forgot. Whatever it was a good couple hours._ "…. Their best students will be performing a dance choreographed by one of the students. I do not know what song they will do or what kind of dance they will do….." _wait there is more than one kind of dancing? I thought it was just plane dance._ "… but I expect all of you to be nice and pay attention and behave." He finished.

_Whatever the only way to make us pay attention is to really wow us and make it nothing we seen before or something interesting or cool. _I thought. _This should be interesting._


	3. Chapter 3 - Shopping and Trouble

**(*.*) Sunday (*.*)**

**(*.*) Infernela Izzy's POV (*.*)**

I woke up in a refreshing manner; I had a great dream, got up on my own, and had an exciting day ahead of me. The girl's and I are going to Forever 21 at 10:00 so we can get to the sale and practically clean out the store. I was really happy that the principal is letting us go on account for doing the dance to show those dimwits whose boss over at Mortada. _We are so going to show them up_ I thought.

I got out of bed and checked the time. _9:00 plenty of time._ I went over to the closet and picked out an outfit for the day.

**(*.*) Infernela Clary's POV (*.*)**

I woke with a stretch of my arms and legs and a rubbing to my eyes. I got up and looked at the time 9:02 and then it hit me. _Oh ya, the girls and I are going to Forever 21 for the sale at 10:00 so, according to Izzy, we can clean out the store._ I got out of bed and noticed Izzy wasn't in it so I went to the bathroom door and knocked on it. Nothing, so I walked in and brushed my hair, splashed my face with water, and took a shower.

When I got out I saw Izzy on her bed with her headphones in; she broke her beats because she accidently tripped and fell in the pool when going across the pool to sun bathe and listen to music.

When I shut the door she looked up and saw me. I noticed she was wearing black, wedged boots, a purple, strapless, spring flower dress that went to her mid-thigh, and black leggings that went to her knees.

"Nice combination, let's see if I can top it" I said.

"Ok, I will do my hair and makeup while you're in there" Izzy said. I nodded then went into the closet to find an outfit.

I ended up with a dark blue Autumn Blouse that had tiny black roses all over it, denim jeans with a gold belt, and black heeled boots with a gold rim and front, and gold straps.

When I walked out I got a gasp from Iz. "Oh you beat me you little bitch" She said as I giggled. We didn't really care if we cursed at each other we just thought of it as an everyday thing. "Ya, ya I know, now can you do my hair?" I asked. She nodded then motioned for me to sit down.

I heard a knock on the door and looked at Iz when she said "I asked if we could eat in here so the principal just said for all of us to eat in here so the others will be here" she said as she went to open the door.

She opened it to all of the girls and motioned for them to come in. They sat down on the floor while Izzy finished my hair. She put it up in a high pony tail then said "Maia what is Clary this week?"

I am a special kind of 'monster' or whatever you want to call it. While the others were single monsters I changed every week into a different monster. Only we knew about this, we told and talked about it with each other and that's it.

Maia checked her calendar from her phone and said "This week Clary is a Vampire"

"Sweet Clary your one of us high five" Iz said while putting up her hand which I hit. Camille and Isabelle were vampires but we they hate it how in movies they say vampires die in sunlight when the truth is that they just can't tan, they can go in the sun but can't tan. And also the whole red eye thing is only true when we get really hungry or are around blood and haven't eaten in a while.

"Ok so what color and style are you going to put your hair into?" Izzy asked. I could change my hair color but I keep trying to tell them that my hair only changes style and color when I am a fairy, mermaid, warlock, or pixie. Which I told them again as they nodded their heads and said "Oh"

"Fine then, I will just do an instant straight hair spell" Aline said as she pointed her finger at me in a swaying motion waiting for me to give an approval. I nodded my head and she shot a green spark at my hair and it turned straight.

"Ok so I am going to put your hair in a French, side braid because I think it will look good with your outfit" Izzy said as I turned around. She used her super vampire speed to do my braid then asked me for my hair tie and tied the bottom. She put my hair on the shoulder my braid was next to.

I checked the time and it said 9:38. Just then a knock came from the door and a mumble of "room service" I went to the door and opened it. The girl slid the cart of food in then left.

After I closed the door Kaelie said "Clary call Eddie so he can put his magic on the food".

Eddie was our best food warlock. He comes and either gives you food, which you of course pay for, or you get food and he changes it to the food your kind eats, like for vampires he would change coffee to blood coffee or apple pie to deer blood pie. Or for Lycanthropes (Werewolves) he would change a cooked steak to a fresh raw steak.

I called him and we each grabbed the food we wanted him to change. "Hey Eddie….. Yes ….. Oh this week I am a vampire…. Anyways can you come down here and… Yes, do your magic stuff on the food….. Thanks Eddie bye"

Eddie al of a sudden appeared in the middle of the room and asked "So I am guessing the usual breakfast" We all nodded as he turned pasta to seaweed for Jesse, spaghetti to kelp for Maureen, fresh steak to raw steak for Maia and Tessa, and coffee with pie to blood coffee and deer blood pie. Kaelie and Aline were able to eat regular food and could stand other foods that humans couldn't stand.

"I hope everything is to your liking girl's bye, see you in Idris" Eddie said. He disappeared after all of us waved a 'goodbye'.

Idris is the monster's homeland. Whenever we get hurt or wounded we go to Idris so we can get fixed up because regular doctors can't deal with our wounds. Plus, Idris is where we learn what we are and how to use our powers.

We all ate in silence.

**(*.*) Mortada Jace's POV (*.*)**

I woke up from an odd humming noise. At first I thought it was just from my dream but could here water running and the humming noise from the bathroom. _John must be in the shower; that dude needs to learn to stop humming it is getting creepy._

I got out of bed and went to get clothes to lie out on the bed for after I take my shower after John comes out.

It is Sunday, that means the girls will be performing their little show tomorrow. Like they would impress us I mean they are just a bunch of girls like they could just get us to pay attention.

Just then John walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "The bathrooms all yours man" He said.

"Thanks but you should either stop humming in the bathroom, or learn how to sing" I said with a wink.

After I took my shower and got dressed, John and I walked down stairs to get breakfast. We had pancakes, eggs, and toast spread out on the table. I had two pancakes, one egg, and a piece of toast.

John and I went to the soccer field and played a little one on one. It ended up being 17-14 when we got tired.

We headed back to our room and saw Alec, Jordan, Sebastian, and Simon in the hallway with a basketball. "Hey guys do you want to play basketball with us?" asked Simon.

"Sure just let us get some gateraid from the vending machine" John said as we started moving towards the vending machine I looked over my shoulder and called "Don't wait up" when I saw they were still there. I waved my hand and said "We'll meet you there"

"Ok" Alec called back as they started walking to the basketball court.

"So what have you been thinking about the whole 'girls coming here' thing?" John asked.

"I don't love it but I don't exactly hate it, it's just kind of confusing, I mean why would girls want to come here?" I answered.

"Well you can't exactly blame them; I mean it wasn't their choice to come here. It was set up by the School District. But I was also preferring to their little dance that they're going to do" John said as we reached the Vending machine and he put two dollars in for two gateraids.

"Oh trust me I have been thinking about that" I said with a sly grin. The two gateraids came out from the bottom as John picked them up. A blue and yellow gateraid, I got the blue one while John started drinking the yellow. We started walking to the basketball court.

"I mean like, the girls are going to do a little dance and try to impress us. Do we look or sound like the type of people that watch _American Idle_?" I asked in a rhetorical question as we continued walking to the court.

"So true, plus I don't think that announcer was very bright. I mean seriously, 'I don't know what kind of dance they will do'. There is only plane dance that's it there isn't more, is there?" John asked with a mocking smile.

"Maybe later we can look it up" I offered. John nodded and then his eyes flew open and pointed in front of him. I looked where he was looking and saw Alec, Jordan, Sebastian, and Simon fighting some guys. We were the only school, other than Infernela, that you could wear whatever you want as long as it's appropriate. But all the other schools had uniform so it was easy to identify them by their uniform.

_Red shirts, black shorts, and Nike shoes… Red Wood._

"Well come on let's go kick some Red Wood ass!" I practically screamed at John who just slouched his shoulders and a 'why not' manner.

We started running towards the guys. I went up to some random guy and punched him and said "You should know not to tress pass here" He looked up at me and snarled as I kicked him in the ribs and said "Shut up and stay down"

**(*.*) Forever 21 Izzy's POV (*.*)**

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed when I saw all the sales and amazing jewelry, clothes, shoes, makeup, and accessories everywhere in the store. The girls and I all spread out to cover more ground. I went straight for the tops and shorts, Aline and Kaelie went for the dresses, Maia went for the sneakers, Clary went for the boots which I am pretty sure she has an obsession for, Jessamine went for the jewelry, Maureen went for the heels, Camille went for the makeup, and Tess was at the hats which she has been dyeing to get for some of her outfits.

At the end I had 3 shirts, 5 shorts, 1 dress, a pack of makeup, 2 jeans, and sneakers.

Tessa had 4 hats, 3 dresses, 2 heels, and sunglasses.

Jesse had 2 shirts, a skirt, 2 packs of makeup, jeans, a pair of boots, and a hat.

Kaelie had lip gloss, 4 shorts, a dress, a necklace, and 3 pairs of earrings.

Aline had 3 packs of makeup, 3 skirts, a short dress, earrings, and a shirt.

Maia had 4 sneakers, 2 tank tops, a tunic, a baseball cap, jeans, and 3 sunglasses.

Maureen had 2 necklaces, 4 heels, a top, 2 dresses, and 2 boots.

But Clary hit the jackpot she had 4 dresses, 3 tops, a shirt, 6 boots, 3 earrings, a necklace, 2 watches, 4 heels, a hat, 3 jeans, 2 shorts, sunglasses, and a pair of wedged flats.

Clary called for the school emergency bus, it was for when we need to get back to the school and can't fit in a cab together and we hate city buses because it was full of people who like expensive things and are willing to steal for it.

We all got on our school bus and are headed back to the school. "Man Clary you hit the jackpot" Jesse said.

"I know right, I just never leave a store until I know I have checked every inch of it" Clary said.

"Ya but still you are the expert when it comes to shopping and so is Isabelle" Maureen said as she looked at me when she said the last part.

"Aw you flatter me" I said with a bat of my eyes. We all laughed at my silliness.

"Anyways, so when we get back we should first of course put everything away then practice the dance some more" Clary said.

"Sounds good" "Fine by me" "Ok" "Why not" was murmured by the girls and I.

"Were here" I said as we approached our school.

**(*.*) Mortada John's POV (*.*)**

"That is your 3rd fight including the two from last week! I don't know what to do with you; this is getting out of control!" The principal screamed at us.

"It isn't our fault they keep trespassing into our school" Jace said in an annoyingly calm voice.

"You know what…" the principal said in a more calm voice. "….. I will let you off the hook for stopping them and bringing them to the police officer on the grounds instead of nearly killing them….." we all smirked and held in some laughs "… and because of the dance thing the girls will be doing."

"Oh that reminds me, can I ask you something?" Jace asked. The principal nodded. "Is there more than on type of dance?" he asked.

"No" Sebastian said while the principal said "Yes"

"Really? I thought it was just dancing" Sebastian said as we all nodded in agreement.

"You guys are ridiculous…. There are many different types of dancing, like contemporary, hip-hop, jazz, bollywood, etc. but there are many different types of dancing to try out there." The principal said while rubbing his head.

"The only one I understood was hip-hop and that's a type of music" Jordan said.

"Well I found out what the girls will be dancing to tomorrow but it is a mix of hip-hop, quick-step, and ballroom so you will see those types of dancing tomorrow. Now leave before I become more frustrated." He said.

We all walked out and went back to our rooms to find Max, Magnus, Will, and Jem by our doors. "Hey where were you guys?" Max asked.

"Well we were going to play basketball but we had a run in with Red Wood trespassing on our grounds" Jace answered.

"Oh well since you guys never got to play your little 3 on 3 game how 'bout we go back to the courts and make it a 5 on 5 game" Max said while taking a basketball from behind his back. "And the good news is that Magnus didn't put on his glitter so we can just go right now" He finished.

We all shrugged and started walking towards the courts while talking about the strategies and teams.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Dance

**(*.*) Infernela Clary's POV (*.*)**

I woke up with a start from my alarm clock going off. I noticed Izzy had the same reaction. I got up and went in the bathroom while Izzy rubbed her eyes and started for the closet to look for the outfit of the day.

I walked in the bathroom and closed the door. I splashed my face with water, brushed my hair, took a quick shower, and went back out. I found Izzy on the bed looking at the clock, I went over to her and shook her and told her "The bathrooms all yours now"

She giggled and went to the bathroom. I noticed she laid out a pair of dark denim shorts, a blue retro white polka dot top with a dark pink bow that would be at the top of her breasts when she wear's it; and black sneakers with blue laces.

I went to the closet when I heard the water start.

I ended up with a light blue shirt with 53 on it in gold letters, a dark blue jacket with gold stars on it with a gold collar and gold around the wrists and a light blue line that matched my shirt that went from my shoulder to my wrists; a pair of shorts, and dark blue sneakers with light blue laces and a gold bottom. So for the show all I had to do was take the jacket off. I was really big on trying to make things match, plus those were our school colors.

I came out of the closet and saw Izzy sitting on her bed putting on her shoes. "Are you excited?" she asked me.

"Hell ya I am, I mean getting the chance to show those boys who really runs the world is going to be fun" I answered. She giggled at my seriousness of something so stupid.

I went to the mirror and put my hair up in a high ponytail, as did Isabelle.

I went to my phone and asked Eddie to deliver the usual for us nine. "Hey Eddie….. Ya hold on a sec..." I put my phone on my shoulder and asked Izzy "Can you go get the other girls and tell them about breakfast?" she nodded and headed out as I finished the order.

All of a sudden a cart was in the middle of the room next to Eddie with his hand out. I handed him the money with a polite "Thank you" and then he left just as the girls ran in and grabbed their plates.

"Well hello to you guys too" I said.

"Sorry Clary we are just starved" Maia said as Isabelle closed the door with a grin.

"Still, you don't have to act like animals" Izzy said.

"We are animals Iz" Maia said with a 'Duh' face on.

"Well that does not mean you have to **act** like one" Izzy said with an emphasis on 'act'.

We all ate in silence until it was time to go to our new school or whatever.

**(*.*) Mortada Jace's POV (*.*)**

Today was the big day, it was the day the girls start coming here. I was kind of excited to see what the girls came up with. I got up, took a shower, brushed my hair, and put on a green shirt with basketball shorts and black sneakers.

I went to eat breakfast with the other guys and waited for it to be time to see this so called 'performance'.

**(*.*) Infernela Clary's POV (*.*)**

The girls and I had already started walking to Mortada. We had to be there by 10:00 and it was 9:53 and we were about four minutes away which only felt like seconds since we were talking the whole way.

We saw our principal and she showed us to the door to get on the stage.

"Just wait here I will go around and unlock it and I will tell you the rest inside" we all nodded.

It took about three minutes until our principal let us in and she told us backstage "Wait until you here your queue. All he will say is 'And here are Clary, Isabelle, Jessamine, Maia, Tessa and Camille' and that is when you come out. The jump ropes are right there so just hold the for now. And you three come with me and you will watch with the other girls" Our principal said as we all nodded in agreement.

After about 5 minutes we heard our queue and walked on stage with Jessamine and Maia holding the jump rope.

**Please if you really want to go along with the song then play it while reading this it will make a lot more sense. Thank You 3 3 3**

They started going with the jump ropes and when the song started Isabelle and I jumped in doing the running position then started doing the dance while Camille and Tessa did some moves outside of the jump ropes. When the chorus came on we started going faster with our feet as Jesse and Maia started moving the jump ropes faster. When it got to a guitar solo Isabelle and I jumped out and switched with Jessamine and Maia as they did their part of the dance. When the next guitar solo came on Isabelle and I continued spinning the ropes as Maia and Jesse got out and started dancing outside the rope as Tessa and Camille danced in the ropes.

After that when the next guitar solo came on Isabelle and I went center stage and did side splits then Tessa and Jesse helped us out of and went behind us and caught their foot by their heads while Izzy and I did splits and danced to the slow part of the song. The got up and spun the ropes when the song went to the guitar solo again and had Maia and Jesse go in the middle. After the second part of the chorus we gave the ropes to Tessa and Camille and they spun the ropes while Iz and I got in the ropes with Maia and Jesse. At the end Iz and I were in the center and finished with a split while Maia and Jesse, who were at the ends, did side splits.

We looked out at all the boys and saw that all of them had open mouths and wide eyes. I got up and took the microphone from their principal, who was also wide eyed, and said "Close your mouths, you'll catch flies"

Isabelle and the girls, along with the other 32 girls from our school giggled at their hilarious faces and my comment about it.

Then we heard a guy from the front row with blue eyes like Isabelle's but a little darker, with black hair say "What the fuck, are those ropes even real?"

The girls and I laughed at that and I picked up the rope, walked to the front of the stage, and said through the microphone "Would you like to check?" He nodded slightly and I handed him the rope. Just then the people around him started to close their mouths, as did everyone else. One of the guys with black hair and hazel eyes with gold specks in them said "Oh My God what the hell just happened? And how did you do that?"

"Let's see….. That was a dance my friends and I made and I did it with teamwork, practice, talent, and…" I looked at my friends and said "…. Friends"

They all smiled as I gave the principal the microphone back and went backstage to find my jacket and see the rest of Infernela.

**(*.*) Jace's POV (*.*)**

_What the fuck was that?_ I thought as the girls finished their dance.

One of the girls that had fiery red hair and green eyes got up and went to our principal who I noticed had his mouth open and wide eyes.

"Close your mouths you're going to catch flies" She said. Her friends and school chuckled at this and I would have just grinned if I wasn't still in a state of shock and impressiveness.

Then I heard Alec ask "What the fuck, are those ropes even real?" The girl then walked over to the ropes and to the front of the stage and said "Would you like to check?" Alec must have nodded because I didn't hear him say anything I just say her hand it over to him.

I closed my mouth and shook my head when I heard Sebastian say "Oh MY God what the hell just happened? And how did you do that?" I looked at the rope as well to see if it was real and it was. It was the regular plastic jump rope.

I looked up at her and studied her carefully. I could tell that by the dance she was easily the best dancer and had her hair up in a high ponytail. Her fiery red hair hung from her ponytail in waves, she had pale skin, freckles, bright green eyes, and curves in all the right places. And, judging by her earlier comment, she was feisty and funny.

I heard her answer Sebastian's question "Let's see… That was a dance my friends and I made and I did it with teamwork, practice, talent, and….." she turned to her friends and said "…Friends"

She then walked to the principal and gave him the microphone back and went backstage.

_Pretty, feisty, sarcastic, funny, talented, honest, nice, kind, she's just perfect. Where has she been all my life?_

* * *

**Sorry that** **this chapter is not that long I just wanted to make it about the dance and everyone's thoughts.**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5 - The End And The Beggining

**(*.*) Mortada Jace's POV (*.*)**

Everyone was walking out of the auditorium to their classes still in shock on what just happened. As walking I could literally tell everyone was talking about the show and if it was possible or if it was real or they were just talking about the girls.

Just then an announcement came on "Ok everybody there will be a slight change of plans, the girls will start coming here tomorrow, instead, after school, the girls will be looking around the school and finding their classes to get used to the school. The girls have already went back to their own schools"

After the announcement went off everybody started chatting louder about the girls and their performance.

The thing is that I am pretty sure all the guys are relieved that the girls won't be visiting until after school when all of us are gone. Luckily there are no sports practices after school either so that's good too. The reason for this is because our school isn't… how do I put this? ….. The cleanest, nicest, or best place for girls to hang around.

On the lockers and desks there were words written and engraved all over them. The lockers and walls were chipped; the floors were full of trash, dirt, and some blood from all the fights. My point is… That this school isn't the best place for girls but the guys love it, in fact most of this stuff was done by us, other stuff was done by past generations.

All of a sudden I see Alec, Sebastian and Max next to me. "So what did you think about the show Jace? I mean don't you think that it was so fake. There is no way they did it on their own." Alec asked.

"I actually think they did it on their own because just think about it. If there were wires then how could the ropes spin, If the ropes were fake then we would of saw their feet go through it and plus they wouldn't be able to spin it and those are the only two ways they could have cheated doing the dance" I answered in a calm voice.

"But it's still impossible" Alec said.

"Let's just face it, it is real and they are amazing and were not" Sebastian said. At that I went into one of the classrooms and got a bull horn and a speaker.

I walked out and pressed the button on the bull horn. It blasted through the hallways and everybody calmed down and shut up when they saw it was just me. I picked up the speaker and said into it "Why are we even discussing the whole performance and if it was fake or not, I mean, so they did a cool performance; that doesn't mean they rule the school , we still rule and we will never step down because WHO ARE WE!?" I shouted the last part.

"MORTADA!" Everyone else yelled. "And we are awesome and we still rule this school and we are NOT going to let a bunch or girls take over!" I yelled back. "YAA!" Everyone else yelled in agreement. "Now who cares if a bunch of girls did a cool performance? We still rule, and always will, rule the school! Because WHO ARE WE!?" I asked again. "MORTADA!" Everyone yelled. After that everyone just started to chant "Mor-ta-da!" over and over again. They came over to me and put me on their arms still chanting all the way to our classes.

**(*.*) Infernela Clary's POV (*.*)**

The girls and I laughed and talked about how funny the guy's faces were after we did the performance.

"Man, their faces were the most hilarious thing I will ever see in my life" Isabelle said for the 5th time today.

"Can we stop talking about this it is not funny anymore and is starting to get annoying?!" I practically screamed at them.

"And what Clary said to them, that was even more hilarious" Aline said between laughs as everyone else agreed all ignoring my earlier comment.

"Guys can you fucking just shut up about! I am pretty sure you repeated yourselves about ten times!" I screamed at them.

"Sorry Clary it was just really funny" Jesse said while giggling a little.

"Yes I am pretty sure I got that now" I said with an annoyed look.

When we got back to the school we all went straight for our rooms.

**(*.*) After School Mortada Clary's POV (*.*)**

The girls and I started getting changed for going to Mortada to our schedules and check out the school.

I ended up wearing a light pink, light blue, white, and dark pink diamond, striped tunic; black leggings; and four inch light pink pumps. I had on red lipstick and I did smoky eye.

We all took our bus over to the school. When we got there the gates were open with a note on it. I went over to the fence and grabbed the note, my hand skidded the fence and I could tell it was full of rust and it was cracked. I looked at the note and ignored the fence for now.

_Dear girls,_

_I left these gates open so you may go in but can you please close the fence when you're done looking around,_

_There is no one in the school but I trust you to not destroy anything…. That isn't already destroyed,_

_If you want you are welcome to make some changes to the school,_

_That won't piss the boys off_

_Thank You, From Principal Clin_

"Ok let's go in girls. And bring the buckets of paint in, on the note the principal said that we CAN make some changes that just won't make the guys go crazy" I said.

"Yay" Isabelle screeched as I told some helpers to stay here and wait. They were some of my friends from the monster world.

After checking all of our classes that we had we checked all the other ones. I told the helpers to set dark blue paint for every two lockers, put red paint in the bathrooms, two light blue cans in all the classrooms, and six beige cans in each hallway.

I told everyone but the girls and I to go back to the school so that the girls and I could use out super speed and magic to get everything done. The two helpers were actually warlocks so they could help with the desks and inside lockers and bathrooms.

It was about two hours later that everything was done. This was the list of what everything looks like:

Classrooms: Double glass windows Light blue paint to make it seem brighter White marble floor Glass desks with plastic chairs A light wooden teacher desk with two draws on each side and a green leather chair A dark wooden door with a tiny window above the middle but below the top A clock A chalk board or a white board

Bathrooms Girls/Boys: Brand new Toilets a marble counter with a sensor soap distributor and automatic facet Red walls Beige tile flooring a green door a black trash can

Hallways: Dark blue lockers (all organized thanks to my warlock friends) White marble flooring Beige walls

Stairs: Green rubber/plastic stairs Steel railings (one on each wall and one in the middle)

Offices: Light green walls White tile floor

Nurse Office:

Blue cushion beds, and teacher desk, and the regular medicine cabinets, bathroom, and nurse supplies

Gates: Painted white Squeaking sound is gone Has an M and I put together to resemble their joined schools

**(Note: The actual part of the school and the dorms are opposite each other so they did not see or hear any of this because they can't see inside the school)**

"We did great work girls, and thanks guys for the help" I said to the girls and warlocks.

"Any time Clary" The two warlocks said as they disappeared.

"I'm just excited because we have all classes together and our lockers are right next to each other" Maia said with a squeal.

"Ya but does anyone feel hungry?" I asked with a rub of my stomach. Everyone else touched their stomach and nodded.

"How about we go hunting?" Maia asked with an excited look

"Sounds good by me but remember we get the blood you got the meat" I said to Maia while preferring to Camille, Isabelle, and I about the blood and her and Tessa about the meat.

"How about we go hunt by a lake so we can eat too?" Jesse suggested.

"Sounds good with me" I said we a shrug of my shoulders. "Oh and Aline, you go with Kaelie back to the school and tell the principal we won't be back until about seven"

"Ok" Kaelie and Aline said at the same time as they started running towards the school.

"Ok so we have a little more than half an hour so let's go" I said as we started super speeding into the forest.

Soon we were back at Infernela and were playing _The Game of Life_ the board game and were talking about what we just had. We caught a cougar and a deer deep in the forest. I had half the cougar and let Isabelle have the rest then Maia ate it; and Camille drained the deer and Tessa ate the rest.

After a while, it got late so we all went back to our rooms and went to bed.

**(*.*) Tuesday (*.*)**

**(*.*) Infernela Clary's POV (*.*)**

I woke up with a loud buzzing noise going off next to me. I quickly turned off my alarm and got out of bed so I could get to the shower first. I opened the door and closed it as fast as I could after I saw Isabelle on her bed stretching. I didn't know why I was rushing; we had to be at the school by 9:15 so the teachers have time to explain the new seating etc. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and went out to find Isabelle spreading her clothes on the bed.

I walked to the closet as she walked to the bathroom for her shower. I picked out along sleeved white shirt and put a dark blue dress that went a little lower than mid-thigh, I made my hair straight and put a dark blue bonnet, and white 3 inch wedged boots.

When I walked out I noticed the water had stopped so I guessed she was probably drying her hair and brushing her teeth. I went to the armoire and picked out a necklace with gold five triangles. I then went to Iz and I's makeup station and but on red lipstick, off the corner eye liner, and blush.

Izzy then came out already in her outfit of the day and called Eddie for our food. I went over to the girls and told them to come to our room for breakfast.

By the time we were all in Iz and I's room, it was already 9:08, I gasped in surprise. Everyone looked at me then followed my eyes to the clock. "Shit it's almost time to go let's eat quickly" Maia said.

"I'm just going to have my coffee I don't really feel that hungry since we all went hunting" I said while picking up my coffee and drinking it.

"Ya me too" "same" Isabelle and Camille said at the same time.

After we ate, we all ran out to the front of the school and I checked my watch, it was 9:11 and we had to be there by 9:15. "Oh shit we are so dead" Isabelle said. "Kaelie get on Camille's back, Aline you get on mine" after I said that they all looked confused so I continued "We can all super speed to the school"

They all made a sound of understanding the Aline said "We can just use our magic to get there, Kaelie and I will take Jesse and Maureen too since they can't run as fast. Then we will wait there and see who wins in your little race" We all nodded in agreement at this.

After Aline, Kaelie, Jesse, and Maureen were gone we did a count of "3, 2, and 1, go"

At the end I won with Maia in 2nd, and Iz and Camille tied for 3rd, then Tessa since she saw something shiny on the way here and stopped for a second.

I looked at my watch and saw it was 9:14 so we all started running, human pace, to our classroom which we all shared…. Well we actually had **all** of them together but whatevs.

**(*.*) Mortada Jace's POV (*.*)**

I woke up, took a shower, brushed my teeth and hair, got dressed, and ate breakfast; it was just a regular morning. But today was not just another day, it was the day the girls came here to start school. Honestly none of the guys cared anymore, all they were determined on was showing those girls that we don't give a shit is they can dance , we still rule this school.

The guys and I started heading to the school with the guys behind us. When we got to the front door I heard Sebastian says "What the hell is with the new door and the flowers?" The guys and I looked side to side and saw daisies and sunflowers in the dirt by the wall. I looked all the way down and saw that I covered the entire dirt path in front of the walls. It had daisies, tulips, roses of different colors, sunflowers, and other kinds too.

Then I looked back at the door and noticed that it was brand new. It was a dark wood color with a steel lever door knob, and two windows that were above and next to the door knob that went to almost the top. I didn't bother to look inside I just turned around and said "So, I mean it was just a door and dirt path we can always take the flowers out later but right now we need to get to class"

I turned back around and opened the door; biggest mistake of my life. The guys and I walked in and saw dark blue lockers that looked brand new, beige walls, dark wooden doors that went to classrooms, the office, the nurse, or the bathrooms.

"I dear lord" I said still in shock. "What the hell happened here?" Alec practically yelled. "If I knew I would tell you Alec" I said

"We should check out the rest of the school" Jonathon suggested.

"Ya that's a great idea John; ok so five groups of two, we each get our own part of the school. Jordan and Max you go to the fifth floor, Will and Jem you do the fourth, Alec and Magnus you do the third, Simon and Sebastian you do the second and John and I have this floor. Remember, don't leave a stone unturned check everywhere, we will meet back on this floor" I said as everyone started going to the floor they were assigned to.

Soon everyone came back and we told each other what we saw "wait so all the floors are the same?" Simon asked.

"Sounds like I mean all the floors have girl and boy bathrooms now, beige hallway walls, light green offices, nurses office, classrooms except the topic didn't change, and we even have new doors." I said amazed at what I just said.

"Wait a second" Jordan said as we all looked at him of a sign for him to keep going "how did someone do this without us knowing? And who did it?" He finished.

"It had to have been the girls" Max said as we all looked at him in a 'how' expression. "They are the only people who had access to the school and plus our dorms are across from the school and they worked inside mostly not outside so it shouldn't have been that hard." Max said.

"That is actually true" Simon spoke up "I mean they were the only ones in the school last night"

"Believe it or not I am actually relieved about the new décor then" Magnus said while everyone looked at him with 'why' expressions. "Because, I mean they are girls and they could have made the entire school full of hearts, flowers, and pink but they just made it look like a regular school" Magnus explained.

"True but they took away all of the memories of the school from the cursing on the walls and lockers to the blood on the floors" Will said.

"And not to mention our most loved objects of the school: our desks. We had memories with those desks, full of blood, scratches and engraved writing in them; it was practically family because of its history here" Jem said.

We then heard the bell ring, signaling for everyone to go to their classes. "Don't worry guys, the second those girls get here we will find out what they did with everything" I said in a calm voice. The girls don't come until 9:15 all of this week then they come at the regular time at 9:00 like the rest of us.

They all nodded and we walked to our classes talking about random things.

**(*.*) Mortada Clary's POV (*.*)**

The girls and I started walking to our classes talking about the sale at Hollister and Abercrombie on Saturday while listening to music on our Beats. "OMG we have to go" Maia screeched, those were her favorite stores. "No duh Maia" Izzy said as we started approaching the classroom. We came to a halt on the talking as we came closer to the door. We all switch our headphones with ear buds and put our Beats in our bags, then plugged in out ear buds into our phone and put them on; we tucked the cord of the ear buds in our shirts to hide it then put it in our back pockets while putting our shirt over it just enough to cover the top.

I checked the time, _9:14 just on time_ I thought. We all walked in with one ear bud in so we could hear the teacher while putting the other one under our shirt.

"Why hello girls let me introduce you to the class…." He pointed to the students as he called them, they each waved a 'hi' when the teacher called on them "Jordan, Jonathon, Sebastian, Simon, William, James, Max, Magnus, Alec, and Jace; this is Clary, Isabelle, Tessa, Jessamine, Kaelie, Aline, Maia, Maureen, and Camille" He pointed to us as he introduced and we waved a 'hi' while he introduced.

When he introduced Jace I couldn't help but notice his messy, blonde hair and tan skin with a well-built body, and his amber eyes… Oh my god you could melt right into them they were so beautiful.

We then walked to our seats and sat down, with me of course in the middle with all eight girls around me. I honestly loved how nice, sweet, kind, and protective they were but most of the time they knew I could easily kill anybody if I wanted to.

"So how does everyone like the improvements the girls made for the school?" asked the teacher.

"As long as it's not full of hearts, pink, flowers, butterfly's, and any other girly thing I am fine with it" A kid with brown hair said, I think it was Jordan.

"Ya well what about our desks, those things were part of Mortada's history and now they're gone. Plus we can't even engrave anymore because of the glass desks" another kid with black hair said, I think Sebastian.

"Well that was kind of the point" I said with a smirk while staring over at the boys. They all just stared back like I just went insane.

I turned to Isabelle to see if there was something on my or messed up. She just looked me over then shrugged. I turned back to the boys and said "You guys look like I just called the cops on you"

All of a sudden they just started blinking and looked back forward and started whispering. I looked at the girls in a 'what the fuck' manner. Then I thought of something and turned to the girls and whispered so only they would hear "I bet you that if I yell 'hey yo assholes' at them, they will all turn around" They all nodded and said "You're on"

I turned to the guys and yelled "Hey yo assholes" they all turned around and looked at me and the girls started laughing like crazy then I said "I'll take my money by the end of this week" which only made them laugh harder.

"Okay, okay settle down please" the teacher said as we all turned our attention towards him but the girls and I were still zoned out and started to whisper. "Today we are learning about Africa and I have two videos I'd like to show you on it from these girls' pasts" the teacher finished.

At that the girls and I all snapped back to reality and Izzy said "Hey that's private!"

"It's just two videos nothing private, in fact I found them on YouTube" the teacher said.

"Oh thank god, I thought you were talking about a different one" I said as I laid my head back on the chair then pointed at the boys still looking at the ceiling and said "And don't ask"

"Ok well let's start the videos" the teacher said while turning off the lights.

**They are: watch?v=DAJYk1jOhzk and watch?v=pRpeEdMmmQ0 **

"I want to know who gave that to you and I want to know now" I said.

"As I have said before, I got it on YouTube" The teacher answered.

"Then I want to know who gave you the name of the song and, again, I want to know now" I said more serious.

"I just searched up African songs and saw those two were by you so I watched them and l thought it would be nice to show to the class" The teacher again answered.

"The guy who invented YouTube is lucky to be dead" I grumbled.

* * *

**I will continue writing this but please review and tell me what you think. Do you like it? do you hate it? do you want me to change something or to give advice on later chapters? I also will answer any questions you guys have on the story. **

**Love you all,**

** goldenhairedangel**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Strongest

**(*.*) Mortada Jace's POV (*.*)**

The guys and I were all sitting in our seats waiting for the girls to come while trying to figure out what we would say to them about the desks and everything that they did.

Just then, they all came in the classroom without a care like they did nothing wrong. The teacher walked to stand next to them and introduced everyone "This is Jordan, Jonathon, Sebastian, Simon, William, James, Max, Magnus, Alec, and Jace" We all waved as he called our names. Each of them looked at us as the teacher called our names but didn't even take a second look until he called their names "And this is Clary, Isabelle, Tessa, Jessamine, Kaelie, Aline, Maia, Maureen, and Camille" they each waved with a smile as he called them.

_Clary, so that was her name, she was so beautiful at the show in her 53 shirt so I thought that was her kind of style but now she is wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a classy dark blue strapless dress over it and a bonnet that is the same color of her dress and white wedged boots with her hair straight. I'm guessing she is one of those people who look good in everything. She's so perfect._

I was relieved when she didn't notice me checking her out while she walked to her seat. I looked at the guys who also had all eyes on the girls but mostly they were all on Clary.

I looked back at Clary and noticed a white cord plugged into her phone when she sat down, but it was immediately covered when she leaned back in her chair. _She must be listening to music, wow she's smart too. _

I then noticed that Clary sat in the middle of the eight girls. She must be their so called 'leader' like I am the 'leader' of this school.

"So how does everyone like the improvements the girls made for the school?" the teacher asked, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"As long as it isn't full of hearts, pink, flowers, butterflies or any other kind of girly thing, I am fine with it" Jordan said.

"Ya well what about our desks, those things were part of Mortada history and now they're gone. Plus we can't even engrave anymore because of the glass desks" Sebastian put in.

"That was kind of the point" I heard from across the room. The guys and I all looked over at where the voice came from and saw that it was Clary. She looked over at her friend, Isabelle maybe, who shrugged. She turned back towards us and said "You look like I just called the cops".

We all started blinking then started whispering low enough that the girls wouldn't hear "What is up with that girl?" Alec asked. "I don't know but she is almost as sarcastic as Jace and that is just from two experiences with her, from the show and now" John said.

All of a sudden we heard "Hey yo assholes!" from across the room and we all looked up. All the girls started laughing like crazy while Clary just said "I'll take my money by the end of the week" which only made us more confused.

The teacher then said "Okay, okay settle down please" we all turned our attention toward him with the guys and me still confused on what just happened while the girls continued to whisper. "Today we are learning about Africa and I have two videos I'd like to show you from the girls past" The teacher finished.

At that all the girls stopped talking while one of the girls, Isabelle? Yelled "Hey that's private!"

"It's just two videos nothing private, in fact I found them on YouTube" the teacher said.

"Oh thank god, I thought you were talking about a different one" Clary said while leaning her head on the back of the chair. I was about to ask what she thought it was when all of a sudden she pointed at all the guys and I and said "And don't ask"

We all listened and turned our attention to the projector as the teacher said "Ok let's start the videos"

**(If you weren't able to get the videos just go on YouTube and search up "Lexi Walker Let it go" and "Shakira Waka Waka")**

"I want to know who gave that to you and I want to know now" Clary said as the guys and I had to hold back our laughs.

"As I have said before, I got it on YouTube" The teacher answered.

"Then I want to know who gave you the name of the song and, again, I want to know now" Clary corrected.

"I just searched up African songs and saw those two were by you and watched them and I thought it would be nice to show the class" the teacher answered honestly.

"The guy who invented YouTube is lucky to be dead" Clary grumbled while the guys and I were still trying not to laugh.

**(*.*) Mortada Clary's POV (*.*)**

The day went by pretty fast but I kept getting the feeling I was being watched, but I refused to look at the guys. The girls and I started talking and they said that they felt that the guys kept looking over at us but we let it slide. We listened to music the entire day until my last class when I decided to put it away because I was starting to get a headache.

That's when I heard the guys talking, thanks to my super hearing, "So what are we going to do about our desks and the entire school?" one of them asked so low that without my super hearing it would have not made a noise. "Well I think we should keep the glass desks because then we can go on our phones and text looking through the desks that why it will look like we are doing work" another one of them said while the rest agreed._ Well maybe that was another reason we got the desks_ I admitted to myself.

I continued to listen on their conversation and I would tell the girls later. "We can engrave in the lockers and on the walls still, and we can trample the flowers, we will always have more fights in the school for the blood on the floor…" _Ooohhhh so that was blood on the floor. No wonder it smelled so good_ I thought. "…. And we can trash the school again" the guy finished.

I guess I didn't look like I was paying attention and more like I was zoned out, which I was but the teacher noticed me. "Clary please pay attention" I was already annoyed from the guy's conversation so I was a little sarcastic and said "Oh! I'm sorry, you're so interesting tell me more" I said while leaning my head forward on the desk on my elbows.

"Great the last thing we need is another Jace" the teacher grumbled so it sounded like Gibberish.

I continued to listen on the guys while pretending to pay attention. "Man that Clary girl is so sarcastic….. She's just like you Jace" one guys said. I smirked at the thought of someone being as sarcastic as me and yet still nice and honest. "Ya, ya now back to the plan at hand. We can do the job after school when all the teachers are asleep and the girls are gone"

At that I lost it I pushed off from my chair and faced the guys and said in a serious yet calm voice while pointing at the guys and said "There is absolutely no way you are going to trash this school and all the hard work done with it" Just after I said it I realized what I just said and how I could have only heard it because of my super hearing.

"How did you hear us if the girl next to you didn't hear us?" one of them said that had tones of glitter on.

I looked at the person that sat next to me, Maia, and she looked over at the guys and said " Oh I heard you, you're just as quite as a bunch of wrecking balls tearing down a building" I smiled at her and slid her a note saying 'thank you' that I wrote while the guys were focused on Maia.

Just then the bell rang and I needed to go and punch something so I decided to go and get a quick bite but before I left I turned to the teacher and said "Tell the principal and have him watch these boys" the teacher nodded then went off to the principal's office. I grabbed my stuff and started for the door but found two guys standing there.

"Get out of the fucking way before I knock you out of the way" I said with all seriousness when I noticed how hungry I was.

"No chance princess, not until you tell us how you heard us, I could barely hear us" one of the guys said.

"Well I heard you with something called my ears and you probably didn't hear because you are deaf" I answered. I was about to walk forward when the guys stopped me again.

"I answered your stupid question now move" I said getting a little louder.

"I will ask you one more time, how did you hear us?" The same guy asked.

"Fuck you" I said while using my arms to push them out of the way just enough that they would move but not fall and get hurt which would only cause more questions. I walked out of the room and the last thing I heard was Tessa telling them "Sorry but you shouldn't get Clary mad, because trust me you do **not** want to be her enemy" I smirked and kept walking.

**(*.*) Mortada Sebastian's POV (*.*)**

After the girls left the guys and I all huddled up with pure shock on our faces. "How could she have said that to us it looked as if she wasn't even afraid? And what was with 'you do not want to be her enemy' thing?" Jordan asked still in shock.

"And how did she get past you and Will?" Max asked also in shock.

"Maybe they just aren't strong anymore or just let her pass" Jace suggested.

"Both of those are wrong Jace, she was really strong it was like she had super strength or something" Will said with a death glare at Jace.

"Look maybe her answer did catch us off guard and we let our guard down so it was easy enough for her to get through" Jordan suggested as everyone nodded in agreement. We all walked to our dorms and thought about it until we fell asleep.

**(*.*) Tuesday (*.*)**

**(*.*) Infernela Clary's POV (*.*)**

I woke up surrounded by four animals; two deer, a bear, and a fox. I noticed they were all drained of blood and that I was covered in blood, dirt, and leaves. I looked around and saw only trees so I knew that I was in the forest. I got up and checked my watch 9:24 _Shit I am so late. _I got up and used my super speed to get back to the school, luckily I knew these woods like it was my home since I spent so much time here whenever I needed to clear my head.

When I got to the school I quickly took a shower, brushed my teeth, splashed my face, and got dressed in a neon blue tank top with a black leather jacket, white shorts, and black converse.

I ran out side with my bag on and super speeded to Mortada. When I got there and was walking through the halls I noticed everything was still intact and was relieved by that. When I walked in I just said "Ya, ya I know I'm late and I'm sorry" while taking my seat.

"Where were you?" Isabelle asked in a low whisper "You never came back to the boarding school"

"I had one of my hunger rampages" I answered in a low whisper.

"They really got you pissed" Camille joined in as I nodded in agreement.

"Not to mention I was also starving so that didn't help, I'm just happy my eyes didn't go red" I said trying to brighten the mood. They nodded then faced forward and continued to pay attention to the lesson.

**(That reminds me, I forgot to tell you their schedules and remember the whole class has the same schedule:**

**World History – Mr. Zachariah**

**Science- Mrs. Julie**

**Lunch**

**English/ Language Arts- Mrs. Gonzales**

**Gym- Coach Mortman**

**French- Mrs. Moholdry**

**Study Hall- Mrs. Tay**

**Algebra- Mr. Jeremiah**

**Those are their classes sorry for not putting them before)**

My first two classes went by fast especially since I missed half of my first class. The girls and I didn't eat lunch we just talked and did our homework from our first two teachers which was easy because Iz, Camille, Tessa, Maia, and I could just use our super speed to get it done; then Jesse and Maureen as Lagoons were very smart and got it done fast, and Kaelie and Tessa just use magic to get it done.

After lunch we had English and we didn't really pay attention we just talked all of class because we already knew about what she was teaching.

Honestly Gym still couldn't come quick enough. After all the girls and I changed we went out and sat next to each other for roll call. After that we were told to go outside, I was really excited since all that the girls could do was sit and watch the guys play basketball so we could "learn". I already knew how to play.

For gym they only had to teach four classes out of the seven, they merged some of the classes so we had even more boys in this class, talk about annoying.

When we got outside we were told to sit on the bleachers. The girls and I talked most of it until we heard the word race; we all looked up while Aline and Jesse smacked their faces. Jesse and Maureen could run really fast but not as fast as Isabelle, Camille, Maia, Tessa, and I because we had super speed on our side, but they had really strong legs for swimming. Aline and Kaelie could just cast a speed spell on themselves and then they could run fast.

Everyone got on the start/finish line including the girls, after Aline and Kaelie put their spells on themselves, then all the guys started laughing. The girls and I all looked confused until the coach came up to us and said "You run separately you would easily be last" I gaped at him and then smirked.

"If you're so sure about that how about we make a bet?" I asked.

"What kind of bet?" The coach asked as the guys stood up out of their running positions to listen.

"I bet you all nine of us girls can beat little boys in a race" I answered.

At this the guys started to laugh again and the coach put a hand up and said "What are the stakes if you win or lose?" the coach asked.

"If we win you have to treat us fairly as in you can't say that just because we're girls means we can't do something just as good as guys. And if you win then that proves that you were right and the guys can gloat about it too" I said.

"Oh you're so on, remember 3 laps on the track" one of the guys said.

We all lined up on the starting line "Ok ready, set, and go!" the coach said the girls and I pretended to go slow at first, then we picked up the paste and zoomed right past the guys, of course we were still running at a human paste so that they got no suspicions. It ended with the girls and me all in first with the guys in shock yet again and the coach with the same expression.

The girls and I started laughing then I said "Now that **that** is out of the way is there a football around here?" I asked. After a couple seconds of no answer I looked around and saw a small shack labeled "Sports Equipment" I went over to it and got a football then told the guys "Thanks for nothing"

The girls and I started passing the football using a bit of our super strength to make it go far and hard to catch. Izzy threw the football high above my head and I started running towards it then noticed that it would land outside the gate so I jumped up and caught the ball then landed on my feet with a slide backwards so I put my hand on the ground. I got up and through the football towards Tessa.

When I got back Tessa threw the ball towards Kaelie and then looked at me and said "Not so hard, that hurt a little" I nodded while we kept playing.

**(*.*) Mortada Jace's POV (*.*)**

"How the hell did those girls beat us?" I asked still in shock. "I have no idea" Seb answered also in shock.

"And how are they still not tired?" Alec asked. "I don't know" Max answered.

"They are even good at football what the fuck is going on?" Will asked. "Nothing is going on let's just face it boys the girls are just really fast. And you still have to honor the bet so no funny business" Our coach said as he walked over to the bleachers and sat down so he could make sure everyone was doing something.

All of a sudden one of the girls with black hair, Isabelle maybe, threw the football really high and Clary started chasing it. _Oh boy she is in trouble that ball is easily going to go over the fence._ I looked over and saw the coach lean forward then looked back and the guys and I leaned closer to see the turn out.

I saw Clary look forward and see the fence then look back up and she jumped up and caught the ball then landed in a running position with the ball in her arm. She then got up and threw it then ran toward her friends.

"And now I am in shock again" Jem said as all the guys nodded.

I went in front of them and waved a hand in their faces causing them to come back to reality. "Okay we are not going to stand here and watch the girls play football while in awe, how about we all go and play with them and see how strong they are? And if they can handle real football players?" I asked as they all nodded.

We walked over to the girls and I tapped on Clary's shoulder. She turned around "What do you want prissy?" she asked. "No need for the rudeness, I just wanted to see if you could use some extra players"

"Well as long as you don't make any rude comments about girls and don't hog the ball, its fine by me" she said with a smirk.

She pointed to the girls and said "Spread out" they did as she instructed and so did she. I looked at the guys and shrugged as they started to spread out.

"And don't hold back how hard you throw it!" I heard Clary scream.

"Fine but you have to catch it!" I screamed back as I threw it to her high and hard.

Before it even got close to her she started running towards it and she did a front flip then caught it about four feet in the air. She landed on her feet then threw it towards Will who caught it then threw it at another girl, Tessa, and then he grabbed his chest and mouthed an 'OW'.

* * *

At the end of the day after the bell rang in Algebra the guys and I agreed to see specifically how strong these girls are.

Right when Clary was about to walk out the door I stopped her by blocking the door. "Are we seriously going to do this again?" she asked while crossing her arms over her chest.

"No it's just that the guys and I want to see exactly how strong you girls are" I answered her.

"Oh easy, we're stronger than you that's how strong we are" she said then when she saw the serious look on my face she said "Fine, and how do you propose that?"

"The guys and I all want to arm wrestle with each of you" I answered.

"Okay" She said with a shrug while putting her arms down.

We set up a table then leaned on one elbow on the table and put one arm behind our backs. We decided to start with Clary and I, we grabbed each other's hands while Will put a two hands to make sure that we start at the same time.

"Ready, set, and go" he said while letting go on the word 'go'.

**(*.*) Clary's POV (*.*)**

I made sure that I didn't make it that in-human so I waited a couple seconds before bringing his hand down and slamming it against the table. I let go and smiled while saying "I win" then turned around and told the girls for some of them to lose so that it wouldn't get suspicious.

It ended with the guys having a couple loses, and the girls with a couple of loses. I won against all the guys to keep it interesting and to show them that at least one girl could beat all of them and Izzy beat all of the too.

The girls and I all walked back to our school and talked until it was time to go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Prank

**(*.*) Mortada Jace's POV (*.*)**

I honestly couldn't believe it, the girls beat us more than lost to us. How can that be? They are just girls there is no way they are that strong. Clary and that girl Isabelle even beat all of us without a second thought.

"Those girls are strong, I still have a sore wrist" Jem said as he started to rub his wrist.

"Isabelle took a while to go down but Clary immediately, almost threw our hands on the table. And she wasn't even tired after that, they all just walked out of the room" Max said in shock.

"I think those girls have super powers" Simon said.

"We are not living your comics Si" I said with a serious face.

"Well just think about, no guy has ever been able to beat us in a fight. And now all of a sudden these girls come who can beat us in arm wrestling, run faster than us, and can make Will get a brouse on his stomach from throwing a football to hard" Simon said trying to prove his theory.

"That is true" Jordan said while lying at the end of his bed with his head off the edge.

"Yes that is true but….." Magnus agreed but got interrupted by Alec saying "But nothing! Those girls do not have super powers there is no such thing, but I have to admit, there is something strange about them"

"Well you know what they say" John said while we all looked at him in Jordan's computer chair "Everyone is innocent until proven guilty" He finished with a slim smile.

"Oh ya, and what are we going to do? Just go up to them and ask 'Hey do you have super powers?'" Sebastian put in while everyone nodded their heads.

"Noooooo…." John said "I actually have a different plan on how to find out" He finished while everyone leaned in with a 'keep going' look while I said "Which is?

"Let's just say… Who is up for some spy work?" This made everyone gain a smirk.

"Let's vote" Will said "If you want to go through with this…" He got up and went to the middle of the room "….Put your hand in" at that everyone got up and put their hand on top of Will's. Then lifted it in the air and yelled "MORTADA!"

"Ok so we can pretend to get up late and we can watch out from the window for when the girls come and see if anything fishy is going on there. Then at lunch we can hide behind the bushes and trees. The rest of the day won't be a problem since we have every class with them" Simon said.

"That sounds like a plan" Max said as we started plotting and making sure the plan is full proof"

"You know that this is kind of weird since we have only known them for two days not including their show" Jem said while everyone else said "Whatever" or "So"

**(*.*) Infernela Clary's POV (*.*)**

The girls and I were in Iz and my room talking about how hilarious the guys were every time we beat then at something. But then all of a sudden I got a headache, no not a headache, an alert.

I touched my head and said "Guys I think my alert signal is going off" Then Aline and Kaelie touched their heads and Aline said "Ya I feel it too" while Kaelie nodded. The alert signal was what faeries got when there was something or someone planning about us.

"Clary see if you can tap into a picture of the people and I know you're not a faerie right now but just try" Izzy said with a worried expression. Sometimes the alert was really bad, like, move out of town bad, but that has only happened once.

I did as Izzy asked and all of a sudden a picture appeared in front of us. "It's the guys" Jesse said. We leaned in a listened to them.

"Simon if we are going to find out if there is something going on we have to be serious about the plan" I think Will said to apparently Simon. The girls and I exchanged confused looks.

"Well it is weird that they can beat us in a race and are stronger than us" Simon said with his hands up. The girls and I exchanged high fives because it was bothering them.

"Well we can't use a lie detector on them" Alec said the only reason I could remember him was because of his Blue eyes that reminded me of Isabelle.

"And why not?" Simon asked while crossing his arms.

"One, because it would cost too much money, and two, because how would we be able to get it on the girls" I think that was Jonathon that said that while Simon grumbled.

"The best thing we can do is just spy on them and see if we can catch anything out of the ordinary that will prove that they have super powers" Magnus said, I could easily remember him by his sparkles.

"Hey what color is their roof?" I asked. "I think it's like an orange peach color" Iz answered "Why?" she asked.

"Because I know how we can mess with them" I said with a smirk. "Now Aline make a cement block the size of this picture and the color of their roof. Kaelie put the picture on the roof so we can get an above angle" I said. They each did as they were told and I put the block over the hole. "Aline make it a little bigger and flatter so we can speak through it" she did just that and I put the block over the hole. "Now Kaelie make the hole real so we can speak through it to them, and a tiny hole right in the middle of us that is one way put soundless, we can just see them through it" Again she did as told then I put a finger on my mouth.

I listened to then through the other picture that was in the middle of us.

"I'm just saying I am almost positive that they are super heroes" Simon said.

I then spoke through the rock and said "Well, not quit super heroes but your pretty close" I saw the girls eyes widen and told them to keep quite. I got a piece of paper that said 'you try' and gave it to them.

I looked in the picture in the middle of us and saw the guys looking around "Hello" one of them called, I think Sebastian.

"See I told you, super heroes" Simon said.

"Did you not here her she said that we are **not** super heroes" Izzy said.

"Where are you, are you invisible you little stalkers" Jace said I knew it was him from his gold eyes.

"Actually we are very visible just camouflaged" Kaelie answered.

"Are you in the room?" Alec asked.

"Not exactly **in** the room" Maia answered with a small giggle.

"Who cares where they are" Simon said "What are you and how can you hear us?"

"Ya I'm not answering the first thing but to the second thing, we can see you through a hole" I wasn't technically lying, just not telling the full truth.

"I don't see a hole!" Jordan, I think, yelled then said "And don't make one if that's what you're thinking"

"Sorry but we have to go" I said, thinking that it would make them frustrated.

"No wa…." Was all I heard before Kaelie closed the hole and Aline got rid of the boulder.

We all then broke into a fit of laughter. After I regained my composure I said "Okay, okay, that was funny but you heard what they said. We need to keep our guards up and we can't race to school or do anything out of the ordinary" I said as everyone nodded.

"Good thing we are all great actresses, I am almost positive that they are going to ask us about what we just did" Tessa said as we all nodded.

"We can keep saying that we are fast and good at football and are strong but we can't reveal anything else" Camille said with a serious look on her face.

"Well tomorrow is going to be a long day" Maureen said.

"But until then…." I went over to my night stand and got my phone "…. How about I call Eddie and order us some dinner?" I asked as they all nodded in excitement.

**(*.*) Thursday (*.*)**

**(*.*) Mortada Jace's POV (*.*)**

The guys and I got up fifteen minutes later then we usually do so we can see if the girls would do anything out of the ordinary when they walked to school.

Everyone was still ruffled about the whole conversation with the girls or whatever that was.

We stayed in our dorms watching the gate through our windows so we could get five different points of views from the gate.

We were all ready to attack the girls with questions at the end of the day. I stayed by the window and watched.

**(*.*) Infernela Clary's POV (*.*)**

The girls and I were all ready for walking to Mortada. I wore a mid-thigh really dark blue fury dress that had a light blue at the end which was ruffled and had a leopard print that went around the breasts and down to the bottom of my stomach and had gold circles that outlined the leopard and went on the straps, I also had on see-through, galaxy leggings, and peep toe platforms that was brown leather and had a dark blue heel and bottom that matched the dress color. I put on five bracelets on each wrist, and had eye liner, red lipstick, and blush on.

When we got at school I noticed ten someone's watching from five different windows from my alert signal. I smirked and looked up and waved still smirking. They all ran away from the window and I told the girls really fast "They are coming to ask us questions run inside" they did as they were told and we were in the building and seated within seconds while giggling. _Good thing that their dorms are on the second floor of the building _I thought.

They guys soon came in and apologized for being late while making some excuse about over sleeping.

When they sat down I heard Jonathon say "Well that didn't work" so quietly that the teacher didn't hear.

* * *

Soon enough lunch came and we all finished our homework then started talking. My alert signal told me that two people were watching us from behind the bushes.

I got a piece of paper and wrote that down while writing 'but keep talking so they don't get suspicious'. I passed it to Izzy who was sitting next to me and whispered "don't read it out loud" She read the note in her head then passed it on until it went all the way around the table and back to me.

Everyone nodded and then Kaelie said "Oh my god Clary I never would have thought of that, what should we do?"

"Well I was hoping we could talk about in a more private area but it's not like they are going to hear us anyway so I will tell you" _Good thing we are all great actresses. Amen _I thought.

"Okay so spill girl what are we going to do to the guys?" Izzy said.

"Well I heard that we are playing soccer in gym today, so I was thinking that I could go back to the school and get a whole bunch of paint, then we can go to gym and fill a soccer ball with paint and put a timer in it and on my watch so I know when it will go off, and when we get outside and play soccer I will challenge the guys and when I pass the ball, it will explode right in their faces" I told them while they all nodded with evil smiles planted on their faces.

"Okay let's go Clary I will help you with the paint, you girls cover for us" Maia said.

We both walked back to Infernela talking about how funny it will be.

I explained to her the real plan once we got back at Infernela and told her to tell the other girls while I filled the ball and the decoy.

I texted the girls to try and listen to the guy's conversation in English to make sure they all know our plan.

**(*.*) Mortada Jace's POV (*.*)**

The second we heard the girls plan, Alec and I ran back to the guys as fast as we could. By the time we got there, we still only had three minutes until our next class, English.

Alec and I were completely out of breath because when we were hiding we had to hold our breath and that was really hard when we heard the girls plan, we were about to die laughing because we knew we could get them back.

"Guys what's wrong? You look like you just held your breath while running a mile" Max said with a smirk.

"Actually" breath "we" breath "just" breath "heard the girls" breath "plan" Alec tried to blurt out.

I soon recovered and said "We will explain it when we are in English, just let us rest for now" I sat down with Alec beside me until the bell rang.

We all walked into English and once the teacher got into a lesson on how we are going to wright an Expository Essay on the cause and effect of the digestive system (She likes to mix subjects so we learn twice as much in less time).

"Ok so the girls are going to pull a prank on us in gym" I said before Alec cut in "That's why two girls are not here" they are nodded.

"What they are going to do is fill a soccer ball with paint since we are playing that today. Then they will challenge us and pass the ball to one of us, and when we are all huddled it will explode paint on us, they are going to put a timer in it" I explained.

"That actually is a good prank, too bad we already know about it" John said with a smirk "Plus, there are three soccer balls so we can just grab the other two"

**(*.*) Mortada Izzy's POV (*.*)**

I did as Clary told me to do in her text and listened closely to the guy's conversation. I heard Jace tell the guy's the plan.

"So all we have to do is pull the prank back on them" one of them said. I couldn't look at them, they would know I could hear them so I had to keep facing forward, and the only reason I knew Jace was explain was because I saw a flash of gold in the bushes so there was not many options on who it could have been.

_I hope Clary has a good counter plan_ I thought.

"All we have to do is not take the ball when Clary passes it to us" another one of them said. I guess they all agreed by nodding their heads because I didn't hear and answer or any other response.

**(*.*) Mortada Clary's POV (*.*)**

Maia and I had finished filling the two balls with paint and a timer bomb. I put the time set for both of the bombs on my watch so I know when they will go off. I put another timer in the last ball but I set it for ticking for the last ten seconds before it goes off, but it won't explode, it will just tick then stop.

Maia and I had a little jog to the store for new soccer balls for the school when the two balls go off we know that we will have to replace them.

I asked our principal to cover for us if Mortada calls her. I even told her the plan and she did not care because even though Mortada and Infernela are joined, she still hates them so she doesn't mind the prank. She even gave us and excusive note.

When we got back to Mortada we only had fifteen minutes left of class. We both walked in and I said "We have a note from our principal, we were helping her back at our school she came and got us during lunch" I handed her the note and after she read it over she dismissed us to our seats.

She gave us a sheet about an Expository cause and effect work sheet and said that our writing final will be in this category. I read it over than put it in my bag. The bell then rang and dismissed us; the girls and I changed then went into the gym for roll call.

We all walked out and were told to go and play soccer. I walked into the storage room and grabbed the ball that I knew was ticking. When I walked out Jace came up to me and asked "You want to play with all of us?" I nodded then handed him the ball. _How I love that I am and actress_ I thought.

"No, no, no…." he said as I put a confused look on my face. "We use this specific ball because it is our lucky ball"

"Well I thought we weren't playing luck but this ball is a fair ball, it is neither my nor your lucky ball so I suggest this one" I said with a fake but believable smile.

"Well then I guess this is your lucky ball" I nodded as he picked up the other ball

"Then how about we trade between these balls so we both have our chance of luck, he said while throwing a ball at one dude and everyone huddled up. I heard the ticker go off in the ball I was holding.

I put a worried smile and said "I don't play by luck" I started toward them and they backed up.

"No I insist, we will just see how lucky you are" I bent my arm for a better view of my watch. _Only five more seconds_ I started biting my lip then said quickly "Let's just see if you can play at all"

This earned confused looks from everyone but it was too late, the guy's that had the ball were in the middle of the group and I checked my watch so they could see me. _Two….. One _I smiled then backed up.

The two balls exploded all over all of the guys full of red, pink, and I may have added a little extra something when Maia wasn't looking….. Heart stickers with a hint of glue inside each ball.

All the guys looked shocked at first then back up and me. I looked behind me to see all of the girls taking pictures, Izzy was next to me and handed me a camera, I took it and took a whole bunch of pictures then took out my phone and did the same.

When I looked back up I noticed the guy's expressions were no longer shocked, but angry.

I turned to Izzy and said "We should run now" we all charged for the fence and I was in front so I was the first to jump it.

We all ran back to our school and went to the principal's office "Hey, can you call Mortada and say that you need to borrow us for the rest of the day?" I asked Jean (Our principal)

"Did you do the prank?" She asked. I nodded with a big smile and she laughed then got the phone to call the school.

"Hello this is Jean from Infernela… Oh you were….. Well I will be sure to punish them, in fact I have them in my office right now….. I just need to borrow the girls for the day…..Ok thank you, bye" When she hung up the phone she rolled her eyes then looked at us with a smirk and said "Good thing I am a great actress too"

We all smiled at her then nodded with enthusiasm that we weren't actually getting punished. "Now go to your rooms and chill" she said while waving a dismissive hand.

We all ran to Kaelie and Aline's room and sat down on the floor while laughing our asses off. "Their faces!" I said in between laughs.

After about ten minutes off laughing, we all settled down. "What now?" Tessa asked.

"Oh I know what we can do" Camille said

"Let me guess, you want to go to Idris" Maureen said with a squeal.

"How'd you know?" Camille asked.

"I felt you man" Maureen said while putting a hand over her heart with a smile.

We all giggled then I said "Why not? I mean we haven't been to Idris in two weeks and I am ready to shop till I drop over there"

"You already have done that here, why do you need to do it there too?" Tessa asked while everyone nodded.

"Well you know my mado 'Everything is still not enough'" At that everyone laughed.

"I thought your mado was 'I don't insult people I only describe them'" Maia said.

"I thought it was 'According to astronomy, when you wish upon a star, you're actually a few million years too late. That star is dead….. Just like your dreams'" Aline said.

"No that's not even a mado, that's a fact" I corrected while holding up a finger. "I just have a mado for everything"

"Let's just go to Idris before anything bad happens" Camille said.

"Ya, Kaelie make a portal" Jesse said. Kaelie did as she was told and we all walked through it.

**(*.*) Mortada Jace's POV (*.*)**

"Face it Jace we were tricked" Jem said trying to calm me down.

"But that's impossible, how did they trick us without us finding out?" I asked still pacing back and forth.

"Can you stop pacing you are going to make a ditch in my room and trust me I will bury you in it if you do make one" Jem said with a serious face on.

"And plus the more important question is, how did they know that we were watching them? And that we would tell you guys?" Alec asked.

"Ya, how did they see you guys?" John asked.

"Maybe they didn't know we were there" Alec put in.

"Then how did they know that we all knew about it? Or that at least two of us knew?" Seb asked.

"I don't know" I answered while sitting on the bed and putting my head in my hands.

"Don't get so caught up in it" Magnus said.

"Magnus we all took showers and I am pretty sure that on all of us that there is pink and red and hearts where they shouldn't be!" I half screamed when I lifted up my head.

"Ya I am going to go and take another shower, I feel stiff" Alec said.

"That's from the paint" Simon said "No duh" Alec said while hitting Simon in the back of his head.

"Wait before you go, we are going to have to watch these girls like hawks to see if Simon's theory is right, remember" I said.

"Ya, and also make sure they aren't planning anymore pranks" John said.

"Well I am going to take a shower" Simon said following Alec out so they could both go to their rooms.

Everyone got up and went to their own rooms for another shower.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. I am completely open to any ideas that you think should be added to the story.**

**I also want to recommend something for everyone that has Netflix.**

**You should watch "Once Upon A Time" it is really good I am only on episode 9 so ya.**

**Love always,**

**GoldenHairedAngel**


	8. Chapter 8 - The New Arrivals

**(*.*) Friday (*.*)**

**(*.*) Infernela Clary's POV (*.*)**

When I woke up I noticed I was still in the outfit I wore yesterday to school and Idris. I got up and looked around and saw Izzy on her bed covered in about seven shopping bags. I smirked then was about to get up when I noticed I was also covered in shopping bags.

A sudden flash of yesterday came into my mind. _Oh ya, the girls and I were too lazy to get changed or do anything from all the shopping, so we all just went to our rooms then passed out_ I remembered with a smile.

I had about ten shopping bags on me so I grabbed each one and put it in the closet. I looked at the clock and saw it was only 7:30.

_I should wake up the girls, we still have to put all our stuff away and get ready to go to Mortada ._As I walked to the door I remembered that today was the last day the girls would be able to go fifteen minutes late, next week we would have to start going at the regular time.

I turned the door knob and walked to each of the girls rooms while rubbing my eyes and yawning. I then bumped into someone and fell backwards; I looked up locking eyes with my cousin Cecily. She never liked being with the girls and I, and honestly I was relieved because she wasn't like the girls and I. She had no idea of what I was and that goes for the girls too. I really loved her because….. Well… She was my cousin, I kind of had to.

We spent time together sometimes but now I didn't have any time for her because I had no classes with her, I have to go to Idris every once in a while so they know I am still alive, and I am constantly shopping and she HATES shopping. I nearly passed out when she told me, I mean who doesn't love shopping **(I know that some people hate shopping but from some peoples point of view they don't think it's impossible to hate shopping, like me I LOVE shopping)**

I got up and helped my cousin to her feet too. "Sorry, I kind of got up a little too early and decided to wonder the school" Cecily said with a shy smile.

"Hey! Don't go shy on me. I am your cousin as in you can literally tell me anything" I said with small laugh.

She giggled then said "Ya I know that now. Especially since the last time I kept something from you, you nearly wrecked the entire house trying to find my little secret" We both laughed at that.

"And who knew that you were just hiding that you lost your garble" I said with a grin while she looked down with a blush. "And that I'd find it stuck in the sink trying to get out" I finished.

We both broke out laughing "You really know how to make someone feel better Clary" She said between laughs.

"Anyways, I think you might as well go back to your room and get dressed" I said. She nodded then skipped off. We didn't really look alike with her brown hair with a little red in it when you put her in the sun. She had green eyes like me put hers were the normal green while mine popped with green. She was just as tall as me but a little younger, about a year. I knew that treating her like a child would make her mad so I always treated her like a grown human, not a dog, not a child, like my family in need of a friend.

I went to Maia and Jessamine's room first and knocked on the door. When I didn't get an answer I opened the door knowing that they were too lazy to lock it.

I walked in to find Maia and Jesse both covered in three shopping bags like Iz and I were. I looked around and saw a bullhorn on the side table. I picked it up, went out to the hallway, opened all four doors wide open, put earmuffs on, and pressed the button down for about three seconds then let go. I saw Izzy, Jesse, Kaelie, Aline, Maia, Tessa, Maureen, and Camille all walk out with confused faces and surprised ones.

I explained to them everything then told them to put all their stuff away and get ready for school. With that we all walked to our rooms and put our stuff away into the closet.

I then went to the bathroom and did my normal routine of a shower, brushing my teeth, and doing the regular girls perk ups like perfume and stuff. Then I walked out and went to the closet.

I ended up in strapless bustier light blue dress with white ruffles on the bottom under part, tiny leggings under it that are not shown, and five in black heels. I walked out of the closet and put on a light black eye shadow, an off the corner eye liner, mascara, and bright red lipstick that made my green eyes pop. Then I went to the bathroom and straitened my hair, when it was straight it went right above my ass and maked me look sexy. I don't know why I worked so hard on how I looked; I just felt that I had to be smoking hot so something wouldn't happen.

_That's right, the prank on the guys we did, they might want revenge but if we look stunning enough, maybe their tiny boy brains will learn to love us and obey our orders, _I thought_, Man I am turning into cupid after her break up_. I looked in the mirror and after accepting that I looked acceptable I went to the other girl's room to tell them to look hot so the guys wouldn't want to pay us back.

I took one final look in the mirror then walked out. I went to all the other girls and told them and I was at Tessa, Maureen, and Camille's door at this point.

I did a polite knock and when I heard a soft "Come in" I walked in to see Tessa at the makeup table, Maureen with a head popped out of the closet, and Camille on her bed with her phone. "What is it?" Tessa asked while going back to her makeup in the mirror.

"I just came to remind you to look as hot and pretty as you can, because remember the prank we did?" I said. They nodded then I finished by saying "Well I think that the guys might want revenge, so if we look pretty then they can't do anything other than gawk" they giggled at the last part then Camille looked up from her phone and looked me up and down then said "Well you definitely are going to be the center of attention"

I smirked then said "Well what about you? You're still in your clothes from yesterday" I said.

"Well if you think I am going to wear this all day you are wrong. I am just waiting for Maureen to fucking get out of the closet!" She screamed the last part at Maureen.

"I would be out by now if I could find my ocean green two inch sandals" Maureen said while going back in the closet.

"You left them in Maia's room remember when we were doing the prank thing with the hole and listening to their stupid plan" I answered.

"Thanks Clary, the closets all yours Camille" She said while running out of the closet and then stopping when she opened the door to say "I'll be back" in a Darth Vader voice. All of us giggled at her silliness.

I walked out after Maureen did and started back for my room. I bumped into someone but this time didn't fall. I looked in front of me to see it was Sophie and Helen "OMG! You guys are back!" I practically scram as I gave them a huge hug. Sophie and Helen were on a vacation in the Atlantic Ocean, did I not mention they are mermaids. Both their families are very close so that's why they went together.

This is how mermaids work: they are human basically until they touch fresh or salt water. It does not work with any liquid, it has to be water for them to transform. So they walk on land and are exactly like people until they get wet, just one tiny drop of water will turn them into mermaids. They have to be very careful around water but luckily they have powers to help them. Sophie can control water by making it move or stop or float; and Helen boils water by slowly forming a fist and pointing her palm towards water.

"Claaaarrrrry it was supposed to be a surprise for all of you" Helen said while hugging me back.

"Wait" I backed out of the hug and said "Are you guys staying? And will you still have your same room next to Tessa, Maureen, and Camille?" I asked full of hope.

"Yes and yes" Sophie answered.

"Go to your room while I get the girls to my room for the surprise" They nodded then went to their room and hid.

I went to all the girl's rooms and said "I have a surprise, meat me in my room"

Five minutes later all the girls were in my room "What is this about?" Kaelie asked. "What's the surprise?" Jesse then asked.

"Just stay here, trust me you will love this surprise" I said excitedly while exiting the room leaving the girls confused. I went to Helen and Sophie's door and knocked on it, they came out and I put a finger on my lips then motioned for them to follow me.

When we got to my door I motioned for them to wait there while I introduced them, again, to the girls.

I went in the room and closed the door then said "May I introduce you, again…." That made them more confused "…. To Helen and Sophie!" I finished while Sophie opened the door and the girl's faces turned from confused to excited, happy, and surprised.

"Your back!" Izzy screamed excitedly.

We all hugged and talked then I realized that we were forgetting an important subject.

"Umm guys" I said with a worried look, they all looked at me then Izzy read my face and her face turned to worried too, all the other girl's, except Helen and Sophie's, faces went from confused to understanding then to worried.

"What is it?" Asked Helen who seemed to be getting anxious and worried herself.

"Well…." I glanced at the clock and saw it was only 8:52. "….Long story short, we might have started going to a new school" I said.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked a little confused.

"Well it all happened last Friday, after we did our performance on the stage we sat in the tables and were told by the School District Directory that we had to start going to Mortada" Helen and Sophie gasped then Helen said "But that is a school full of delinquents and on top of that, it's an all boy school"

"Yes that is what we said when we first found out. We were told that we would start on Monday" Aline said.

"Then on Saturday the principal called us in her office and asked if we could do our double dutch dance and we accepted. We were to perform it on Monday first thing when we got there at 9:15" Maia said next.

"After practicing on the weekend and doing a well-deserved shopping break on Sunday" Izzy said which made them laugh. "We performed on Monday and literally all the boys had wide eyes and mouths open" They laughed even harder at that.

"Then Clary said a few words and proved to the guys that the dance was real, we were told that we would start going there on Tuesday instead" Jesse said with a smirk.

"On Tuesday when we got to class we watched the two Africa videos from back then" Tessa said next. "Which ones?" Helen asked wide eyed "Not that one, one from when Clary sang _Let it go_ when we were little, and _Waka Waka_ from not that long ago" Tessa answered.

"Anyways, after the video Clary all of a sudden bursts out of her chair and screams at the boys because she heard them say that they were going to wreck the decorating we did on the school because they didn't love it. She used her super hearing and the guys got suspicious afterward" Kaelie said.

"The guys stopped me after class and asked me how I heard them. The thing was that I was hungry and I am a vampire this week so I pushed them out of the way and woke up in the woods surrounded by a couple animals" I said.

"The next day in gym they said that girls can't beat guys in a race so we made a bet saying that if a nine of us got across the finish line before them that they would stop being sexist" Camille said next.

"We won with a little help of our powers, and then we played football with the guys, not as friends but to prove we could pass a football" I said with a smirk. _I smirk way too much _I thought as I dropped my smirk.

"The next day we used our powers to listen on the guys and over heard them say that they were going to watch us to see if we had super powers" Maureen said with a roll of her eyes.

"The next day I got an alert sense and saw two boys in the bushes spying on us from my mind alert. I wrote a note and passed it around the table and made a pretend plan and made sure they could here" I said and quickly explained the deco plan I had and the real one, then moved on with the story. "The ball ended up exploding all over them spilling pink and red paint with heart stickers and glitter" The two burst out laughing.

When they gained their composure, Aline finished by saying "Then we took pictures and jumped the fence and ran back here. The principal even approved of us and as a gift gave us yesterday off so we went to Idris and shopped till will dropped"

"And all that leads to this point in time right now" Izzy said.

"You guys better go get ready while I tell Jean that I told you about Mortada and that you are coming today, and hurry we have to be there by 9:15. And also on Monday we have to start going there by the regular time of 9:00" I say as they nod and ran back to their room to get ready. I got up and ran to the principal's office after I told the girls to stay there.

I quickly told the principal about the girls then ran back to my room and grabbed my bag and the girls and I all walked to Mortada.

**(*.*) Mortada Jace's POV (*.*)**

"Guys I have great news!" Alec practically screamed.

"What is it?" Will asked while everyone turned to stare at Alec.

He stepped away from the door and two boys walked in, Gabriel and Gideon, also known as Alec's cousins.

We all walked up to them and greeted them with hugs, pats on the back, and the short "Your back" and "Good to see ya man"

"They are returning to Mortada and staying" Alec said.

"Really! That's great man" Jem said with a smile.

"So what has been going on this week, what have we missed?" Gabriel, or as we like to call him, Gabe, asked.

I looked at the clock in the Alec's room and it said 8:56

"I guess we have time for a little story but it will take a while so we can talk about it on the way to class" I said with a grin.

"Ya it's a long story actually" Seb said.

We started walking to our class and I said "Last Friday we got an announcement saying the Infernela Boarding School was joining this one" Gabe and Gid gasped and said "But that's a school for talented prissy girls, and it's all girls, why the hell would they come here"

They guys and I explained everything to them including the girl's little prank and how we suspect something is up with them.

"That is hilarious!" Gabe shouted between breaths as we entered the classroom.

"I wish I was there" Gid said with a smirk.

"It's not funny, how did those girls know?" I said.

"Jace maybe they just saw a flash of gold in the bush and a hint of brown and knew it was you so they set you up" Gabe said "And has it ever accurd to you that they come from a talented school for the musical arts, dance, and **Theatre**" he pronounced the last word slowly to make a point "They were acting, how stupid can you guys be?" Gabe asked with an amused smile at his answer.

"It's not that we're stupid it's that you are just a little smarter than us" Simon answered.

"Ya but what about their voices appearing in my room and saying 'we aren't really in the room', I mean what the hell does that fucking mean!?" Magnus said confused.

"I don't know but we are going to find out, and now that we have our little genius back, we might be able to find out" Jordan said with a smirk.

"On three" Gid said, "One…. Two… Three!" He said

"MORTADA!" we all screamed.

* * *

**Sorry about not updating I was just busy with school**

**Continue to update**

**Love always,**

**GoldenHairedAngel**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Secret Is Out

**(*.*) Mortada Clary's POV (*.*)**

"These guys seem pretty stupid" Sophie said.

"Ya well they are on to us so we need to keep it low" I said "And you can't touch water so it is going to be twice as hard for you"

"Oh ya, the second you two touch water you have about five seconds to get out of there" Maia reminded them.

"That reminds me, Clary you are a mermaid next week" Aline said.

"Ug, why now?" I said while looking at the sky.

"Remember, you two need to keep it cool, you will sit in the extra two seats that is nowhere near the guys" Izzy explained while the two girls nodded.

"Okay we're here" I said, I looked back at them and finished by saying "Be careful of revealing any sign of your power"

"Clary we're mermaids, not Frankenstein" Helen said while everyone giggled.

"Let's just go" Izzy said while walking towards the front door of the school.

We all walked into the classroom while talking about the sale at Hollister and Abercrombie tomorrow that we have been talking about all week. When we reached the door Sophie and Helen stopped and I looked at them like 'what is something wrong' but I just said quietly "Is your alert sense going off?"

They both shook their heads then Sophie said "I am just shy"

"There is nothing to be shy about in front of these nincompoops" I reassured her. Everyone giggled at what I had just said.

I opened the door and we all filed in not even taking a glance at the guys. When Sophie and Helen filed in they looked confident.

Helen has light brown curly hair, hazel eyes, full lips, is a little taller than I am, and had a classy sporty edge to her look. She got into Infernela for acting and dance.

Sophie has really dark brown hair, blue eyes, about as tall as Izzy, plump lips, and likes comfortably sheik clothes. She got in Infernela for singing, her talent on the violin, and acting.

I could tell that they weren't this confident and were just acting. But I could tell it was working on the guys when Sebastian said "Oh great, there are more of them" while we sat down. I have learned to remember all of their names by picking out one thing they all had different and named them that way.

"Ah yes, I got an e-mail from your school saying that there will be two new students, Sophie and Helen I believe" The teacher said while getting up and walking in front of the room. "Now it looks like we have four new students, you two girls and Alec's cousins, Gabriel and Gideon" The teacher finished.

The girls let out a gasp and Izzy choked on her gum. "Gabriel and Gideon what?" Maia said while shooting out of her chair while everyone held their breaths in.

"Woodwind" the teacher answered confused.

The girls and I all let out our breaths and sunk in our chairs with relief while some of us whispered "Thank the Lord it wasn't them"

"Why did you guys seem so frightened by those names?" Jace asked confused.

"Don't worry about it, it is our business and only our business" I answered still sighing with relief.

The guys just seemed to drop it then the teacher started the lesson.

The first two classes went by really fast and lunch came rolling in.

The girls and I all finished our homework then started talking about random things. Soon enough the topic of Gabriel and Gideon came.

"I cannot imagine what we would do if it was Gabriel and Gideon Thames" Kaelie said.

"I know right, we would have to leave New York entirely" Jesse sighed.

"But it's not Thames so let's just drop the subject, talking about it won't make us feel any better" I said trying to make them move on.

"Fine have it your way Clary" Izzy said in a calm voice.

**(*.*) Mortada Jace's POV (*.*)**

The second I heard the last name of the two people they were afraid of I ran back to the guys as quietly as I could.

"You won't believe this" I said.

"What is it?" Gideon asked a little confused.

Gideon and Gabriel both had light brown hair and were the same height with well built bodies. Other than that Gabriel was on the football team with brown eyes, and Gideon is on the swim and soccer with blue/green eyes

"I got the last name of the two people they are afraid of, it is Gabriel and Gideon Thames" I pronounced the last word slowly.

"Ya but what's so scary about them?" Alec asked.

"Let's go and look them up" Seb answered.

We all walked into our next period class and asked if we could look up something on the computer. The teacher nodded and we went to the computers and searched up 'Gabriel and Gideon Thames'

"That's weird" Simon said with a confused look on his face.

"What is it Simon?" Max asked.

"There are no results" Simon said.

"Why would they be afraid of something that isn't real?" Will asked.

"Maybe they lied to us again and they say you Jace" Alec suggested.

"But I was only there for four seconds then left" I said trying to find out why they didn't come up.

"Let's find out at the end of the day" Jordan suggested "We can block them at the door"

We all agreed and waited for the bell to ring signaling the end of lunch.

The rest of the day went by fast and finally the end of the day came.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

We blocked the girls at the door and Clary said "Daja vu" she looked up at Jem and I then said "What now?"

"We want to know why you are afraid of Gabriel and Gideon Thames. We looked them up and they didn't exist" I said with a serious look on my face.

"How did you find out that name?" She said with a taken back look.

"A little eaves dropping seems to work every now and then" I answered.

"Well that is none of your business" Sophie said while she came up to stand with Clary.

"Like Clary said, 'it is our business and only our business'" Helen then said.

"Look we want to know and we want to know now" Sebastian said while pointing his water bottle at them. A little water seemed to flick off and Helen and Sophie seemed to jump and take a step back.

"What? Are you afraid of a little water?" Seb then said while opening the bottle and taking a step forward.

Clary then got in front of them and said "Get away from them!"

"Why it's just water, not anything that can hurt them" He took another step forward still holding the water out. Clary then took his arm and twisted it behind him and said "I said stay away from them"

Seb seemed to get down on his knees and Clary threw him on the ground. The water was still opened and it let out a little splash and went out on Seb's back and a little splash went on Helen and Sophie's feet.

"Oh shit" they started for the door but Jem and I held our position "Get out of the way!" Helen screamed.

"Not a chance" Jem said.

"It's just water" Gabe said to them.

They both charged at us and we fell and they all eleven of them ran out with Helen and Sophie in front.

We got up with confused faces and said "What is up with them and water?"

"I don't know but we will find out on Monday let's just go back to your room and comprehend what just happened" Simon said as we all walked back to our rooms.

**(*.*) Mortada Clary's POV (*.*)**

We all ran to the bathroom covering up Helen and Sophie. When we got into the girl's bathroom we closed the door and made a fence around Helen and Sophie as their feet turned into water and went up to their heads and they turned into mermaids.

Helen's tail is purple with a light purple at the actual tail part; her top matched her tail with purple.

Sophie's tail is orange with a light orange at the end and her top was the same orange as the one on her tail.

"I got it' said Aline as she waved her hand and opened it and hot sunlight came out of her hand.

They soon dried and turned human again and we all walked back to Infernela careful not to run into the guys.

When we got back I said "That was close" and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Whatever, it's Friday so we won't see them until Monday" Izzy said "And we still have the sale to go to tomorrow" we all nodded in excitement.

The rest of the day we just talked about tomorrow and music and we all did out nails. I did mine with four colors of dark pink, black, dark blue, and a light yellow with a white border separating each color.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Today is Saturday and we had already gone to Abercrombie and Hollister. I had gotten four bags in total and the other girls either got the same as me or two or three.

It was 6:54 right now and the girls and I were all playing Truth or Dare.

If you didn't do a dare or Truth we would have to do the salt and ice challenge, and trust me on this, it hurts like hell.

So far Maia, Sophie, Camille, Helen, Jesse, Tessa, and Aline have done it and the rest of us have not.

It was my turn at this point and I said "Izzy truth or dare?" "I am no wimp, Dare" Izzy said.

"I dare you to….." I thought about it then said "Go to the Mortada and paint 'Iz was here' in pink on the guy's dorm and to decorate it in hearts" Everyone laughed then Izzy got up and went to do the salt and ice challenge.

She started screaming and we all laughed. She came back with two red Ice cube shaped red marks on her arm.

"Well now only you three are left to do the challenge" Izzy said while pointing at Maureen, Kaelie and me. "Maureen Truth or Dare"

"Dare" she answered. _Oh god poor Maureen._

"I dare you to change for gym in front of the boys on Monday" Izzy said.

"Oh hell no" Maureen got up and did the salt and Ice challenge and came back with a mark like Izzy's.

"Kaelie Truth or Dare" Maureen asked Kaelie. "Truth" Kaelie said.

"What is so painful that your first crush did to you that you won't talk about him?" She asked.

"Umm…." She looked as if she was wondering if she should tell us "…. Ok fine, I caught him having sex with another guy and he told me that I turned him gay" She said. We all stared at her then I said "I'm so sorry Kaelie"

"Its fine, it's not like any other girl can have him now" She said and we all giggled at that.

"Clary Truth or Dare" Kaelie said.

"Truth" I said.

"How old are you really?" She asked. I thought about it then decided to tell them knowing that I couldn't keep it from them forever.

"I am 4,349 years old" I answered and they all gasped.

"You were here before Idris was even made" Aline said and I nodded.

"Wow Clary you must have been so confused for your first 300 years of your life" Helen said.

"Not really, when I turned 23 I learned that I don't age after 18. Then at 56 I met Charlotte and it turned out she was a mermaid. She taught me how to change my age so people wouldn't get suspicious about someone who doesn't age; she taught me many things and when I was 585 she died by a shark. Two years later Idris was made and I started going there" I said.

"That explains why you're so wise" Kaelie said "And that you always know what to say"

"But what about you cousin Cecily? She is not like us" Jesse asked.

"Umm, her mom died when giving birth to her and her dad died in war so she had no other family so I turned myself one for a while and asked an old friend of mine to pretend to be my mom and Cecily's aunt" I answered.

"That's horrible" Tessa said.

"But you met us about 350 years ago" Maureen said.

"Ya and I told you about her while at the age of 18 and taught you to change age too and told you guys she was my cousin but she didn't have the power we have remember" I said. They all nodded and then we all went to bed seeing the clock said 9:15 and we decided to watch a movie.

"Let's watch _Insidious_" Camille suggested. We all nodded and put the movie and watched it. The girls and I had an odd habit of laughing at scary, horror, mystery, and drama movies so instead of being frightened we just laughed at the movie.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

We slept the whole day on Sunday because we were up all night watching _Insidious _and _Insidious 2_ so we woke up at 3:07.

We didn't do much that day we just went to Idris to get our yearly check up and see if we are sick or whatever. Other than that we didn't do much.

**(*.*) Monday (*.*)**

**(*.*) Infernela Clary's POV (*.*)**

I woke up and noticed that it was 7:42 my alarm was set for 7:45 so I just turned off my alarm and went to the bathroom. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and hair, than went out to find Izzy getting up from her bed and turning off her alarm by her bedside table.

I went to the closet and picked out a strapless dress, the top of it had a white and dark purple striped design and the bottom was a plain dark purple, with a light blue belt and a gold buckle, and white three inch open toe clogs with a gold bottom. I put on purple eye shadow, mascara, off the corner eye liner, and a light red lipstick. I straitened my hair and brushed it again then walked out the door to find all the girls there including Izzy.

"Let's go" I say.

"You three have to be careful today" Kaelie said. At first I was confused then remembered that this week I am a mermaid. Helen, Sophie, and I all nodded then continued walking to Mortada.

When we got there it was 8:53 and we all walked to our class. When we walked in the guys looked right at Helen and Sophie and I. The two looked down at the floor and then I decided to use their staring to say "Take a picture it lasts longer" and stared them straight in the eyes and smirked while Sophie and Helen looked up and smiled.

We all sat down and stared at the board while the teacher started the lesson. But I couldn't help but feel I was being watched, yet I refused to look at the guys.

Soon enough gym came and we were told that we were to play soccer. The girls and I giggled because we loved soccer and were really good at it.

We were put into our teams, I was hoping for girls against boys but this works too.

It was 14 against 14 and I had six girls (including me) and eight guys on my team.

I believe it was me, Izzy, Tessa, Helen, Maureen, Kaelie, Jace, Simon, Gabriel, Jonathon, James, William, and two other guys I didn't know, I think it was Meliorn and George.

We all huddled up and one of the guys asked who should be goalie and all the girls said without a second thought "Clary" and all the guys looked at me and one was about to say something and I said "If it is something about girls not being able to block a ball or jump high enough or something, save it and see what I can do"

They all looked as if they were deciding then nodded and Simon said "And don't let one of your little friends score on purpose" and then Izzy, Tessa, Helen, Maureen, and Kaelie burst out laughing and Maureen said in between breaths "Clary let someone….. Score…. On purpose" then continued to laugh. When they caught their composure Tessa said "Trust me on this when I say Clary doesn't let people score on purpose"

After that we started the game. I soon saw a guy kick the ball and I saw it was too high for me to reach so I did a front flip and felt the ball hit the back of my shoe. When I landed the guy who kicked was staring at me then turned around and ran after the ball.

The ball ended up in the middle of the soccer field and Tessa had kicked it into the goal.

Camille came up with the ball near the goal and I knew exactly where she was going to hit it but I knew that she would fake me out. She kicked it the opposite way of where she was and I was already in the air and caught the ball.

Camille shot me a glare as I threw it back into the game.

The score was 5-1 because Maia faked her kick knowing I'd go the other way. But we still won and Jace ended up coming up to me after the game and saying "How the hell did you block most of those kicks?"

"I know my friends like knowing how to walk, so that was easy. And I just have quick thinking and impulses" I answered while walking away to find the girls and tell them they did great.

**(*.*) Mortada Jace's POV (*.*)**

Her blocking was amazing and how she played was incredible. Now I know she can play soccer and football, that she is sarcastic, funny, nice sometimes, can pull a good prank, looks good in everything, and can dance and act. She is just perfect.

Honestly when I was talking to her it was hard not to think of grabbing her and kissing her. _Whoa where did come from, I meant that we could be good friends…. Right?_

But I needed to focus on finding out what she really is, because there is no way she is human. I just needed to wait till the end of the day.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It was the end of the day and the girls and guys were all packing they started heading for the door and Seb and John stopped them.

"Are we seriously doing this again" Isabelle asked Seb.

"Yes we are until you tell us what you are" I said while sitting on a desk.

"We are girls that's what we are" Clary said.

"We are talking about why you can run so fast and throw so hard" I say more serious this time.

"Look we do this the easy way or the hard way" Simon says as he picks up two water bottles.

At that Helen, Sophie, and Clary flinch and back up. "Why are you so afraid of water?" Simon asked while taking a step forward.

"That is not your business" Clary said while all the girls got next to the three ready to block them.

"Fair point but does it look like we care, answer us now" Simon said more serious and taking a step forward. The girls all took a step back, Clary looked serious as always and a little frightened along with the rest of the girls.

"I will ask you one more time, what are you and why are you afraid of water?" Simon said again.

"You couldn't force it out of us if we were held at gun point" Clary said replacing the fear in her eyes with bravery.

"Fine that's your problem not mine" Simon said while taking a few steps forward while giving a water bottle to Jordan and they both opened them.

All the girls crossed their arms over their chest and blocked Clary, Helen, and Sophie. But Simon and Jordan just kept moving forward and dumped the water all over them some of it hit the three girls and when the water was gone they all ran for the door but it was blocked and they backed up.

All of a sudden their feet turned to water and started up their bodies turning them each into water. When the water came away I couldn't believe what was in front of me.

**(*.*) Mortada Clary's POV (*.*)**

I felt a whole bunch of droplets fall on me and ran for the door with the other girls but was blocked and I backed up eventually I looked down and saw the water form around my feet and completely cover me. When it went away all three of us fell on the ground with our tails behind us.

My tail was a mix of blue, green, white, purple, and yellow and the end on the actual tail part had diamonds of those same colors; my bikini top was the same thing as my tail with diamonds on bottom where it tied behind my back; my hair is put down on my back with a ponytail in the middle and a gold crown on me. I can change my tails color depending on what I want it to be but right now I wanted it blue because that's my favorite color.

I looked up and saw the guys with their mouths open and wide eyes. "You're …. Mermaids" Jace said still in shock.

"Please you can't tell anyone, we will tell you everything just don't tell anyone" Izzy said as we all nodded.

None of them answered still in shock, I got up on my hands and said "Guys this is serious we will tell you everything but you can't tell anyone and you need to promise you won't use this against us" They all snapped out of their daze and nodded their heads.

"But how can you walk with your…. Tails?" Jonathon asked.

"Hold on, cool your tits" I say while turning around and leaning on one hand. I have many powers as a mermaid and one of them is to boil water by slowly forming a fist. I start turning my fist slowly into a fist and evaporation starts forming over my tail.

Eventually my tail is gone and I do the same to Sophie and Helen and their tail turned into legs.

We all got up and I said "Come on we will tell you everything back at Infernela and no not everyone is like this at Infernela just us eleven"

We all walked back to Infernela in a comfortable silence letting the guys process this.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter I am posting as often as I can.**

**Please comment and give me your opinion and recommendations I take all requests as long as it is something I can put in there and make it seem normal.**

**Love always,**

**GoldenHairedAngel**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Bet

**(*.*) Infernela Clary's POV (*.*)**

We got back to Infernela in only few minutes, too short for my liking. I lead the guys into Iz and my room knowing that there was nothing embarrassing on the floor.

I opened the door with my room key while everyone stayed quite. They all walked in and the guys looked around with wide eyes and mouths open.

I could tell what they were thinking 'Oh my god this room is huge' so I breathed out slowly and said "Yes, I know I have a big room and it is beautiful or whatever. Now sit in the middle of the room and get comfy, because this is a long story and is going to be hard to process"

They all did as they were told then I walked over to my bed and sat down on it while snapping my fingers and saying "Face this way". They all turned to face me and all the girls piled on the bed or leaned on it or leaned on the wall.

"Let's see where do I begin?" I breathed out "Okay so we are **not **super heroes, we are monsters" I started to explain then said "Izzy and Camille are vampires but they can go in the sun, they just can't tan and their eyes only turn red when they are hungry; Kaelie and Aline are fairies so they have wings and powers but can hide them both; Maia and Tessa are lycanthropes also known as werewolves; Jesse and Maureen are Lagoons, which means they can swim really fast, but they don't have tails and can't live underwater forever; and lastly there is Sophie and Helen who you already know as mermaids" I finished.

"What about you?" Sebastian asked looking at me like he was ready to lunge at me.

I was about to answer but Izzy got to it first "Clary is a rare monster that turns into a different monster every week. Last week she was a vampire"

"That's why she was late to class on Wednesday; you guys ticked her off when she was hungry so she went on a blood rampage in the woods" Maia put in.

"This week Clary is a mermaid, we keep a calendar on our phones so we know what she is each week, and Clary can eat anything of the monster world no matter what monster she is that week, it will still keep her strong and ready for the days" Jesse added while leaning against the wall by my bed.

"Now that you know what we are, we promised we would tell you everything so let's see; we all met about 350 years ago in our home land Idris, it is where monsters go to learn what they are and how to use their power and to get healed and to live, Idris is a planet far from this galaxy. We all met in our middle school there in Idris" Tessa spoke up.

"How old are all of you?" James asked.

"Izzy: 467; Tessa: 365; Jesse: 393; Kaelie: 362; Aline: 362; Maia: 402; Maureen: 567; Camille: 764; Sophie: 584; Helen: 398, and me…. 4,349" The guys all gaped at me in shock at all our ages.

"The reason we look so young is because Clary taught us how to change our ages to look a certain age, right now we are all seventeen" Aline said.

"Any questions?" I ask with a relaxed voice. The guys all raised their hands and I said "I have this alert signal that goes off in my head when a plan involves me in it or I am being watched or it is about to happen" I answered even though I didn't call on any of them. Three of them still had their hands up and I finished by saying "Yes, that is why we run faster than you, are stronger than you, and can do all those sports" The last three boys put their hands down.

"Now you guys have to swear you won't tell anyone or trust me you will regret it, and that's not a threat it's a warning" I said with a serious face on.

**(*.*) Infernela Jace's POV (*.*)**

After the girls said their story we were all in utter shock. I mean they are real monsters with powers and talents only seen in dreams. I wasn't listening to the girls at the last part; I was too busy staring at Clary as her Purple dress hugged her tightly and her hair put straight waving behind her back as she walked.

The girls stared at all of us and then started snapping their fingers in front of us. I snapped out of my daze and saw Simon staring at Isabelle and after a while looked at Clary then back at Isabelle, Magnus at Camille, Gideon at Sophie, Jordan at Maia, Will looking at Tessa while Jem snapped his fingers in Wills face, and then I noticed Clary get up and mumble something then leave with her hips swaying, and her hair swaying with it while she walked to her phone. I looked at the others and saw Seb, John, Gabe, Simon, and Max also checking out Clary's ass while she walked away.

A sudden rage of anger filled me like I wanted to slap them all and yell at them for checking out Clary. But then I remembered she is not mine.

I looked at the other girls who seemed to be oblivious to the guy's staring. We all snapped out of our daze when Clary walking back in the room and said "Eddie will be here soon, he just has to finish the pizzas which will be about ten seconds. You guys better get up and move from the middle of the room" Clary said the last part with a smirk looking at the guys.

We got up a little confused and were told to stand next to the bed. All of a sudden a guy with dark hair with scales on his legs appeared in the middle of the room with five pizza boxes and two pasta bowls full of seaweed. He held his hand out and Clary gave him some money and he said "No tip?" which Clary replied with a glare and said "Shove it Eddie"

He rolled his eyes then disappeared from the room. Clary turned to us and said "That's the warlock delivery guy for us from Idris; you don't expect us to eat human food all the time do you?" She asked in a rhetorical manner.

She moved from the middle of the room and motioned something to Aline. She pointed a finger in the middle of the room and glass table appeared with twenty-three plates on it. Clary went over and set the pizza boxes in a row next to each other and opened them, then put the two seaweed bowls on the two plates at the end.

"This is the order of what each of the pizzas are: cheese, pepperoni, meat supreme, blood pizza, and this one has raw steak, pork, and chicken for our two animals" Clary said while motioning at Maia and Tessa who's mouths were on the ground.

Clary motioned at Aline again and this time chairs appeared. The girls all sat down and we just stood there confused at what was happening. Clary looked at us then got up from her chair and came up to us and asked "Aren't you guys hungry?" None of us spoke we were stunned still trying to take everything in.

Clary giggled then said "Look I know it is a lot to take in but now that you know our secret it's not like we can keep this war going on. Now go and sit down because if you snap out of dream land and just smell the pizza, you guys will probably go crazier than Maia and Tessa over there" She turned towards her friend who were devouring their food then Clary finished by saying "And they are actual animals"

"I am trying to say that maybe we can be friends because right now the only thing we know about each other is the pranking, angry, confused, and competitive sides of us" She said then turned around and walked away. We _were_ all staring at her face but when she turned around all twelve of our eyes seemed to travel down her and back up slowly.

"You know I would say something but they have super hearing so we can talk about it back at Mortada" Seb said. "But for now, I'm starved" He walked over to the table and sat down beside Clary. _Son of a bitch_ I cried in my head. We all then walked over to the table while Isabelle said "And they decide to join us after all" She had red on her face and so did Clary.

"Is that ketchup?" asked Jordan with an examining eye that Clary didn't seem to catch. All twelve of us had a gift of checking girls out without them noticing.

Just the Clary said "Whatever helps you sleep at night" with a shrug of her shoulders then bit into another piece of pizza.

I looked at Jordan who just shrugged and started eating his pizza.

**(*.*) Mortada Jace's POV (*.*)**

It was about 6:00 when we got back to Mortada and into John and my room.

"Damn! Clary was so fucking hard not to grab and just have my way with" Seb practically screamed. We may go to an all boy school but we were constantly at bars and hitting on girls.

"I know right! I nearly grabbed her from across the table, I had to stop myself so I ended up digging into my palms and biting my lip" Gabe said while going into the bathroom and washing his bloody hands off.

"Honestly this is what I saw, Simon checking out Clary and Isabelle, Magnus focused on Camille, Gid at Sophie and every once in a while at Clary, Jordan on Maia then on Clary after our little chat, Will with all eyes on Tessa, and everyone else focused on Clary's ass" I said while smirking.

"Honestly that girl screams 'Fuck me' but she doesn't even think that. She has curves in **all** the right places, fiery red hair, beautiful green eyes, and boobs and ass that make you want to grab her and have your way with her" Max said with a smirk.

"Not to mention how feisty, sarcastic, funny, and at the same time kind and honest. She is just perfect" John said.

"Are you guys not hearing yourselves?" Gid asked. We all looked at him a little confused then he said "You guys all want the same girl and you're talking about her like you can just grab her from around the corner and take turns with her"

We all looked at each other than Gabe said "How about we make a bet?" we all looked at him and nodded in a 'keep going' manner "First person to kiss her gets her but she has to kiss you, you cannot force her, etc., the point is that it has to be a fair kiss, she has to kiss you and it has to be lips" We all nodded.

I then said to everyone "Whoever is in on this bet put your hand in the middle"

Everyone except Magnus, Jordan, Jem, Will, and Gid put their hands in the middle but Jordan, Jem, and Gid looked a little unsure.

"Once we lift our hands and yell Mortada, the bet is sealed, and no one can join in" I said with a grin.

"What the heck?" Gid asked rhetorically and put his hand in while Jordan gave a shrug and put his hand in while Jem said "I don't like playing this way but that girl is smoking hot" and put his hand in.

We all lifted our hands and yelled "MORTADA!"

That was it, the bet was sealed and you can always get out of it but never back in.

_Tomorrow is going to be a fun day _I thought while wondering how I would get Clary to kiss me. She was clever, smart, impulsive, and sarcastic.

_Perfect_ I thought as I put the pieces into my plan

* * *

**Sorry this is so short I was just in a little rush.**

**Remember to review and give me your opinions**

**Love Always,**

**GoldenHairedAngel**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Performence

**I feel really bad about forgetting the disclaimer but better now than never, right? so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI and TID characters, the plot of Mortada and Infernela joining together does not belong to me but the rest does, and in the chapter some things from _H2O: Just Add Water _and _Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure_ is in here and they don't belong to me either.**

**Again I feel really bad but lucky for you here is the next chapter:**

* * *

**(*.*) Infernela Clary's POV (*.*)**

"So how did you guys become mermaids? I know you weren't always like this" Izzy asked with much interest. "Actually you're right Izzy. All three of us met in the moon pool on Mako Island, I was there relaxing and all of a sudden they fell through the roof from the mermaid's crest that makes a hole in the roof and makes you fall in the pool; during a full moon so that's how they turned into mermaids. I taught them what they were then introduced them to you guys" I explained to her.

**(Ya that's right I am using H2O and Make Mermaids and connecting it to the story on this LOL)**

"Wait so we can turn into mermaids if we just go into a pool on an island during a full moon" Maia asked. "Yes and I can teach you how to turn off your powers so you can stop yourself from turning, I taught Helen and Sophie. The only reason we didn't do that when the boys found out was because we didn't have time and we weren't wearing our moon rings" I answered.

"Tonight's a full moon and it's almost midnight; so if we go to the moon pool then we can turn half mermaid?" Camille asked in shock.

"Yes and the moon pool is not that far, Aline and Kaelie can just transport us there" Helen said.

"You want us to turn into mermaids?" Jesse asked. "Well ya it would be awesome to have all of us be mermaids" Sophie answered.

"Okay then let's go!" Kaelie called.

"Come around everyone and I'll transport us" Aline said.

We all got around her and closed our eyes. At one moment I was at Infernela in my bedroom and the next thing I know it, I am on Mako Island. I look around and see the mountain and trees and rocks.

I look at my watch and see 11:52. I turn towards the girls and say "Follow me" and start towards the way I knew to find the moon pool.

Soon I find the secret cave in the ground and tell all the girls to hurry and jump in it. They all did as they were told and then I followed. I followed the cave down its path with the girls close behind me.

Soon the moon pool came into view and I looked up and saw the moon starting to come over the pool. It started bubbling like a hot tub and I told the girls except for Sophie and Helen to get in. They all walked in and a ray of light shot down from the hole and surrounded them. Bubbles started rise from the water and go towards the moon.

After that, the girls all got out and we transported back to my room in Infernela.

"So when does the activation happen?" Tessa asked with a yawn.

"Tomorrow morning and here are your moon rings, if you wear them then it will stop you from turning into mermaids" I answered while giving them each a shiny purple clam with a moon ring inside each one.

The all put it on and I told them to go back to their rooms for some sleep and then I got into my PJs and fell asleep.

**(*.*) Wednesday (*.*)**

I got up and went into the bathroom put on my moon ring, took a shower, brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair. I got out and grabbed my phone and texted everyone, except Izzy, to put on their moon rings then told Izzy to also.

I went in the closet and picked out a white strapless dress with two layers going down from the waist going mid-thigh, and ruffles that go through the middle of the dress and stop at my waist; black leggings that went below my knees, a brown belt with a gold buckle; and white flats. I walked out of the closet and put on six different bracelets on each wrist and my moon ring. I then went to the makeup station and put on black eye shadow, off the corner black eye liner, black mascara and pointed my lashes outwards of my face, and red lipstick.

The girls and I all walked to school and got there five minutes early so we decided to tell the guys the special news.

"Hey guys!" I said while walking in with a big smile.

"Is that a smile? I've only ever seen you with a smirk, grin, or a frustrated or scared feature on from when we blocked you at the door" Jace said with a smirk of his own.

"Yes, well, believe it or not I can be nice too" I said while putting my stuff down and sitting on the desk to face them. "And also I have two pieces of exciting information" I said when Izzy interrupted before I could say the news to say "I thought it was just the one?" which I replied by saying "I don't tell you everything" while leaning back a little then coming back forward while Izzy raised her eyebrow.

"Anyways…" I say while looking back at the guys "one part of the great news is that we are all mermaids now, I would tell you but honestly the last thing I need is twelve merman to teach how to use their power" I said while the guys put a hand on their heart and Sebastian said "I have a feeling you just don't want us to be merman because you are afraid that we will out stage you"

I relied by saying "Yes, and how much training have you had, and did you not pay attention to last week" all the girls giggled at that and the guys just grinned.

"Whatever, what is your other 'great' news?" Will said with finger quotes around great which I ignored.

"I got inspiration for a new song about all of us being mermaids and your principal gave me permission to sing it on stage today in the morning" I screeched while everyone smiled. "I'm getting all of you to perform it with me, I just sent the mind message of the dance" I finished.

"I just got it" Camille said while the other girls nodded.

"I'm sorry but what's a mind message?" Max asked. "It's for when I need the girls to learn a dance fast so I send it to their minds and they can do it exactly" I answered while they guys said "cool" and "Wow"

"You guys know that since were all friends that you can sit with us, right?" Simon said in a rhetorical manner.

"Yes but the last thing we need is for you guys to hear our girl gossip" Tessa said.

"Oh and why is that? Is it about us?" Jace asked.

"Yes actually" I cut in while the girls looked at me confused and the guys smirked "We talk about how funny your face are whenever we beat you at something" I finished which made the girls smile and the guy's smirks fall and their eyebrows to tilt up.

Just then the teacher came in and told us to go to the auditorium for a show.

The girls and I went on the stage with six of them on one side of me and six on the other. I had my ear piece mic on.

**(The song is No Ordinary Girl so you can search it up I would appreciate it if you listened to it while reading this)**

The music started and the curtain opened when it was fully to the side I started to sing:

_I've got a special power,__That I'm not afraid to use,__Ever awaking hour,__I discover something new,_

_So come on, this is my adventure,__This is my fantasy,__It's all about living in the ocean,__Being wild and free,_

_Cause I'm no ordinary girl,__I'm from the deep blue underworld,__Land or sea,__I've got the power if I just believe,_

_Cause I'm no ordinary girl,__I'm from the deep blue underworld,__Land or sea,__The worlds my oyster, I'm the pearl,_

_No ordinary girl_

_We've got to stick together,__'Cause the best things come in three,__I want it to last forever,__All the magic and fun at sea,_

_So come on this is our adventure,__There's no telling where we'll go,__And all I want to do__Is live amongst the H2O,_

___Cause I'm no ordinary girl,____I'm from the deep blue underworld,____Land or sea,____I've got the power if I just believe_

___Cause I'm no ordinary girl,____I'm from the deep blue underworld,____Land or sea,____The worlds my oyster, I'm the pearl,_

___No ordinary girl_

___Come along it just gets better,____So much to do in just so little time,____Because it all depends on whether,____You want to live and learn on what's behind,_

___Cause I'm no ordinary girl,____I'm from the deep blue underworld,____Land or sea,____I've got the power if I just believe____(Just believe),_

___Cause I'm no ordinary girl,____I'm from the deep blue underworld,____Land or sea,____The worlds my oyster, I'm the pearl,_

___No ordinary girl_

___Cause I'm no ordinary girl,____I'm from the deep blue underworld, ____Land or sea,____I've got the power if I just believe____(Just believe),_

___Cause I'm no ordinary girl,____I'm from the deep blue underworld,____Land or sea,____The worlds my oyster, I'm the pearl,_

___No ordinary girl_

By the time I was done everyone was up and clapping, even the guys which I was pretty surprised about.

We all then walked back to our classrooms and our world history just told us to talk since we were apparently somehow ahead of the other classes. The girls and I started talking about random girl stuff, ignoring the guys while they talked about whatever, until they walked up to us.

**(*.*) Mortada Jace's POV (*.*)**

The teacher told us to talk as we pleased because somehow we ended up ahead of the other classes.

The girls started talking immediately while the guys and I talked.

"Damn Clary can sing" Sebastian said while all of us nodded

"Her voice is so pure a beautiful" Jem said with a smirk.

"Honestly I think we should take this bet a little higher" John suggested. "How so?" Will asked. "To win the bet, you have to have a serious make out session with her and she still has to be the one to make the first move" He finished.

"Sounds good since I know I'm gonna win" I said with a smirk.

"We should ask them if we could all have a movie night" Gabe suggested while we all nodded and headed over to the girls.

As we approached everyone that wasn't facing us turned their heads to look at us and Clary said "Sure that sounds like fun"

We all looked confused and then she smirked and said "You said that last part a little to loudly"

"Ya and this could totally give us the opportunity to get to know each other better" Isabelle said.

"Great" we all said when just then the bell rang and we all went on with the day.

**(*.*) Before Movie Night Mortada Jace's POV (*.*)**

We all agreed on meeting at Infernela at 7:00 for movie night, and to wear pajamas.

We agreed to watch two horror movies and that we would have a vote before we got there.

_This is going to be fun_ I smirked as I thought


	12. Chapter 12 - Movies and Music

**(*.*) Infernela Clary's POV (*.*)**

I was setting up a table with bear, punch, cola, cheese pizza, pepperoni pizza, gummy worms, sour patch, war heads (the really sour candy), salsa with chips, popcorn, lite savers, and some mint and fruit gum to chew down on in case we got scared. Then put bowls, plates, and cups next to it.

I was wearing a bra, even though I usually sleep without one, since the guys were coming, panties of course, light purple silk pants that had pictures of purses, shoes, glasses, and necklaces on it, and a dark purple long sleeved shirt that had a blue pearl necklace with pink shoes on both sides and earrings on it with the words "Miss. Fancy" in cursive.

Aline made the blue carpet floor purple and the walls red. She made Iz and my bed disappear and everything else too, so the only thing in there was the T.V which she turned big enough that it touched both walls. The she put three four brown fur couches, two in the middle and the other two slanted facing towards the screen on each side of the middle couches. Then put a blue fur carpet in front of the couches and put eight bean bags making the same shape as the couches in front of them too. Then some blankets in case anyone got cold.

All of us had just finished setting everything up and were bringing out the choices for movies when we heard a knock on the door. I walked up to it and opened the door to see all twelve of the guys standing there. I let them in and said "You just in time, we were about to vote on what two movies we are going to watch" They all nodded while I took the middle bean bag and Izzy got up from the one next to me to say the choices. I noticed Jace sit in the one next to me and smile at me, I smiled back then turned my attention to Izzy.

"Okay so there is _Freddy Cougar, Dark Skies, The Conjuring, Carrie, The Cabin in The Woods, The Ring, Paranormal Activity, _and _The Thing." _

"Oh shit you guys have some scary movies" I heard Simon say behind me. I then said "We are girls not crazy" they all chuckled while I finished by saying "I vote _The Conjuring _and _Carrie_ because I haven't saw _Carrie_ and I only watched _The Conjuring_ once"

"None of us have seen either of those so how about we watch that" Jace said.

Izzy then said "We haven't seen _The Cabin in The Woods, The Thing, or Paranormal Activity _either so what about those?"

"To be honest we haven't seen anyone of the movies you said" Sebastian said.

"How about we watch the two I suggested and _The Cabin in The Woods _tonight and watch the other two another day Iz" I suggested while everyone nodded including her.

"Fine but we are watching _Carrie _first and while I put it in, the food is over there so if you want some go and get it, and don't eat the war heads or beer they are for truth or dare later. And remember that you can always get up and get more" Izzy said while pointing over at the food table we set up.

When I sat back down I had pepperoni pizza, sour patch, two lite savers, and cola. I sat on the bean bag on my stomach and put my food in front of me while Aline turned the lights off and started watching the movie.

Some of us started screaming and the guys kept jumping but I didn't even flinch, I just laughed, I have a tendency to laugh at horror movies. My secret is that at random moments in the movie I imagine what could happen, but instead of thinking about the scary things that could happen, I think about the ridiculous things that could happen. Like when a girl is in a house by herself in the dark with a flashlight calling "Hello" instead of imagining a monster jumping out, I imagine something stupid and funny jumping out like some random guy in a mask swinging rubber chickens in circles with his arms switching his feet back and forth jumping on them while screaming "Cocka doodle doo the cow says moo"

After thinking that I started laughing like crazy while something scary happened in the movie and everyone jumped.

After the first movie ended Izzy got up and got the movie out then turned to me and asked "What is your problem? Why were you laughing?"

"Because it was funny" I answered with a smirk about all the things I thought about during the movie and letting out a small chuckle.

"Dude that movie was not funny, it nearly scared the shit out of me and even some of the guys and you just sat there not even flinching and then all of a sudden you start laughing your fucking ass off, like you got drunk then sucked a tube of laughing gas down your throat" I smirked and Izzy just glared at me.

I finally gave up and said "Have you ever wondered why I don't flinch?" I asked her while she said "Well no duh"

"Just think about it Iz" I say while she looks up and wonders then says "I don't know just tell me" I then stared at her and said "No" she then asked "Why?" and I answered by saying "If I tell you then it will no longer be a mystery to you that you all are scared as fuck and I am not even flinching while I'm the closest to the T.V"

She glared at me and Sebastian said "Come on Clary tell us your secret" I then say "If I don't use my techneick on the next movie will you guys chill" They all nodded and then Izzy put _Cabin in The Woods_ on.

**(*.*) Infernela Jace's POV (*.*)**

_What the fuck_ I still can't get around the fact that Clary didn't even flinch at the movie and ended up laughing her ass off.

Izzy started the movie and I turned my attention back in front of me.

XOXOXOXO

I saw Clary get up to go and get something when I saw her tilt her head for me to follow. I got up a little interested to see what she wanted.

When I got to her she had a finger over her mouth signaling me to keep quite. She then whispered "Don't tell Iz but I have seen this movie and a really scary part is about to happen so I have a plan to sneak up behind everyone in the two middle couches and scare the shit out of them"

I nodded along as Clary told me her plan I was soon behind one middle couch while she was behind the other. We peeked over the couch and then sunk down when Clary counted down on her fingers _five… four… three… two… one. _We both jumped from behind the couch and grabbed two peoples shoulder out of the four on both of the couches while a scream came from the movie.

All eight people jumped from the couch screaming while Kaelie paused the movie and Clary grabbed my arm and waved her wrist while putting her hand in a fist. I didn't know what it did until everyone looked to where we were and said "What was that?" Clary rushed me over to the back of everyone and waved her wrist while letting the fist go.

Everyone looked around and I started chuckling and Clary nudged me then said "Why did you guys scream?" Izzy then turned to look at her and Clary had her hands on her hips with a serious look on her face.

"Something grabbed my shoulder" Izzy said while Sebastian, Maia, and Jordan nodded and said "Mine too"

"Maybe you guys were just so scared you imagined it happening to you and thought you felt something, it happens to me all the time, like when I want salsa really bad I start to taste it" She said with a raised eye brow.

"No it was real" Izzy said.

Clary then walked over to her and went behind her and said "Was it like this" while grabbing her arm and squeezing.

She got on her knees and started cracking up while Izzy screamed at her saying "You did it?! You little mother fucker you scared the shit out of me!"

I then started laughing along with her while she said "It wasn't a lone job"

Sebastian and Jordan then came up to me and said "What the fuck man?!"

"Will you excuse all of us?" Gabe asked rhetorically while all the guys went into the corridor.

"What the hell man?! You just did that to get closer to Clary" Alec practically whisper-screamed at me.

"You know what they say '_All's fair in Love and War'" _I answered with a smirk.

"How about the rest of the night we call off the bet, we are going to play Truth or Dare after the movies so we can help each other out here" Simon said with a slight smirk while everyone nodded.

We all went in the room to find the girls in their spots for the movie. "Finally" Clary said while grabbing the remote and playing the movie.

**(*.*) Infernela Clary's POV (*.*)**

"Those movies were awesome!" Kaelie said with a smile.

"I know right, now who wants to play Truth or Dare" Izzy said while walking over to the snack table and grabbing the beers.

"Okay this is how we play, you don't do the dare you have to take off one piece of clothing not including shoes or socks so take them off" Everyone did as they were told while sitting in a circle while I left a spot for Iz. "Every five dares, we drink a cup of beer" She finished while passing out tiny cups and beers.

All the guys nodded along with the girls while we each took a cup and a beer. The cup was about eight inches tall but we only had to fill it to the six inch mark on it. "Fill the cup to the six inch mark and start off by drinking" We all drank "We will do that every dive dares" Izzy finished.

"I'm starting because I thought of it" Aline said with a smile "Clary Truth or Dare"

I looked at her and said "Dare"

Aline looked at me with a smirk then said "I dare you to perform the two songs you've been working on for the last couple days in the studio in front of us" Izzy then and said "Umm one of those songs is a duet"

"Fine, come on let's go to the studio downstairs" I said while getting up and walking to the closet. "Where are you going?" one of the guys asked me.

"It's past midnight; do you really expect us to use the public one? We have a private one in the closet thanks to a little magic" I answered while swaying my hand in a following motion.

I pressed the number in the key pad and the secret door opened and I went in with everyone behind me descending the stairs. When we arrived in the studio I turned the lights on, put the flash drive on the board, went in the booth, put the headphones on, and waited while everyone sat down or stood while Kaelie set up the board.

"We'll do the duet first" Izzy said while entering the booth and starting up the second sound recorder (Microphone) into place and put the headphones on.

The song started and we started to sing.

**(The song is "Give it Up" by Arianna Grande and Elizabeth Gillies)**

**_Clary_**/_Izzy/ _**_Both_**

_Someday I'll let you in__Treat you right,_

_ Drive you out your mind, oh__,_

**_Y_****_ou never met a chick like me,_****_Burn so bright,_**

**_ I'm gonna make you blind,_**

**_Always want what you can't have,_**

**_Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted,_**

**_Make you feel good as I'm with you,_**

**_Let me shape ya boy,_**

**_ let's get it started,_**

**_Give it up,_**

**_You can't win,_**

**_Cause I know where you've been_****_,_**

**_Such a shame you don't put up a fight,_**

**_It's a game that we play,_**

**_At the end of the night,_**

**_It's the same old story_****_,_**

**_But you never get it right,_**

**_Give it up,_**

**_Come a little closer,_**

**_Baby baby,_**

**_Come a little closer,_**

**_Come a little closer,_**

**_Baby baby_**

_So stop trying to walk away,_

_No you won't ever leave me behind,_

**_(Nooo)_**

**_You better believe that I'm here to__ stay,_**

_(That's right)_

**_Cause your the shade and I'm the sunshine_**

**_(Oooooh)_**

**_Look at me boy cause I got you where I want you,_**

**_Isn't it so exciting,_**

**_Wanna shake you wanna break you,_**

**_Take a backseat boy cause now I'm drivin'_**

**_Give it up,_**

**_You can't win,_**

**_Cause I know where you've been,_**

**_Such a shame you don't put up a fight,_**

**_It's a game that we play,_**

**_At the end of the night,_**

**_It's the same old story,_**

**_But you never get it right,_**

**_Give it up,_**

**_Oooooh Yeaaah,_**

_Oh oooooohoo_**_(Heeeey)_**

**_Hey yay yay yea ooooh_**

**_Come a little closer,_**

**_Come a little closer_****_,_**

**_Baby baby,_**

**_Come a little closer,_**

**_Come a little closer,_**

**_Baby baby,_**

**_Come a little closer,_**

**_Come a little closer,_**

**_Baby,_**

**_If you are my baby,_**

**_and I'll make you crazy,_**

**_Tonight,_**

**_Look at me boy cause I got you where I want you,_**

**_Isn't it so exciting,_**

**_Wanna shake you wanna break you,_**

**_Take a backseat boy cause now I'm drivin'_**

**_Give it up,_**

**_You can't win,_**

**_Cause I know where you've been_****_,_**

**_Such a shame you don't put up a fight,_**

**_It's a game that we play,_**

**_At the end of the night,_**

**_It's the same old story,_**

**_But you never get it right,_**

**_Give it up,_**

**_Woohooaaa,_**

**_Yeah!_**

When we finished the girls started clapping like crazy while the guys had wide eyes and were staring at us with shock. Izzy got out of the booth so I could sing my other song.

The music then started and I started to sing when it was time.

**(This song is "Tell me Something I Don't Know" by Selena Gomez)**

_**Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it,**_

_**It's so hard to break yeah**_

_**There's no way to fake it**_

_**Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling,**_

_**I shouldn't believe in,**_

_**The dreams that I'm dreaming,**_

_**I hear it everyday,**_

_**I hear it all the time,**_

_**I'm never gonna amount too much,**_

_**But they're never gonna change my mind, Oh,**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me,**_

_**Something I don't know,**_

_**Something I don't know,**_

_**Something I don't know, (times 2)**_

_**How many inches in a mile,**_

_**What it takes to make you smile,**_

_**Get you not to treat me like a child, baby**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me,**_

_**Something I don't know, **_

_**Something I don't know,**_

_**Something I don't know,**_

_**Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing,**_

_**This life I'm pursuing,**_

_**The odds I'd be losing,**_

_**Everybody tells me,**_

_**That it's like one in a million,**_

_**Like one in a billion,**_

_**One in a zillion,**_

_**I hear it everyday,**_

_**I hear it all the time,**_

_**I'm never gonna amount to much,**_

_**But they're never gonna change my mind, Oh,**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me,**_

_**Something I don't know,**_

_**Something I don't know,**_

_**Something I don't know, (Times 2)**_

_**How many inches in a mile,**_

_**What it takes to make you smile,**_

_**Get you not to treat me like a child, baby**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me,**_

_**Something I don't know,**_

_**Something I don't know,**_

_**Something I don't know,**_

_**(I'm not putting the rap part since it's just her singing)**_

_**I'm on my way,**_

_**I know I'm gonna get there someday,**_

_**It doesn't help when you say,**_

_**It won't be easy**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me,**_

_**Something I don't know, **_

_**Something I don't know,**_

_**Something I don't know, (Times two)**_

_**How many inches in a mile,**_

_**What it takes to make you smile,**_

_**Get you not to treat me like a child, baby,**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me,**_

_**Something I don't know,**_

_**Something I don't know,**_

_**Something I don't know, (Times 3)**_

_**How many inches in a mile,**_

_**What it takes to make you smile,**_

_**Get you not to treat me like a child, baby,**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me,**_

_**Something I don't know,**_

_**Something I don't know,**_

_**Something I don't know**_

* * *

**In the next chapter I will put the guys feelings towards Clary's two songs**

**Oh that reminds me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Tell me something I don't know" or "Give it up" The singers do.**

**With Love,**

**GoldenHairedAngel**


	13. Chapter 13 -Thoughts, Amnesia, and Truth

**(*.*) Infernela Sebastian's POV (*.*)**

_Oh, My, God, Clary's songs were so feisty. They probably have something that fits in with her life _I thought as we walked out of the girl's personal recording studio.

_But that first song was crazy feisty, like something happened in her life_. _But it doesn't matter; now I want her more than ever, and I will have her even if I have to pry her off of one of the guys. I always get what I want and right now, I want her _I thought with a smirk.

**(*.*) Infernela Jace's POV (*.*)**

_Clary's songs were so beautiful; I can't believe she wrote them _I thought while looking at her when walking back into the room up the stairs.

When we walked in Simon then said "Can you give us a minute before we start playing again?" the girls nodded while all the guys went into the corridor.

After Will closed the door Simon said "Let me get to the point, I want to drop out of the competition" Everyone nodded then Gabe asked "Why?" full of curiosity.

"Because every time I think of Clary I always end up thinking of Isabelle and I can only focus on her" Simon answered.

"So am I, I never feel right when I am thinking of her but when I think of Maia" Jordan zoned out, then getting a lost in thought expression.

"Ya me too, I think I like Sophie, she is so pretty" Gid said while getting lost in thought like Jordan.

"And I'm dropping out because I don't fell right with this and treating a girl like this" Jem said.

"That's fine with us, less competition, but I am still going to win" I said

"Whatever let's go in, and remember the bet is paused, so we can help each other out" Sebastian said before he opened the door and everyone sat back down.

"Okay Clary it's your turn" Isabelle said.

"I know but before I go I just want to say to be careful with Isabelle's dares" Clary said when Maia interrupted and said "And to be careful what dares you give her" The girls chuckled at this.

"Come on Clary choose me" Izzy said.

"No way I am not falling in that trap" she answered "I'd like to keep my dignity"

"Okay, Maia truth or dare" She asked Maia. "Dare" she answered. Clary then walked over to her and whispered something in her ear. Maia then screamed "There is something seriously wrong with you!" when Clary answered "You just noticed" With a shrug of her shoulders while she got up and sat down in her spot. Maia then removed her shirt and shot glares at Clary.

_I wonder what Clary told her _I thought.

"I'd ask what she said but you know what they say '_Curiosity killed the cat'"_ Iz said.

** (*.*) Mortada Jace's POV (*.*)**

I woke up to a giant throbing in my head and I honestly couldn't remember anything from last night. I looked to the side and saw a note that said.

_Dear Guys,_

_Last night we had a movie night and drank a little beer from our homeland,_

_The beer causes slight amnesia the next morning but it will eventually where off and you will slowly start to remember everything._

_The beer works so that you forget everything but when you hear a key word from last night,_

_You will remember a point from last night and eventually you will remember everything_

_From All of The Girls_

I got up and got asprin and poured a glass of water, I quickly gulped them both then went in the bathrrom and ttok a shower. When I got out I noticed John had gotton asprin and water too. I quickly got dressed and checked the time, 8:32.

I went to get John and I some lunch and grabbed two plates of pancakes with syrup and butter on the top, and I also grabbed two water bottles. I then brought it back to the room and gave a plate to John.

When we were done, we got the other guys and walked to our class.

**(*.*) Infernela Clary's POV (*.*)**

_I woke up with a massive pain in my head and a note by my bed._

_Dear Me,_

_Last night the all of us and the guys had a movie night and beer from our homeland,_

_The on that gives us amnesia, we will soon all recover but for now we still have school so get up_

_From Yourself_

I got up and got asprin and a glass of water. I then woke Izzy up and gave her the note and told her to pass it on to the other girls after she had asprin.

She nodded and I walked to the bathroom to take a shower. I soon got out and walked to the closet.

I ended up in a strapless dress with a white/blue top part with four bottom ruffle layers going in an order of dark blue,ocean blue, dark blue, ocean blue; and eight inch blue heels. I went to the armour and got a white and blue striped bracelet. I then went to my makeup station and put on bright red lipstick, black eye shadow, thick to thin off the corner eyeliner, and mascara. I don't really know who I'm trying to impress but I know I look sexy in my outfit.

After I was done with everything I found Izzy on her bad in a robe from the bathroom. She looked at me and asked "Who're you trying to impress?" I shrugged my shoulders and said "What? I can't just look sexy and not have a reason?" I asked back.

"Hey do you have any idea what happened last night?" I shook my head at her and pushed her in the closet to get dressed.

After Izzy was dressed and ready to go, we went and got the girls to walk to Mortada. "I feel so awkward not remembering anything from last night, I wonder what our secret words are" Tessa said lost in thought.

"Ya I mean what if something happened between the guys and us?" Camille asked. Izzy answered by saying "I don't think any of us would take it that far, but I do remember us all watching _Carrie, The Conjuring, _and _The Cabin in The Woods_" Izzy said we all stopped remembering the movies and said "Oh ya"

**(They do not remember the prank that Clary and Jace did, just the movie and Clary laughing like an idiot)**

"It was halerious when Clary started laughing in the middle of the movie" Maureen said. We all nodded and smirked at the memory.

Soon enough we arived at Mortada and were about to enter the classroom when all of a sudden something, or should I say someone, picked me up by my side and toused me on their shoulder. I heard the girls let out a squek and knew someone picked them up too.

After about running through two halls they all let us down and I looked up to meat golden eyes "What was that for? You scared the death out of us" I said in a laughing yet questioning voice

**(That reminds me, someone asked me about Clary's alert signal and why didn't it go off about the bet, it is because the bet isn't going to hurt her. And the reason it didn't go off here is because it is only for when she is a faerie)**

"What? That's how we have fun, and get you to have fun too" Jace answered.

"Just for that, I won't tell you about what the girls and I are doing on Sunday" I shot back while starting to walk away with the girls behind me but seperated enough for the guys to get in between each on of them. He then came up next to me and said "It's probeblt just one of those girly things anyway" I looked at him and said "One, that is sexis, and two it is actually something that you guys will, sorry excuse me, **would** have enjoyed"

"Come on just ignore Jace and tell us, that's what we do" Will said.

Jace looked over at him and said "You want to go Herondale" with a joking voice. Will responded by saying "Bring it on Wayland" they started play fighting then ended up laughing and patting eachother on the back.

"Are you two done playing so we can get to class?" I asked with my hand on my hip and the other holding my bag strap on my shoulder; then Tessa said "Ya, you guys are so childish" with her hand on her hip too. They both shrugged and smirked which Tessa and I ignored by turning around.

I then felt someone lift me up with their arms and through me on their shoulder. I started hitting Jaces back but that just made him laugh. I turned and saw Tessa on Will's shoulder with a mad look on her face.

When they finally put us down at the classroom door I practically screamed "What the fuck!?" They both started laughing and I soon saw the others walking behind them. I rolled my eyes and opened the door to the classroom.

"Come on tell us though" Jace said behind me. I turned to look at him and said "Fine I'll tell you. The girls and I all got twenty-three tickets to Rapids Water Park in Florida, Aline is going to transport us there"

Jace then said "Oh my god I heard that place is awsome I can't wait to go" Jace said wihile going to tell the other guys. I smiled a little while walking towards my regular seat. I then heard an "Oh no you don't" and was picked up yet again, by the stomach and brought to the guys side of the room and put in a chair while they said "Now sit and stay"

I turned to look up at Sebastian then said "I'm not a dog" he then said "I know" which I responded by saying "So don't treat me like one" I was about to get up but he just grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back down and said "You all are sitting with us today, we are no longer seperated, we are all friends here"

"Fine but I want Iz on one side of me" I then heard someone say "I'm way ahead of you" and looked next to me to see Izzy sitting their.

I smiled then turned my attention towards the door when that teacher walked in and said "Sorry about the bell not riniging, they are having dificalties with it so they will be testing it all morining but an announcement will tell you when to go to your next class until they get it fixed" he sat down in his chair and looked at the class. He then raised an eyebrow at us and asked "You guys are all sitting together?" we all nodded and let out a laugh when the teacher said "Did I go through a parallel universe because last time I heard, you guys were panking in gym, wouldn't let eachother out of the school at the end of the day, and yelled at eachother a lot"

I then spoke up by saying "That's in the past, you know what they say _'forgive and forget'"_ while everyone around me nodded. I then noticed I was in the front row with Sebastian on one side of me, izzy on the other, Jace behind me, Maia diagnal from me on one side, and Max diagnal on the other.

**XoXoXoX**

The day went by really fast and it was eight minutes till the bell rings and (Alegebra teacher) told us that we could talk until the bell rings and not to forget to finish our homework.

The guys and girls all huddled up so they could talk about if anyone remembered last night.

"So does anyone remember anything from last night?" Max asked and all the girls nodded.

The guys all leaned in while I asked "In the letter you guys got did it talk about 'everytime you here a certain word from a topic of last night, you will remember something'?" They all nodded and I continued "Well remember the word for you might be something different for someone else. And we found a secret word, it is that we watched _Carrie, The Conjuring, _and _The Cabin in The Woods_ for movie night" At certain words the guys froze and remembered something then came back and said "Oh yeah"

"I have a certain feeling that I know a word from last night" Will said and everyone urged him on "I think that somewhere in the night a **prank **was involved" At the word prank everyone froze remembering the prank that occurred last night.

After a couple minutes everyone was sucked out of their rememberance of last night. Izzy looked at me and said "Hey! You scared the shit out of me, I actually thought the movie was real! Except for the cabin part" Everyone giggled and Jace and I high fived for scaring everyone so badly.

"Ok anyways, two memories down… ummm…. The rest of the night to go" Jem said making everyone let out a slight laugh.

"Well I just hope we didn't get so drunk that it went to some extremes" Kaelie said with a slight sigh. "What I am wondering is what we did after the movies that we started drinking" Maureen spoke up.

All of a sudden I had a flash.

_"Izzy Truth or Dare" Maia said._

_"Will Truth or Dare" Jace asked._

_"Clary Truth or Dare" Sebastian said._

_"Maureen Truth or Dare" I said._

_"Camille Truth or Dare" Magnus said._

_"To drink number seven" Izzy then said lifting a cup in the air and drinking along with everyone else. My flashback did a close up on the beer we were drink._

**Beer made in Idris**

**Warning: If too much is consumed, causes impulsiveness, dizzyness, drougyness, inability to think, and forgetfulness of past eight-twelve hours.**

_The flashback skipped ahead and Izzy said "To drink number twenty-one" then I saw Helen get up and throw up in the bathroom and me say something but I was already slipping away from the memory. And the last thing I heard was "We should stop"_

At that point I was shot back to reality and everyone was staring at me. "What'd you see?" Izzy amediatly asked.

"I saw all of us sitting in a circle each with a cup of beer from our homeland and a white cup. All I saw was five different people say 'Truth or Dare' to someone then all of us take a drink from the cup after we poured the beer in it"

By the time I finished I looked up and saw all of them looking in space as they remembered what happened. They all soon came back down to Earth and I said to all of them "So how was it up in space? You see any marshions?" They looked at me and smirked with a slight laugh while I smiled.

"Did any of you here any of the dares?" Helen asked as all of us shook our heads no. "Well all I saw was everyone asking eachother Truth or Dare then a close up of what we were drinking"

"Yeah but what I saw was confusing, our regular rules are every five dares we take a sip of beer and we were on seven but seven couldn't have given us that big of a hangover" Jesse said.

"Well the reason we didn't here the answers is most likely because every five to ten dare we did have a secret word of their own" I said then finshed by saying "I actually saw that we stopped at drink number twenty-one so dares" I sighed and everyones eyes widened.

"105 dares?" Maia breathed then slapped her hand over her face.

"Did you see anything else Clary?" Izzy asked and I shook my head at her.

"We maybe if we remember most of the night, all the dares will just come with the rest of night that we have already remembered" I said, everyone nodded.

Maia then spoke up and said "That's not why I'm worried Clary, you know that if we drink to much of the beer what the sitafects are, and the natural amount is fifteen drinks from those cups but twenty-one. Who knows what could have happened, I'm not even sure I want to know anymore"

We all nooked at the floor but then I said "Look we will eventually remember but just to make sure we didn't take anything to far I'm just going to make sure this isn't the secret word for anyone" Everyone nodded and I said "Sex" We looked at on another and nothing happened and we all let a relieved sigh out.

The bell then rang and we all walked out of the room and said our good-byes as the girls and I all walked back to the school.

When we got back to school we all talked until it was time to go to bed and then went to sleep.

**XoXoXoX**

_After singing my two new songs we all went back to the room and continued playing. I had dared Maia to do something really embarrising and she just yelled at me then took her shirt off._

_"Anyways, Sebastian truth or dare" Maia said "Dare" Sebastian said._

_"I dare you to do the cinnamon challenge" Maia simply said. "What's the cinnamon challenge" Aline choked on her water and started coughing along with her sister, Kaelie; the rest of the girls had wide eyes._

_"Look I will show you but we have to do it outside" I said while everyone got up._

_I brought cinnamon, a glass of water, a soup spoon, and a bucket. _I feel bad for Sebastian the cinnamon challenge is almost painful it's so gross _I thought_

_"Okay so I am going to put cinnamon on this soup spoon and you are going to eat it all in one bite, the water is to wash the taste out of your mouth" I left out why the bucket was there but luckily everyone ignored it._

_I slowly filled the spoon with cinnamon and handed it to Seb. I then made hand gestures that Seb wouldn't see for them to move back. Everyone did not knowing what would happen._

_Seb then put the spoon of cinnamon in his mouth whole like I had said and then started coughing up the cinnamon and spitting it out like crazy then got the water and chugged it the spit it out in the bucket but ended up throwing up._

Poor Seb _I thought. The guys all ran over to him while Jordan asked "What did you give him?"_

_"It's just cinnamon, but the reason he did that was because cinnamon is not meant to be eaten without anything and is so sweet that it is horrible alone and with a lot" I answered._

_Seb nodded at the guys and said "Yep, pure cinnamon" then he went back to drinking water and spitting it out in the bucket._

**_XoXoXoXoX_**

****_After a while of playing Truth or dare we had already drunk from the cup nine times, it ended up with this:_

_Camille, Jordan, Seb, Gabe, Jessamine, Aline, Jem, Sophie, and John in their underwear, and for the girls, bra._

_Izzy, Kaelie, Maia, Gid, Helen, Maureen, Alec, Will, Max, Simon, and Jace with no shirt._

_And Tessa, Magnus, and I still wearing all their clothes._

_ "Okay, Clary truth or Dare" Izzy said. "I regret nothing about that dare, I knew that this time would come and I am not afraid of you so dare" I answered with a proud smile._

_I had dared Isabelle to go up to a random house knock on the door and say "Free sex, one time and one time only" Izzy denied my dare in shock and took her shirt off._

_"Well that is going to have to change" Izzy said while looking up to think about her dare then saying. "__Audeo__tibi__quiden__, __atque__ ad unum es guys in oscula decem" All the guys looked confused, and I had shock writen all over my face. **(It means "I dare you to kiss all the guys and rate them one through ten")**_

_My eyes widened and so did the girls but some of them smirked "Oh hell no Iz that is so unreasonable" I answered her while glaring._

_"Quid enim? Sunt metuis?" Iz then said. **(Means "Why not? Are you scared?")**_

_"Non som, exterruerat Izzy est inconveniens, quod ea, quae faceret" I answered. **(Means "No Izzy, I'm not scared, it's that it would make things awkward")**_

_"Fine I guess I went a bit overboard on that one" Iz said._

_"Ok then what is my dare?" I asked talking in English again._

_"I dare you to drink a whole bottle of hot sauce" Izzy said with a smirk._

_"Izzy when I said I like hot sauce I didn't mean that I would drink it" I said while getting up and removing her shirt then sitting back down._

**_(In the dream Clary actually sees all the dares but I am to lazy to put them in LOL)_**

_We were already at our sixteenth drink from the cup and everyone was getting a little dizzy and impulsive of the dares. No one could think straight so sometimes our minds would wonder somewhere else. Most of us were only in our underwear, and bra for girls, but Izzy, Will, Jace, and I still had our pants on._

_"Ok, ummm, Clary truth or dare" Kaelie slurred. "Dare" I said back without any sign of drunkness, but I could control how I sounded I just was impulsive right now._

_"I dare you to kiss Sebastian" she said, all the girls giggled as I got up. What the hell am I doing, I must be going over board on the whole impulsive thing I thought but ended up thinking about Sebastian somehow._

_When I approached him I sat down in his lap and kissed him. He ammediatly responded and kissed me back while putting an arm around my waist to pull me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we continued to kiss. He licked my lips asking for entrance and I gave it to him. Our tongues battled for domanance and I let him win as his tongue explored my mouth. I pulled back and got up and sat down back in my spot._

_Aline leaned over and was about to whisper something to me then said "I forgot what I was going to say" I wasn't going to respond but the beers from our world made us a bit stupid so I said "I hate it when that happens" She nodded and I looked over at the boys. There was something in their eyes, hatred and something else I couldn't tell._

_I continued with the game anyway, ignoring the guys._

**_XoXoXoX_**

**_(Again Clary actually saw the dares in her dreams I am just to lazy….. sue me, LOL not really)_**

_We were on drink number twenty and honestly the dares were getting more and more stupid. Everyone kept choosing dare and never truth._

_It was Jace's go and he asked Sebastian "Truth or Dare" he answered dare and Jace leaned over to him and said something in his ear but I couldn't here it because my powers were all wobly from the drinks. When he backed up Sebastian nodded then said "Clary Truth or Dare" but before I answered I asked "What did you just dare him to do, Jace?" and he just said "It is something he has to do back at the room" I just let it slide not really caring and ending up thinking about leperchans._

_"So Clary Truth or Dare" I answered dare without a second thought, I don't even think I could think twice; I am going to have the biggest hangover tomorrow._

_"I dare you to kiss Jace" he said and I nodded and got up. I went over to Jace and smiled slightly as I sat in his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned over and kissed him and he, just like Sebastian, ammediatly responded by wrapping his arms around my waist. His lips were soft and plush unlike Sebastian who had hard yet soft lips that seemed hungry. Jace's lips moved on mine with passion and gentleness , I felt his tongue ask for entrance and I gave it to him without even thinking . We each explored eachothers mouths full of passion the entire time. I felt Jace pull me closer and me pull him closer, I didn't want to stop and I couldn't stop. But I slowly pulled back and refused to look in his eyes as I got up and went to sit down._

_Izzy then said "To drink number twenty-one" while poauring another drink and gulping it down. _

_We all did the same and went on with the game. "Izzy Truth or Dare" I asked and she chose dare, I responded by saying "I dare you to ride Simon" She smiled and got up walking towards Simon._

_She pushed him down and climbled on top of him and started riding him. The girls and I let out a few giggles when Izzy got back up leaving a shocked yet satisfied Simon on the ground. _

_"Will Truth or Dare" Izzy said and Will replied dare, of course. "I dare you to kiss Tessa" _

_Tessa stared at Izzy then turned her attention toward Will who had gotton up and walked over to her. She smiled when Will kneeled down and leaned towards Tessa, who also leaned in. After about a minute or so they pulled back and Will went back to his spot._

_"Maia Truth or Dare" Will asked and Maia answered dare. "I dare you to French Kiss Jordan" Maia smiled and got up. She went over to Jordan and they both leaned in after Maia sat down in front of him. They rapped their arms around eachother and after about another minute they pulled back. Maia got up and went to sit back in her spot._

_"Gideon Truth or Dare" he answered dare and she said "I dare you to put a hicky on Sophie's neck" Sophie let a soft giggle escape and Gideon got up and went over to Sophie. He moved her hair out of the way and started sucking her skin. He soon pulled back and went to sit back down._

_"Jem Truth or Dare" Gideon asked Jem. He answered dare and Gideon said "I dare you to go in that closet and have a full make out session with Jessamine" Jem looked at Jesse and smirked. He got up and took Jesse to the closet. They soon came back with tousled hair and big smiles on their faces._

_"To number twenty-two" Izzy said pouring another glass of beer._

_We all did the same and drank it, but Helen then got up and went in the bathroom. I got up and went after her, I saw her throwing up in the bathroom so I turned around and said "I guess it's time to stop, we still have school tomorrow and we are all going to have masive hangovers too. Not to mention we have school tomorrow and it's 2:24"_

_They all nodded and the guys got up but I stopped them and turned to Aline and said "I think it would be safer if Aline transported you guys back to your school" again everyone nodded and Aline snapped her fingers and all the guys were gone and so was Aline. A second later she came back and said "I made sure they all reached their rooms" Everyone cleaned up the room and walked out of the room to go back to their own and we all fell asleep._

I then shot out of bed when I heard my alrm go off. I ran to the mirror and saw my hair was messy and my eyes held pure horror and shock in them. I then looked at Izzy who was stretching on her bed.

She turned to me and asked "Bad dream?" I just nodded the said "I'll just wash it off in the shower" she then nodded and I walked in the bathroom, showered, scrubed my face,brushed my hair and teeth, then took one last look in the mirror to make sure that I didn't look like I had something to hide then walked out and went in the closet to search for my outfit of the day.

I ended in a black sweater with red roses on it with green leaves on the roses; dark blue shorts with gold diamond shaped buttons surrounding one of the pockets and a brown belt with a black buckle to hold it up; and black five inch heels with three white straps with a gold buckle on each of them and a gold tip.

When I walked out Izzy was already dressed because she had laid her closthes out before she took her shower. She walked up to me and said "Since you're a mermaid that means you can change your hair color, so what color are you going to make it?" Izzy asked me then finished by saying "By the way, love your outfit"

I shrugged my shoulders and went over to the makeup station so I could do my hair. I did a tap on my cheek and made my freckles dissapear and then straightened my hair. I then did my hair so it went to the top of my butt, then turned the color blonde with a black streak in it that went all the way down to the bottom. I then did my make up by curling my lashes then putting masacra on, off the corner eye liner, black eye shadow, and red lipstick that made my green eyes pop and the roses stand out on my shirt.

I then walked to the armour and picked out a gold necklace and two braclets that each were black with one thin gold line that went over that middle color which was red and another thing gold line at the bottom of the middle color.

When I turned around Izzy gasped and said "Oh MY God, what's the occastion?" I shrugged and said "I don't know I just was startled by my dream and am trying to get it off me by doing this, and it is the start of Autumn"

**(In the story the date is September 21st)**

Izzy then asked me the thing I wanted her to ask the least, other than '_how many times have you had sex in your life?' _"What was your dream about?" I froze where I stood and just mumbled a "Nothing" then went out the room and started waling to Mortada with the rest of the girls.

**XoXoXoX**

The walk went by really hard because after the dream I couldn't look at the girls the same without feeling guilty about telling them and about what they did. Honestly I was trying to figure out what to do about the guys, how was I suppoused to deal with them, especially Seb and Jace. I mean I kissed them while I was drunk and I figure that out in a dream, they're gonna find out sooner or later, hopefully later.

All I have to do is get no ont to say _ride_ so Izzy and Simon don't remember what happened, _French kiss _for Maia and Jordan, _hickey _for Gideon and Sophie, _kiss _for Jace, Seb, Will, and Tessa, and _make-out _for Jem and Jesse.

_This is going to be a long, difficult day_ I thought.

I was then snapped out of my thoughts by Izzy who snapped her fingers in my face and said "We're here Clary, you look like you were in a trance" I looked up and saw the gate with a circle at the top that had an M and I together for Mortada and Infernela.

_Well here goes nothing _I thought before going through the gate.

* * *

**Sorry about not updating in a while, I have just been busy with school, my final exams are coming up and the last thing I need is a story being the cause of my failing grade, I hope you guys understand but I will be writing still.**

**I made this one really long for your forgiveness.**

**Please review**

**Love always,**

**GoldenHairedAngel**


	14. Chapter 14 - Awkward

**(*.*) Mortada Clary's POV (*.*)**

I walked into the school with the girls following close behind me. When I walked into the building I saw all the guys standing there leaning against the wall. I all of a sudden got really nervous and felt like I was about to gag, remembering what everyone did.

All the guys started walking towards us and it took everything in me to not let my heart hammer in my chest and let it show. Seb then said "Hey girls, any luck on remembering anything?" All the girls shook their heads while I looked at the floor remembering the kiss we had. I was about to shudder then remembered that there were people around me.

"I have a feeling you know something Clary" Jace said with a smirk while stepping forward. He then finished by saying "You can either tell us or do we have to find out"

"Honestly, I wish I remembered something. I was just thinking about what could have happened and if it rang a bell" I said thankful for my acting, but I must have had a glint in my eyes that said otherwise from what he said next.

"Fine don't tell us, we'll just have to get it out of you" The guys took a step forward. I took a step back before I could realize what I was doing so I put a look of shock on my face then said "Are challenging a mermaid?"

The guys laughed then Jordan said "All mermaids can do is grow a tail and swim really fast" Helen and Sophie then said at the same time "That is not true"

I then took a step forward forgetting what happened and said "Would you like to prove that theory?" The guys let out a chuckle and smirks plated on their faces while Max said "You can't do anything, all we have to do is get you wet and you won't be able to anything"

I smirked back and said "You can't fight me if you can't see me" I then brought my hand by my face and flicked my wrist while forming a fist and turned invisible. I then walked behind them without a sound and raised my other hand and slowly twisted my hand forming a cloud above the guys. The girls noticed and walked to the back of them making them all turn to face me. I then took a couple steps back myself and flicked my hand untwisting it, and a large mass of rain pour down on the guys.

I then flicked my wrist that was in a fist causing me to be visible again. I smiled mockingly while the guys looked at me pissed. Magnus then screamed "What the hell?! Do you know how much time I spend on my glitter every day?" I let out laugh as did the rest of the girls, then Jace said "We can just walk out of the cloud" All the guys took a step out of the cloud and the cloud grew bigger to match where they all were.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Alec exclaimed. "Why don't we just walk over to the girls so they get wet" Gabe put in. They all walked towards the all of us and the girls backed away while I stood my ground. When they were close they spread out so the cloud grew bigger then kept walking.

When it got to me I used my powers to have it stream down around me but not touch me. When I was in the middle of the rain the guys all looked at me and I said "You're gonna have to do better than that"

Jace then replied by saying "Fine" all the guys then charged at me and engulfed me in a giant hug, I screamed but soon turned into a mermaid with my long beautiful green, blue, white, yellow, and purple tail with a matching top with sequins and purls at the end on the tail; and my hair done up in a curly red ponytail with my bangs hanging on the side of my face and a gold crown in my hair.

The guys all backed up one step and gawked at me, all staring at my chest. I smirked and said "How 'bout all of you try and be a merman for a while" I then flicked my wrist and all of the guys turned into merman. I turned and saw the girls staring at the guy's six packs. I turned and saw the guys get on their elbows and stare at their tails.

"Whoa, this is awesome!" Jace said. The bell had already rang so we weren't worried about anyone seeing us. I rolled my eyes and said "You guys are dicks" They all chuckled and I just rolled my eyes again then laughed along with the rest of them.

Then Seb said "Wait, I just have one question" Jordan interrupted and said "We're merman and you only have one question" I smirked and nodded and Seb "How do mermaids have sex?"

I answered by saying "Merfolk are not born, they are humans that are turned, but when the humans have sex, their kids will be half merfolk meaning they won't have all of the mermaid powers. Most merfolk don't even know they can turn human because their parents think it's too dangerous so they spend their whole lives in the ocean. Like Ariel, the movie is actually based on a true story even though everyone thinks its myth"

All the guys nodded as I flicked my wrist and the storm cloud disappeared and the guys turned human again. I then used my power to turn human again and we all walked to the classroom.

When we all walked in the teacher said "Your all late, sit down and pay attention" we did as asked and the teacher started the lesson but I couldn't help but feel like all the guys were staring at me, but I refused to look at them and feel the awkwardness of "that night" creep back in my memory.

**(*.*) Jace's POV (*.*)**

I could tell Clary was hiding something, that she knew something and didn't want to tell us or have us know. _Could something that bad have happened that night? No, I mean yes I would have liked something to happen, but not if Clary is afraid of us finding out_ I thought while looking at Clary.

I looked around and noticed the guys looking at her, but not for the same reason as me, their eyes were filled with want and lust. Except for Gid, Jem, Will, Magnus, and Jordan who aren't in the competition; and Simon had his gaze on Clary but switching to Isabelle, he then put his head in his hands probably thinking about the dilemma.

Just then the bell rang and it was time for Science with Mr. Starkweather. We used to have a different teacher named Mrs. Julie, but she got a job per motion in California so she moved there and we got a new teacher.

We all went our separate ways to our lockers so we could get our stuff for Science and put our World History stuff in it till tomorrow. We never really had to carry a bag around since the schedules were ordered by what they want your first period to be. Like if your first class is on the first floor, then all your classes were on the first floor. Our classes were on the third floor, the only time we had to go to a different floor was for gym and lunch which was in the gymnasium, courts, fields, and track for gym; and for lunch we were in the courtyard or lunchroom when it is really cold out.

My locker is in between Seb's and Jordan's lockers, and on my right in the next row of lockers was where Maia, Aline, and Clary's lockers were. I saw Clary open her locker and get her things; I then turned my attention back to my locker and did the combo then grabbed my stuff and closed it. We all started walking to our next class, when I turned to Clary she had a worried expression on while lost in thought.

I then asked "What's wrong Clary?" She snapped back to reality and looked at me and said "Nothing"

I looked at her and asked again "Clary you look worried, what's wrong? Come on you can tell me" When she didn't respond I grabbed Clary's arm and stopped while making her turn to me. She flinched back after we had stopped and looked at the ground awkwardly. "What is wrong with you Clary? Yesterday you were all happy and fun, and now today you are all….. Awkward"

She looked up at me with those emerald green eyes making me want to grab her and kiss her like we were the last two people alive. But I held back knowing that if I did do that, nothing would be the same as in something bad could happen or something. She bit her lip and looked at the ground, then she touched her lips which added more worry in her eyes and something else I couldn't quit put my finger on.

"Clary?" I said with a worried voice, she looked up at me and in her eyes they read worried, anxiety, and something else I couldn't describe. She finally said "Look Jace" when she said my name I had to clench my hands from grabbing her wanting to hear her scream my name. "I just can't tell you right know, but maybe another time. I'm sorry" with that she walked off just as the one minute bell when off signally we had one minute to get to class.

I started walking after her and into class. When I walked in Clary had just sat down and the bell went off as I took my seat. Gabe leaned over so only I could here and asked "Did something happen between you two?" I shook my head then said "I wish" He chuckled at this and turned back to the board.

**XoXoXoX**

After class we all said our goodbyes and went back to our dorms.

When we all walked back in the room we started taking until it was time to go to bed and wet to sleep.

**(*.*) Infernela Clary's POV (*.*)**

I woke with a start; I checked the time and saw my alarm blinking 8:45. I turned it off and walked to the bathroom to take a shower, brush my hair, and brush my teeth.

After a hot shower, I went out to find Isabelle on the phone; I knew she was ordering our food when she said "We'd like the usual" I walked past her and went into the closet to find my outfit of the day.

I picked out a white skater dress with short white leggings that hid under the dress, and white open toed clogs. I then put on black eyeliner, mascara, dark red lipstick that stood out from the white dress, and some blush to put some color in my cheeks.

When I was done I heard a knock on the door and quickly answered it by yelling "Its open!" All of the girls came rushing in and sat down waiting for the food. At that moment Eddie appeared in the middle of the room with a cart and I quickly paid him and started eating.

Kaelie then asked me the last thing I wanted to hear this early in the morning "Clary what is up with you? You are always getting all fancied up" I looked at her with a confused look on my face as I said "What do you mean? I am always dressed all stylish" I smirked after I said that.

"Ya, I know, but I mean like, more than usual, it seems you are going out of your way to look absolutely sexy, feisty, and perfect" Maia cut in.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about. Is it so wrong if I want to experiment on my looks a little?" I asked while taking a sip of my coffee.

"It isn't if it was on a normal day, but on the days we have to go to Mortada with the guys" Aline said with an emphasis on 'guys'. I chocked on my food and stared at all of them. I then decided to call them out about the guys since they were calling me out.

"So, it's not like no one notices all of you guys staring at the guys while they were shirtless when I turned them into merman; some eyes wondering. Don't think I don't see you guys gawking at individuals like Sophie at Gid, or Izzy at Si, or Jesse at Jem, or Tessa at Will, or Camille at Magnus" I said with smirk.

All the girls looked at the floor and blushed after I said that. I let out a chuckle and turned to look at the clock. _8:52, we should probably start going now _I thought. I told the girls and we all started out the door of Infernela and to Mortada.

When we all arrived I started getting nervous, again remembering "the night" I soon realized that things were a little quite, too quite. The guys were nowhere to be seen and the made me a little more nervous. I then decided to point this out to the girls "Guys don't you think it is a little to quite-" but I was cut off by a loud shriek.

All of us got in guard mode and started running to the location of the scream. We were lead outside on the courts to find all of the guys fighting some bozos from Trevous. I stopped where I was and stared with a raised eyebrow at the guys. I knew the girls were doing the same thing without even having to look behind me.

I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention. When they all looked at me I raised my eyebrow and the Trevous all started laughing. I rolled my eyes when they finally gained their composure.

I was in the front of all the girls so I'm guessing they could tell that I was the leader. One of them started walking towards me who I'm guessing was their leader. I stood my ground when he approached as he looked me over and chuckled and said "These are the girls that have invaded your school, Mortada? Now they just seem like a bunch of girly girls" he leaned in on my face as I said "I could quite surprise you on that theory" the girls all took a step back as the Trevous raised his eyebrow and asked "And how would that be Shortcake?" At that I smirked and banged my head into his.

He fell of the ground and fainted as I chuckled and walked over him. Another guy walked up to me, who I guess was the co-leader; and said "Hey you can't do that Shorty!" The whole school chuckled and I just stood my ground and said in a scary calm voice "Well I just did so I'm pretty sure I can"

He took a step towards me and growled when he said "How 'bout you skedaddle little girl with the rest of your posy before things get ugly" At that I replied by saying "It already has" he put a confused look on his face as I grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back, and pushed and pressure point on his arm. He fainted on the ground and I put a smirk on my face, when I looked up, all the guys had smirks on their faces too while Trevous just looked shocked.

I took a few steps forward and the rest of Trevous did too. Two of them started running at me and I grabbed both their arms, twisted them, and flipped them both over causing them to grown in pain at the impact.

I then chuckled and looked up and said "Now, if I were you I would leave and take your little captains before I get mad" I smiled while they got their leaders and ran away.

All the guys ran over to me and gave me a huge hug while asking me "How did you do that?" I smirked and answered by saying "I used pressure points, I use them when I'm not in the mood for fighting"

They all looked at me and Alec asked "Can you teach us some?" I laughed then nodded then said "Not now though, we have to get to class" I turned around walked back towards the girl then was picked up on someone's shoulder.

I looked down and saw John. He then said "Fine but we are going to Infernela after school so you can teach us" All the guys smiled and nodded while we continued our way to class and John put me down.

When we walked in the teacher said "I know its Friday but that gives you no right to be late" We all chuckled as we took our seats and "listened" to the lesson.

**XoXoXoX**

After World history and Science, all of us sat at the huge table in the middle of the courtyard. The girls and I all started our homework and finished in seconds while the guys ate with a raised eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and gave them my finished homework sheet for them to copy off of. They all smiled and Jace said "We can do that after school when we go to Infernela" I scowled but smiled.

Then Magnus asked us "How come you guys don't eat?" I looked at him and answered by saying "Because we don't eat human food, do you really want us bringing in raw meat, blood pouches, and seaweed, then eat it right in front of you?" They all shook their heads then I continued by saying "We usually disguise our food to look like human food" They nodded and continued eating.

Isabelle spoke up by saying "You guys eat like animals, and Maia and Tessa are actually animals" We all laughed and just started talking about random things until the bell rang.

We all walked to our lockers and got our things before walking to our nest period class, English. I never really liked English class it was always so boring, but our class was ahead in it apparently, so we could all talk as we pleased until the bell rang for gym.

We all huddled up so we could talk about tonight. I started off the conversation by saying "I heard tonight was a full moon" Maia, Tessa, Sophie, and Helen's eyes all bulged out of their heads.

"So, what is so important about a full moon? It happens every month" Jordan said. I slapped his head and said "No you idiot, tonight is a blood moon, it only happens every six hundred years" At that the rest of the girls eyes popped out of their heads.

**(I know the blood moon actually happens every 10 to 20 years but I wanted to make this rare)**

"What does blood moon mean?" Jace asked clearly confused along with the rest of the guys.

"It is a full lunar eclipse; they call it a blood moon because a shadow passes over the moon causing it to turn into a red shadow. Sometimes it is also known as the Hunter Moon" I answered.

"So why are you guys so scared of it?" Simon asked.

"Because legends say that one this night, monsters have a tendency to go crazy, Vampire and Werewolves get hungry and fierce, faeries can't control their power and get mad easily, Lagoons and mermaids have the feeling to follow the moon light and mermaids can't control themselves, and on top of it all, they don't remember it the next day" Camille answered.

"But it's just a legend; Clary would have told us after all the blood moons she has been through. And through everyone she watched it with her friends, right Clary?" They all looked at me.

I answered by saying "I don't know, I don't remember" their eyes got big then I finished by saying "In fact, I don't remember ever even seeing a blood moon" I shrugged then said "But it's just a legend, if it was real someone would have noticed. But I do know one thing, over all of my years; they said the blood moon is bad luck, every day after the blood moon there are always a whole bunch of missing people. And for some odd reason I turn into a vampire every blood mood, it's just a glitch of my powers from the moon"

The guys now looked frightened with wide eyes while Will said "Maybe we shouldn't go over tonight" I giggled and said "I swear it's not real, if it was someone would have figured it out by now and the book about it would have been in the nonfiction or fact section of our library back in Idris; but it's still in the legend/tale section so it's not real"

They still looked a little unsure so I just shrugged and said "Guys it's not real trust me, when the blood moon happens tonight we will still our regular selves" They looked reassured but still uneasy but didn't have time to worry about it when the bell rang.

After changing for gym the girls and I all ran out of the locker room into the gymnasium for roll call. We then went out onto the baseball field.

"Ok everybody, we will be playing baseball today, I promised Jace and Eric that they could be captains so come on up here and pick your team" the coach said while getting out of the way while the guys chose their teams.


	15. Chapter 15 - My Fake Brother

**(*.*) Baseball Field Jace's POV (*.*)**

After choosing my team ended up having Izzy, Helen, Aline, Maureen, Camille, Jordan, Will, Jem, Gid, Max, Meliorn, and Thomas.

We all huddled up to talk about strategies when Izzy said something before I could say anything "First things first, look out for Clary's fast balls, her pitches are insane" We all nodded as we made our strategy, I was to go first then Izzy and so on.

I went up to bat and saw Clary was pitching and got ready for her fast ball. She smirked and wrapped her hand around the ball and put it by her face. She seemed to be studying me until she smiled and throw the ball; I swung and looked behind me to see the ball in the catcher's mit.

I looked at Clary and she had a smirk on her face, I glared at her with a smirk of my own on. The catcher threw the ball back at Clary, she caught it and got ready to throw while I got ready to hit. Both times I missed and stared at her in shock while Izzy picked up the bat and got in position.

She missed the first time but hit the second time. Clary saw where the ball was going and yelled "Maia fetch!" Maia noticed where the ball was going too ad quickly ran to where it was going. She jumped up to catch the ball and threw it to Seb, who was catching. He got it and touched the base at the same time as Izzy slid onto the base.

"Safe!" the coach yelled. Everyone held their hand out as Izzy ran past while high fiving everyone.

Next was Camille, she got up to bat and missed the first two times but hit a homerun on the third. Clary saw where it was going and started running towards it and so did Tessa. They both jumped in the air to get the ball and instead hit each other. They both fell to the ground while the ball went over the fence and into the forest.

The girls got up laughing and started back for everyone. Clary yelled "I'm gonna go and get the ball! BRB!" She started towards the fence and jumped it while we kept playing with the extra ball we had.

**(*.*) Forest Clary POV (*.*)**

I ran into the forest to look for the baseball. I looked around and mumbled "It should be around here somewhere" I looked around everywhere but couldn't find it.

All of a sudden I heard someone say behind me "Looking for this?" I looked behind me to see Seelie Queen standing there holding the baseball.

**(Seelie Queen is a deal maker that does trades instead of money)**

"Seelie" I growled. She smirked and started walking around me slowly while saying "Clary, it's nice to see you. How have you been?" I glared at her and said "Look Seelie, we dealed with this long ago in high school. You have nothing I want"

She chuckled and looked at me and said "Oh but you do, you just don't know it" I looked at her with a confused look and said "I have no idea what you're talking about"

She continued by saying "What about your new friends? You know that I can see the future and without my help, all of you will be heartbroken"

I shook my head but said "I'm listening" she smirked and said "I am offering to give you a potion"

"A potion?" she nodded and I sighed and said "I want to know what the potion does, what will happen, the sight effects, who I use it on, and what you want for it"

Seelie's face quirked up into a devilish sneer as she said "Excellent" I looked at her as she told me what the potion did, what will happen, the sight effects, who I use it on, and what she wanted.

When she finished I couldn't believe my ears on what she had just said, there was no way any of this was true. But yet it was all true, and that was what broke me inside. My future was not told to me but what she had said earlier "Heart break" proved so much of what might happen. And I couldn't believe the task she gave me in return.

Seelie just looked at me and asked "Do we have a deal?" I looked at her and put a serious face on and said "There are other ways; we don't need your deals"

She looked at me and said "And do you really want to take those ways out, most of the time they don't even work and 'cause people to go insane. Plus, how will you stop, once you start in is almost impossible to stop. You of all people should know that" I looked at her with a defeated face on.

I sighed and said "Meat me here Sunday at midnight I need some time to think about this" I was about to go when she called "Remember, you can't tell anyone of this or the whole balance of the future will go off" I looked back at her and nodded my head.

Right beforeI took my last step I heard her say something that shocked me "Good luck on the blood moon tonight, remember not to go towards the light"

I looked back at her and said "What do you mean? That is just and ancient legend, none of that is real" she smirked and said "I thought you of all people would have caught on by now"

I stood there shocked and asked "What are you saying?" She looked at me and said "I guess what I'm saying is that the legend of the blood moon is real" I looked at her and shook my head "The blood moon isn't real, none of it is"

"Oh but it is, you won't realize it though, until you start believing in it yourself" I looked down at the ground and asked "Why did you say good luck?"

"Because, with the guys coming to your school with you and your other vamp and lycanthrope friends, you are pretty much asking them to be your feast" when she finished I asked "What about my other friends: the lagoons, mermaids, and faeries?"

"Faeries are safe from the blood moon; it doesn't affect them, just makes them forget the night. Lagoons have to be in water so they will just go in water, while mermaids follow the light to the moon pool. Werewolves and Vampires feast the night and are satisfied for an entire week" I thought about it for a moment then asked on final question "What if they are all half mermaid?"

"Oh right I forgot about that. It won't affect any of them, they will follow the order of the monster they first became" I nodded and turned around when Seelie said "I believe you need this" I turned around just as she threw the ball. I caught it and nodded as I walked back to the others.

When I got back Izzy ran up to me and asked "What took so long?" I shook my head and said "It just too me a while to find it"

We went back to playing the game until gym ended and we headed to French. I went to the locker room and changed into my regular clothes then walked out with the girls by my side.

We all went to our lockers then into French talking the entire way.

Honestly French couldn't go fast enough; it literally dragged on and felt like three hours. When the bell rang I sprinted from my chair ready for my free period in Study Hall. I went to my locker and grabbed my homework bag.

In my locker I put all my folders in period order and had a bag on the side to hold my homework in. Then I had a makeup poach on the side of my locker with a mirror above it. You can tell I am very organized, it just makes thing easier.

I opened my locker and put my stuff in my locker while grabbing my homework bag. I then turned to my mirror and saw that my makeup was fading so I added some red lipstick and eyeliner. I then closed my locker and walked to Study Hall. Everyone else had already gone because they had their stuff ready before class.

All of a sudden I felt a hand slide around my waist. I quickly grabbed the hand and twisted it behind the persons back. The second I saw who it was I let go and started apologizing "Oh my god, Jace, I'm so sorry"

He smirked and said "Don't worry about it, let's just get to class" I nodded and we walked alongside each other. He then spoke up and asked me "Is something troubling you Clary?" the way my name rolled off his lips was like hearing an angel cry.

I looked up and saw worry in his eyes and something else hidden behind it. I saw him lean forward and I was doing the same. I closed my eyes automatically at the same time he did as our lips brushed. I leaned forward more to put more pressure on the kiss.

His lips were sweet like sugar and soft; I felt him put his hand on my back and pull me flat against him. I felt my back hit the wall as he leaned in more on the kiss. I tangled my fingers in his curls as he asked for entrance, I gladly gave it to him and our tongs battled for dominance. I let him win and rapped my legs around him. He grabbed my thighs and started rubbing up and down them. Our tongs explored each other mouths then we took a quick breath the continued kissing. He started trailing kisses down my neck; I let out a small moan.

The bell then rang signaling one minute to class. I then remembered "that night" and the deal the Seelie Queen offered and how I should be thinking about that.

I flinched back into the wall and Jace looked at me with worried eyes. "What's wrong?" I got back on my feet and grabbed his hands away from me and ran off towards the forest.

**(*.*) Mortada Jace's POV (*.*)**

_I just kissed Clary, and she ran off. Why? Did I do something wrong_ I thought about those words over and over in my head all of Study Hall while everyone else played hand football, cards, and other stupid little games.

I felt a tap on my shoulder; I turned and saw Aline standing there. She looked at me and asked "Have you seen Clary? And don't lie because I will know"

"No, the last time I saw her was by her locker" I wasn't technically lying; I just didn't tell her everything. She nodded and turned away towards the girls. I then heard a chair slip next to me.

I looked to my left and saw Alec. He had a worried expression on and asked me "Dude is everything alright? You love Study Hall because you take it as a free period and all you have done for the past ten minutes is stare off into space"

I nodded my head and said "Its fine dude I'm just tired" h nodded and we just started talking about random things.

I just couldn't bring myself to tell the guys I kissed Clary and that I won the bet, it felt wrong and that I would betray Clary. She did make the first move when she leaned in and we had a full out make out setion. So yes I did win the bet but couldn't bring myself to tell anyone.

_I hope Clary is okay_ I thought

**(*.*) Forest Clary's POV (*.*)**

I was walking through the forest on a little nature walk when I came to the shore line of the ocean. I went towards it and looked over to the view. I looked back down at the water and ran towards it and dived in.

I used my mermaid speed to get to Mako faster. I soon approached it and found the cave to the moon pool. I went in and broke surface in the moon pool and leaned on the side getting lost in thought.

Mako was a secret place far from land that not many people know about; and the ones that do stay away thinking that the island is haunted by the moon. Only mermaids and merman used to come here for privacy and comfort all the time. And during every full moon, the merfolk would follow the light of the moon to Mako for the ceremony of our people. But soon after everyone got used to the pool they stopped coming. They took the sign as reaching their full potential and that was when you got your moon ring.

The moon ring powers on moon light they are for girls only while guys got a tattoo on their hand. They were a symbol of maturity and it could enhance your powers to a whole new level.

"Clare?" I turned my head back and saw my ex-boyfriend, Tyler. I smiled at him and said "Hey"

We were best friends, the reason we broke up was because we never felt a spark with each other. It never felt like we were meant to be. So we broke up and became best friends.

About sixty years ago we were best friends that went to St. Xavier's with the girls in Colorado. But soon people started to notice that we weren't aging and the girls and I had to move. About ten years after we left, I saw Tyler again and we started hanging out but not as much as we did at Xavier's; sometimes I miss going there.

"I haven't seen you since that party you through for your 150th time graduating high school in the mundane world" I let out a small laugh and said "working on number 151" he laughed along with me.

I turned to him and sat on the small bench they had under water. When I looked up at him I couldn't help but study him carefully.

Tyler had strong cheekbones with a set jaw and full lips; he had a perfect six pack, gorgeous sea blue eyes, black/brown hair, and a beautiful black tail that turned into yellow then white until it got in the middle. Honestly he looked sexier compared to the last time I saw him.

He smirked and said "Admiring the view?" I nodded my head and asked "Is it just me or did you get sexier since the last time I saw you" then he said "You don't look to bad yourself from the last time I saw you"

He smiled a genuine smile rather than the devious, smirking, crazy filled smiles I have been getting from the guys. I missed getting an actual smile from a guy; I knew that if I ever needed to talk about something private, that he was there for me.

"I missed that smile of your Ty" I swam over to him and gave him a giant hug. He was like a brother to me, and at one point in our lives we actually called ourselves brother and sister. It felt nice to have someone beat the shit out of any guy that tried to hurt me.

"So how have you been?" He asked me after we let go of the hug and sat down on the bench. "I don't know where to start" he smiled again and suggested "How about from the beginning"

I nodded and started off with "Well I have been going to this all girl school called Infernela Boarding School for the talented. It is a performing arts school. I have been going there with Iz, Tessa, Jesse, Kai, Ali, Maia, Maur, and Cami" I used all of the nicknames we had when we went to St. Xavier's; Ty liked giving nicknames to people.

"Oh that's great that you guys are still together but what about Soph and Helen" he said with a smile which I returned. "They came later in the year" he nodded and I continued.

"After one year I was really comfortable with the school, then one day in September we are told that we are going to be joining with Mortada Boarding School: an all boy school full of delinquents. Well that's what I thought before I got there and got to know my class. Anyways, the next day the principal asked us to do a dance I made up called 'The Double Dutch Dance' for the guys because they were calling us out and saying that all we do is prance around singing an annoying song nobody wants to hear. We did the dance and all the guys had shock written all over their faces" I smirked at the memory of their faces after the dance.

"Good for you Clare; you certainly showed those dimwits" I laughed and kept going.

"We were told that we would check out the school after school. We did some remodeling and the next day we came in and met all of the guys. We were told that we would have them in all of our classes which I didn't really care about as long as they stayed out of my way" Ty let out a small chuckle and I looked at him and smiled.

"They started complaining about the decorating and I shot back a couple words which made us hate each other. In gym they started being all sexes about how girls can't beat a guy in a race so I made a bet saying that if all nine of us could beat them in a race than they would have to stop being sexes and if they won that they had gloating rights against us"

He chuckled and said "They must have regretted that" I shrugged my shoulders and kept going.

"We won and then at the end of the day they stopped us at the door and started asking us question about how we beat them and I was really upset because they were talking about trashing the school again so I was ready to kill and eat; I was a vampire at the time. I got mad and pushed them out of the way and headed for the woods. The next day they challenged us to arm wrestling and of course we won but we let out a couple loses so they would get suspicious" He chuckled and smiled.

"That night my alert signal went off and it was the guys and they said they thought we were super heroes and to prove that theory, they were gonna spy on us. The next day I saw two of them spying on us and made a fake prank. They told the guys and I re-rounded the prank to still go on them" Ty laughed when I showed him the pics I took of them on my phone; I used my powers to make it water proof.

"The next day in the morning I find Soph and Helen in the hallway and bring them to everyone. After a small reunion we went to school and the guys had new arrivals to and their names were Gabriel and Gideon" He gasped and I quickly re-assured him "Not those two, a different Gabriel and Gideon" He let out his breath and I kept going.

"By the way the others names are Jace, Sebastian, Jonathon, Jordan, Simon, Alec, Magnus, William and James" He nodded and I kept going "The next day the guys must have told Gabriel and Gideon about us because they stopped us at the door, again. Sebastian pointed his open water bottle at us and Soph and Helen flinched and they accused us of being afraid of water, he poured it on Soph and Helen and I quickly pushed the guys out of the way and ran them to the bathroom. The dried off and we walked back to Infernela" Ty interrupted me before I could speak again.

"What jerks! So they didn't catch you guys" I shook my head and kept going.

"On Monday they did the same thing and I am a mermaid, as you can see, this week which made things harder. They poured water on us and wouldn't let us through the door and we turned into mermaid's right in front of them. We told them we would tell them everything if they kept quiet. They agreed and we dried off and went to Infernela and told them everything and now we're all friends" Ty looked at me and said "That was a weird story, and I promise not to tell the Council about your rule breaks of exposing your powers"

I hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek. He hugged me back and I could feel him smile on my shoulder.

I leaned back and said "But now I'm just confused. One night we invited them over to get to know each other and watched horror movies, then played Truth or Dare the way we did at St. Xavier's. We got really drunk and couldn't remember anything. Then one night in a dream I saw the whole night happen in my dream. When we got really drunk we started daring each other to kiss people and I kissed Sebastian and Jace" Ty looked at like everything was normal. Back then I got drunk a lot, went to clubs, but was not a player, yah I broke some hearts but it was for the greater good. Plus I didn't fuck them or anything so there's that.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship and most of them are arrogant asses. But they are still nice and honest so that's where the friend part comes in. I don't know what to do" I looked at him and saw worry in his eyes.

He brought me in for a hug and I nuzzled into his neck. I looked up at him and when he said "Would it make you feel better if I signed up for Mortada?" I couldn't believe my ears.

I asked him "Would you really do that for me?" he looked into my eyes and said "Sure I mean that's what friends are for"

"Yeah but what is everyone going to think about us being so close?" He smirks and says "Since we think of each other like brother and sister than how about we just do that. I'll just say that I heard you started going to a school that allowed boys so I can protect you" I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"That would make me happy big bro" I say and he stares down at me and says "Anything to make my little sis happy" I nodded my head and let out a small chuckle.

"How about we go back and get me signed up into the school and into your classes?" I smiled and nodded and we both swam under and used our mermaid speed to get back to the forest shore.

**XoXoXoX**

When we got back to the shore line, we quickly dried off with our powers then I showed him the way too Mortada.

When we got there I showed Ty to the office to get in. After a lovely boring chat with the principal we finally left with Ty's schedule and locker combo's (Gym and locker)

"I guess I can introduce you to the girls first to get them to make it believable that you are my brother. They are going to be so excited to see you" I told him. He nodded and we headed towards Infernela.

When we got outside I saw the girls just starting to leave so I ran over to them yelling "Stop!" the girls stopped and turned to me with an eyebrow raised.

"Clary? I thought you were back at the school" Camille said. I shook my head and said "I was in the forest and went for a little swim"

They all nodded and I said "I went to the moon pool and saw a little friend of ours" They all had a confused face so I turned to the side and let Ty step forward.

"Tyler!" They all screamed and ran over to him and gave him a giant hug.

After a while of mumbling, when they finally calmed down I decided it was time to tell them about everything.

"I saw Tyler at the moon pool and after we talked, he said he would join Mortada, his room is next to the guys' rooms and is in a one person room. He now goes to this school and is in all our classes. By the way he is put in as Tyler Fray so he is my brother, remember that" They all nodded and cheered while hugging him again.

_I can't wait until Monday_ I thought.

We all walked to Infernela to catch Tyler up on things lately.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long, my cousins are just over so I don't have much time to right this.**

**Love always,**

**GoldenHairedAngel**


	16. Chapter 16 - The Chosen One

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _TMI_ or _TID_ and _H2O: Just add water_ or _Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure _and I put a little _Twilight_ in here so I don't own that either.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter ;)**

* * *

**(*.*) September 24 Monday (*.*)**

**(*.*) Infernela Clary's POV (*.*)**

I am so excited for all the guys to meat Ty, he promised that he would stay out of sight until today so he just stayed in Idris the whole weekend. They will never dare to bother me again after they see how strong Ty is, did I mention he was half werewolf. We had canceled Rapids because the guys had to do sport practices on Sunday.

I am a healing faerie this week so that pretty much sums it up. My powers are good for healing in battle and I can make elixirs to make me or someone else stronger, faster, smarter, or wiser.

I was dressed in a white long sleeved dress with blue and gold flowers on it and purple leaves that went to my mid-thigh, and brown boots with five inch heels that went below my knee. I then put on black mascara, off the corner black eyeliner, red lipstick that made my eyes pop, and black eye shadow.

Honestly, I looked hot. And all of the girls agreed with me too. Yet I couldn't help but feel I forgot something, but I just let it slide until later.

When the girls and I got to Mortada we found Ty by the gate. "Hey sis" he greeted while putting an arm around me. "Hey" I greeted back. He kissed the top of my head as we walked into the school building.

I saw all of the guys approach us; some of their faces seemed to harden when they saw Ty. I smirked at the thought of them getting jealous of a complete stranger. Before we came in I had told them not to tell the guys that we're "brother and sister" just yet; not until they get a little jealous.

"Hey girls, umm, who's this?" Seb asked with a raised eyebrow while pointing to Tyler. I smiled and said "This is Tyler" Ty waved and said "I prefer Ty"

"And are you two….?" Jace trailed off and I put a confused look on my face and said "Are we what?" He shook his head and mumbled a "Nothing"

We walked to class talking the entire way to Tyler and how we missed him and what he has missed so far. The guys just talked to each other but I tuned them out to focus on my best friend, er, brother.

**(*.*) Mortada Jace's POV (*.*)**

"So should we tell the girls about Friday? Because remember what they said about the legend and not being able to remember what happened" Seb asked.

"Maybe….. I don't know" Jordan said with a worried expression on.

"We have to because we won't be able to control ourselves by the next full moon for some of us" Alec said. We all nodded our heads while some of us bit our lips.

_Flashback_

_Gabe, Magnus, Simon and I were all sitting in my room just talking. The guys all got together in different groups with Will and Jordan in Will's room; Gid, Jem, Max, and Alec were all in the pool but Gid and Alec had gotten out earlier and headed to talk in Gid's room; and John and Seb were on the soccer field. The school was really nice at night so that's why some of the guys were outside._

_We had to cancel of the girls because we had practice for some of the sports from 4:00 right after school to 6:30. That's why we were all just chillin' at the school._

_Anyways, all of a sudden there was a knock at the door and at first I thought it was some of the guys or something. But when I opened the door I found Clary, Iz, Camille, and some girl I had not met._

_Clary saw me look at the girl with confusion and she said "This is my cousin, Cecily, but she mostly goes by Cecy" I nodded and asked "Not that I'm not pleased to see you girls but what are you doing here?"_

_"We just thought we'd come by to see our favorite guys" Clary taking a step in and putting a hand on my chest with a smirk as Iz went to Simon and sat in his lap, Camille went to Magnus and sat down next to him leaning in close, and Cecy was eyeing Gabe while he eyed her and she went over to him and kneeled down next to him while putting a hand on his chest._

_Magnus was on the floor because there was no way I was letting him on the beds; Simon was on John's bed and Gabe was on the floor._

_Clary grabbed my hand and lead me over to my bed. I sat down and she put one leg on each side of my lap while leaning in close to my face. She teased me by brushing my lips with hers a couple times and I noticed the other girls doing the same on the other guys._

_Clary's hands roamed my body as she leaned in and kissed me passionately. My hands tangled in her hair and pushed her into me more. She asked for entrance and I quickly gave it to her. Our tongs danced together until I opened one of my eyes and noticed the girls doing the same to the guys._

_It took everything in me to push Clary back. She looked shocked as I asked "What is up with all of you?"_

_I then looked into her eyes, her beautiful deep…. Red eyes? "Why are your eyes red?" All the girls looked up from what they were doing and I noticed they had red eyes too._

_The girls all giggled and Clary said "Oh Jace, you're too late" I put a confused look on my face as she bent down and instead of going for my lips she went for my neck._

_I suddenly felt a searing pane on the side of my neck where she was, and it slowly turned into pleasure. I saw the other girls biting the guys too. I then realized what they were doing and pushed Clary off me and onto the floor._

_She looked at me and said "Impossible" The girls stopped and looked up long enough for the guys to push them off. All of them were wide eyed and in shock. I raised an eyebrow as Clary said "Let's get the other girls and get out of here"_

_They all left while the guys and I had confused faces. When I turned back to the guys they had confused faces until Gabe asked "Didn't they say something about the legend of the blood moon" We all nodded and then he said "Well I think it's real" We thought about it for a moment then our eyes went wide_

**(*.*) Will's POV of the Night in Question (*.*)**

_I was in the room with Jordan having some bounding time with him. Just then a knock came from the door. I got up from my bed while Jordan just shrugged and looked down at his phone on Jem's bed._

_I opened the door to see Tessa and Maia standing there. I smirked and asked "What brings you two here?" Tessa giggled as Maia looked behind me at Jordan._

_Tessa took a step closer to me and put a hand on my stomach and started lightly rubbing her fingers on it and said "I just wanted to visit my favorite guy" I smiled as she smirked._

_She started pushing me back and eventually she pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me. She leaned down and brushed my lips with her fingers. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pushed her down. I looked into her gorgeous… Yellow eyes? What the fuck? Her eyes aren't yellow._

_"Hey, what's up with yo…." but she cut me off by giving me a passionate kiss on the lips. I completely forgot what I was about to say and leaned into the kiss more. She playfully bit my lip and I let out a little moan which only made her smile against my lips._

_I sat up and brought her onto my lap and she giggled against my lips and I took that as a chance to stick my tongue in her mouth. I opened one eye and saw that Jordan and Maia were also having a serious make out setion._

_I then remembered about Tessa's red eyes and pushed her back and asked "What's with your yellow eyes? Contacts?" She smirked and said "Took you long enough" I put a look of confusion on my face and then she looked back at Maia who also had yellow eyes and they turned back to us and leaned in. Instead of landing on our lips though they bit our neck._

_At first I felt extreme pain then all I felt was pleasure like I didn't want her to stop. But she then was pulled off me and when I looked up I saw it was Gabe who was scrambling to get Maia off Jordan._

_The girls quickly got up with hungry faces on then some girl ran in _(Who I found to be Cecily) _and quickly said "Maia, Tessa we have to go now. I will mind message you after we leave" _

_They nodded and all ran out._

**(*.*) Alec POV of the Night in Question (*.*)**

_Gid and I had just gotten out of the shower and Gid was on the bed while I was leaning on the front of the bed while on the floor._

_I walked over to the door to find Helen and Sophie standing there. I turned around and saw Gid's face harden while looking at Sophie. She just giggled while walking towards him then sat down on his lap._

_I looked back at Helen who was leaning on the side of the door with a smirk on her face. I remember when I first met her how beautiful she looked. She was so shy around new people and her blush was adorable._

_She let out a small laugh when she noticed me staring and walked closer to me so she was practically inches from my face then said "Like what you see?" _

_I smirked down at her and said "I'm lovin' the sight in front of me" That just made her giggle again._

_When she looked back up, she started leaning up until she brushed my lips lightly then put more pressure on it. I quickly responded and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in more. She smiled against my lips and asks for entrance which I quickly gave to her. I started backing her up into the wall._

_When she hit the wall I leaned in so close that every part of us were touching. I bit her bottom lip softly which caused a little moan to escape her. When I backed out of the kiss to take a breath I looked into her deep, pure….. White eyes? I put a look of confusion on my face and asked "Why are your eyes white? Is that even natural?" _

_She grinned and said simply "Contacts" I put a look of understanding on my face. Helen looked over my shoulder at Sophie who was looking at her and got off Gideon. They pushed us next to each other in the middle of the room then they backed up and brought their fists up and pointed them at us._

_Gid and I looked at each other with a confused look on our faces then turned back to the girls. I noticed they had wrings on their fingers and they were starting to glow a green blue. It shot a spark at us making us fall back into the wall. Right before I fell into a deep sleep I saw Camille run in and say something I couldn't here until I fell into blackness._

**(*.*) Max's POV of the Night in Question (*.*)**

_Jem and I were in the hot tub at Mortada just talking and getting a good message from the heaters. We were just talking when all of a sudden I see Maureen and Jesse standing there with smiles on their faces looking down at us. I noticed they were both in robes._

_"Not that it's not always a pleasure to see you but, exactly what are you doing here?" I heard Jem ask the girls._

_"We just thought that we would take a dip with our favorite guys" Maureen said as they both took off their robes. They both wore bikinis and my eyes wondered over Maureen's as Jem's went over Jesse's. I had to admit that Maureen was very sexy and honest which was a bonus because usually girls were either mean and sexy or nice and dorky._

_They slowly got in and Maureen went over to me while Jesse went over to Jem. She put a hand on my bare chest and went in front of me gliding her lips over my face until they rested on my lips. I pushed her flat against me and kissed her fiercely and she did the same with me. I asked for entrance and she gave it to me without a second thought._

_I opened one eye and saw Jem doing the same with Jesse. I closed my eyes again and continued with the kiss until I felt Maureen pull away and look at Jesse after Jem said something. I then noticed that both of their eyes are the exact color of the ocean at night._

_They both turned their heads towards us and started chanting something I couldn't understand. And when their done I raised an eyebrow and the next thing I know it, I am going into darkness and the last thing I see is Izzy saying something and getting the girls then leaving. Next thing I know it I am sucked into darkness._

**(*.*) John's POV of the Night in Question (*.*)**

_Seb and I were on the soccer field just kicking the ball back and forth while talking. All of a sudden, I see Kaelie and Aline walking towards us. They both smiled as Aline went to Seb and Kaelie went to me._

_"Not that it's not nice to see you but what are you doing here?" I asked Kaelie while Seb and I started walking towards each other. We stood side by side with the girls next to us._

_"Last time I checked, it wasn't a crime to visit our favorite guys" Aline said while Kaelie started running her fingers up and down my arm._

_I looked back at her and found myself once again lost in her beauty. And her eyes were an absolutely perfect….. Pink? Maybe they're just contacts._

_But I didn't have time to ask her about them because just then her lips crashed on mine. It was a fierce and hungry kiss and I just wanted more. I asked for entrance and she politely gave access. After about five minutes she backed out of the kiss which gave me time to ask her about her eyes._

_"What is up with your eyes?" She giggled and looked over at Aline and gave her a smirk then she pushed me back to back with Seb then Kaelie said "Don't worry this won't hurt that much" I put a confused look on my face along with Seb. _

_Kaelie got in front of me and Aline went in front of Seb. Then they started waving their wrists and chanting and the next thing I know is a green spark flying at me and me falling to the ground. Then I see Clary come and say something to the girls then they all leave. Next thing I see is darkness._

**(*.*) Mortada Jace's POV (*.*)**

After that night, we all got together and told each other what happened and about how we think the legend is true.

We walk in class and I see Clary has her arm linked with Tyler's and they are talking and laughing. I suddenly felt rage and jealousy building up inside of me and right then I felt like punching Tyler.

Then all of the girls and Tyler came over to us and Clary said "BTW, Ty is from the monster world, he is half merman, half werewolf. That's how the girls and I know him" All of us nodded in understanding then the bell rang and we all sat in our usual mixed spots.

**XoXoXoX**

The entire day, Clary and the rest of the girls were swooning over Tyler. Every time I looked over at them, Clary was talking to Tyler which sent a sudden rage shoot up my spine.

We finally have kissed and she acts like nothing ever happened. All of a sudden I felt a wave shoot up in me remembering a couple nights ago from when we got drunk.

_Quick Flashback_

I couldn't believe it, I had kissed Clary before. But then again, I also can't believe what some of the other girls and guys did. I felt pure jealousy the way Seb kissed her too. Maybe that was why she was acting so weird around me lately. _Wait a second that means she knew all of this the whole time and she didn't tell us. Was she embarrassed or something?_

I promised myself that I will tell everyone the secret word when Clary isn't around.

**XoXoXoX**

During Study Hall I saw Clary get up to go and use the bathroom so I took this as a sign to tell everyone what happened.

"Hey everyone come here" I said to everyone. When they were all seated around me I said "I know the secret word, I remember the night perfectly"

They all had confused faces on so I kept going "A couple nights ago when all of us got drunk" Everyone went from confusion to understanding except for Tyler, Sophie, and Helen who still had a confused look on so Iz just told them "I'll tell you later"

"So what are the secret words?" Alec asked. I thought about telling them for a moment then figured out it was the right thing to do and said "It is one word that will regain all of our memories, but it's not the same for some of us"

"Oh for the love of the Angel just say it" Iz said who looked intimidating right now.

"Kiss; Ride; Make-out; French kiss; Hickey; and dirty dares" After those last words all of them went into a remembering state then shot back into reality within seconds.

"Oh my god" I heard Maia mutter. We all looked up at each other awkwardly then I said "I think this was why Clary was acting so weird around us lately. She knew this entire time"

"One night Clary woke up sweating and said she just had a bad dream, I think she remembered the night in the dream. And that was like two days after that night" Izzy said then continued by saying "Look we shouldn't be embarrassed around each other one: because we were all really drunk that night, and two: because we are all friends so we shouldn't feel embarrassed"

Just then I see Clary behind Izzy who had gotten up and was talking like that. Then Clary said after Iz finished "Embarrassed about what?"

"Look Clary we remember that night perfectly and we know that you knew the entire time" Aline said which put a look of confusion the understanding then shock "I see" she said.

"That's all you have to say? Why not 'I'm sorry for keeping it from you guys? Or 'I did it because…'" Tessa put in.

"I did it because at the time we weren't that good of friends, it would have made things awkward between everyone" Clary said a little loud. "No it wouldn't" Kaelie said.

"So you're telling me that if you knew what happened the day I found out and told all of you, that we would still be sitting here today" At that everyone thought about it for a moment then looked back at her. "I thought so" she said scary calm after her sudden outburst.

"Is everything okay over there?" the teacher asked us. We all nodded then went back to where we were siting before. Luckily Clary sat right beside me, I looked at her and asked "Can we please talk for a minute, in private" I said.

She looked uneasy but then said "Fine but after class" I nodded and went back to do the homework I was planning on skipping but got easily confused.

I looked at Clary from the corner of my eye and saw her one her phone listening to music with a smirk on her face. We were at the back of the classroom and Iz was sitting on the other side of Clary. I looked back at my work and all of a sudden I saw a paper pushed in front of me. I looked at Clary and she said "I owe you from the cancel on Friday" then she looked back at her phone.

_Friday _it sent shivers up my spine and into my brain. _I need to tell her, I can do that when I talk to her after class_.

**XoXoXoX**

At the end of the day when everyone was packing up I remembered that I had to tell Clary about Friday so right when she was about to leave I blocked her at the door. "Do you guys find pleasure in doing this?" she asked and I just smirked and said "I just have something important to talk about" I finished by saying "In private"

She hesitated but nodded and we headed into the hall and went into a closet. I turned to her and saw she was a bit uncomfortable so I just came out with it "The legend of the blood moon is real"

She looked up at me in shock then gave out a laugh "Umm, no it's not; it's just a legend. What gave you that silly idea?" I didn't want to hold back any answers from her because I know that she would know if I did.

"Maybe because on Friday, all of you came to our dorms and turned us into you monsters!" I practically whisper-yelled. She was about to say something but thought for a moment, like she was remembering something. After a couple minutes her eyes went wide and said in an unsteady voice like she wasn't going to tell me the full truth "I have no recollection of Friday. The legend _is _true; quick get all the guys and I'll get the girls and we will all go to Infernela to talk about this" I nodded ignoring her unsteadiness and gathered everyone Clary at the fence and we walked to Infernela.

When we got into Clary's room she looked at us and said "Girls go and sit down on my bed" They nodded and all went to sit down while she told us to explain everything.

**(*.*) Clary's POV (*.*)**

The second Jace told me about Friday I remembered something from then but not everything.

_Flashback_

_The girls and I were sitting in the room just talking at about 11:30 when all of a sudden I was pulled into some kind of trance for blood and to betray people, and I knew just who to do it too._

_"Aline I want a one way picture of the guys now" She nodded and I noticed she had pink eyes and so did Kaelie; Tessa and Maia had yellow eyes, Jesse and Maureen had ocean colored eyes, Sophie and Helen had moon white eyes, and Izzy and Camille had red eyes. I smirked _perfect, the blood moon has us all under control.

_I looked into the one way hole that Aline had made and saw the guys in several different locations._

_"Aline, Kaelie you get Seb and John in his room; Maureen, Jesse you get Jem and Max in the pool; Sophie, Helen you get Alec and Gideon in his room; Maia, Tessa you get Will and Jordan in his room; while Iz, Camille, and I get Jace, Simon, and Magnus" I said proud of my plan._

_"But what about Gabriel?" Tessa asked. Oh yah I had forgotten about Gabe. All of a sudden the door opened and my "cousin" Cecily walked in, also known as Cecy._

_"Ah, so you finally decide to join us cous" I said. Cecy is a vampire that I met the last blood moon, I taught her how to age shift and wrote a fake job to do so I would think Cecy was my cousin but she only did this like sixteen years ago._

_"Sorry but it took a while for the affect to set in but I'll go after Gabriel, he's cute" she said which gave me a smirk._

_"Perfect, let's go" they all nodded and we headed for the door and Mortada_

_End of Flashback_

The guys had just finished their story and I was in shock but was in more shock when Jace said that when he pulled away from my vampire bite. When he finished we all gasped and they looked at us in a confused manner.

"This is bad, this is really really bad" Aline repeated as Izzy said "That's impossible, that isn't due for another hundred years" All the girls started babbling on and on getting louder then I said "Wait" Everyone looked at me and I finished by saying "There are eleven of us and twelve of you, so who got the twelfth?"

"Your cousin, Cecily I believe her name was. You said she was a vampire" Gabe said while looking at the floor. I gasped and said "But Cecy doesn't know about us. She can't be a vampire, and even if she was she wouldn't know about it"

"Well she seemed like a vampire to me and I'm pretty sure she knew too" Jace said with his usual sarcastic attitude that bothered me yet intrigued me so much.

"I'll be right back" I said as I walked out of the room and to Cecy's. I banged on the door and said "Open the fucking door before I break it down" it didn't matter that I was doing this since Cecy's door was the first door in the set of doors that the girls and I had, and because she had no roommate.

She opened the door and said "What do you want? I know you are my cousin but I know I didn't do anything wrong" I stared her straight in the eyes with anger and said "It's not what you did do, it's what you didn't do" At that I earned a confused look from her so I dragged her to my room where everyone was still sitting.

"How could you not tell me that you are a vampire?" I asked. She looked taken back at first then regained her composure and said "I have no idea what you're talking about. You have been watching Twilight too much"

"Oh you know damn fuckin' well what I'm talking about" I said with a death glare to her eyes. Her jaw set then she said "No need to yell at me for some myth you made up"

"Oh drop the act bitch, I know you are a vampire as well do we all and guess what? We all are monsters too so I want you to sit down on the bed and listen to the story of last night, then have me talk to you, then have you explain your little story kay?" I said the last part in a scary calm voice.

She nodded and listened to the story and gasped just like we did after we heard what Jace did. "We will talk about that later, but for now let me tell you guys what I remember from Friday. Once Jace told me that the blood moon was real it triggered a memory" I got up and told everyone my memory leaving out the part when Cecy called Gabe cute, _I don't need it to be anymore awkward in here_ I thought.

"Now we know what happened and the girls and I will all go to Idris to report this sudden proof of the blood moon myth. But for now want to hear Cecy's story" Everyone nodded as I sat down on the edge of the bed next to Iz and Maia as Cecy got up and started her tale.

"I was 16 when I was turned into a vampire. It was on the last blood moon in Forks, Washington; when I was turned and I actually remember a lot of it because I was not a vampire then. It all started with love, of course, when I met Ashtan, he was sweet, gentle, kind, loving, handsome, everything I ever wanted in a man" She sighed the last part out but was able to keep going.

"On the night of the blood moon when I was walking back from high school I ran in Ashtan and his friends. He started acting all strange and tried to push me into sex but I refused. I soon came to find that he was drunk but by that time, it was too late. They all started kicking me and beating me to the ground yelling at me that I was useless and just a pawn in his miserable game" She swiped away a stray tear that fell from her eye but managed to keep going.

"They soon left, left me to die right there on the street. It was about midnight and I was lying there, waiting for the darkness to take me. I closed my eyes and tried to go toward the light but that was when I heard a pair of heels click next to my ears and then a sudden 'Oh come on, you can't just let him win' I looked up to see fiery red hair with even darker red eyes" She smirked at the memory.

"She bent down next to me and said 'What if I could give you power, strength, and speed right now? Just so you could go and kick his ass' I saw humor flash in her eyes but I ignored and said in a choke whisper 'Depends the consequence' she looked down at me and help me sit up then said 'What about the prize?' At that I asked what she wanted and she only said one thing 'Just don't scream'" I stared at my cousin in horror as she looked down at her hands.

"I felt a sudden rush of pain then pleasure and the next thing I knew it, I was swallowed into darkness. I woke up to see two pairs of red eyes staring at me. 'Do you think she is dead?' one of them asked. She had blonde hair and was pretty tall. 'Of course she's not dead, I didn't suck enough blood out for her to be dead' the girls with fiery red hair said. I groaned and sat up to look at them. 'I know you have a lot of questions and we will answer them all' the girl with red hair said. I nodded along as they told me everything and answered all my questions" She looked off in the distance as if in a gaze of the memory then kept going.

"I came to find that the girl with fiery red hair's name was Clary, and the blonde's name was Camille. They told me about the legend of the blood moon and that it is real as I could see. I was turned into a vampire by Clary and she taught me all my strengths, weaknesses and how to not reveal them, and how to find the weaknesses of other people. It was about four o, clock by then and they said they had to get back to their house so when they woke up they wouldn't suspect anything about the legend" I cringed at my own smartness of that night.

"They told me what to do next time I saw them and to pretend I didn't know them. But after that, I set out to find the people that set me up like this" She smirked at this and kept going.

"I set out for his three friends first, taking them out one by one so he knew I was coming. He set two guards up by the door and I easily took them out. I was wearing a wedding dress with smeared makeup on and barged in the room and took him out slowly and painfully. After that, I went to Idris, learned more about monsters, took hunting classes, and even traveled to different places." She smiled and had full happiness in her eyes.

"Eventually I came here, to New York, and found you guys. I made a plan and you guys know the rest" She finished and I smiled, got up, and gave her a big hug.

**(I know this is Rosalie's story from Twilight but I thought it would be good to use. I do not own this story)**

"I forgive you" I said crying into her shoulder. She nodded and hugged me back also crying and said "Thank you" in a shaky voice.

"Okay sorry to interrupt this touching moment but I can't figure out why you guys all gasped and I want to know" Of course Jace would say that so I turned to him and slapped him on the cheek. He touched his cheek and he gave out an "Ow"

"Fine we'll tell you guys about the gasp thing" The guys all nodded and sat back down on the bed as the girls and I got up and started the story.

"The reason we gasped is because there is a legend about a 'Chosen One'" Izzy said.

"The legend is that there would be a human in the future that will be able to with-stand the power of the monsters. He would either be the rising or destruction of Idris, after he finds out who he is and is turned into a monster, there will be a war against monsters and demons that will occur in exactly one week. If he wins then he will become king with the greatest power above all others. But if he fails, he will be cursed to be immortal and suffer through a curse that will cause everyone that loves him, to die" I finished with a sigh.

"Not only that, but if he fails, all of Idris will disappear and monsters will die" Maia finished by looking down.

"I don't understand" Jace said while the guys nodded.

"Jace, you pulled away from a vampire bite. The pleasure of it causes it to be impossible to pull away from, but you did. I guess what we're saying is that we think you are the "Chosen One'" Maureen said.

"Awesome!" Jace said while high fiving the guys.

"No not awesome Jace, you don't understand, there is going to be a war and we can't stop it. Plus, you are the only one who can win it, the war can go on for years but only you can stop it. And if you lose, we all die, Idris is gone, and you are to be immortal with a curse that can never be broken" I said as I got closer and closer to him that I was right in his face.

"Yah but if I win then I become king" He said, sarcastic as ever. "Easier said than done" I answered back at him while turning around to look at the door.

"Yah but the legend doesn't stop there" Kaelie said as I glared at her. "What do you mean?" Jace asked

"The legend is that when the 'Chosen One' has become king, he must find his wife. But that's not the hard part. There is a trident and it is activated to be used by the king to help control monsters" Aline said when Camille interrupted.

"But before it goes for the king, it tries to find his queen. It does not know who the queen is, no one knows, but when it finds out it goes after her and tries to kill her. The quest is to find the queen before the trident does, because without the queen, the 'Chosen One' can't be king" Sophie explained. The guys gasped at the last part.

"The queen is said to be as powerful as the king. The legend says when they meet, they are inseparable, nothing can tear them apart, and together they are unstoppable. Their love is the most powerful thing in the universe. It has to be the most romantic story ever" Helen said while smiling in a daze.

The girls all nodded while Jace said "So how exactly do I win the war?"

"Now that the monster inside of you has been released, you have each of the monster strengths. The swiftness and quietness of a vampire, the strength of a werewolf, the power of a faerie, and much more. But you need to learn how to use all of this power and we are here to train you. But none of us have more knowledge or power then Clary so she shall train you. She knows the exact right order to teach you in" They all looked at me and I walked up to Jace.

"You ready to train Mundie?" I asked as he nodded and said "Technically I'm not a Mundie anymore" I smirked and said "We'll see"

"The rest of you shall train the other guys and I want it to be at full power" I said still smirking.

Everyone nodded and the guys headed back to Mortada and the girls and I got ready for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, I just had my cousin at my house, and testing, and homework so yah.**

**I will still be updating, I'm not giving up on this story, don't worry.**

**Love always,**

**GoldenHairedAngel**


End file.
